Kai and His Sister
by Droopy1389
Summary: Chapter 17 Updated! “Yes, Mr. Dickenson himself, claiming that I had bombed your house that you were in New York City and kidnapped you.” Boris smiled, and evil smile of course. “I don’t understand what that old man is thinking!”
1. Character Profiles

I do not own a beyblade but I do own Elizabeth and Cara in this story and their bit-beasts, Salima's bit-beast, and Uncle Jim. Thank you very much. Have fun reading and Please review.  
  
I know that this is all the profiles of everybody but read the new ones of the new characters.  
  
Story Characters Profiles  
  
Kai  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Two shades of blue  
  
Eyes: brownish-red  
  
Bit-Beast: Dranzer  
  
Data: Kai is a very cold person on the account of his grandfather. Kai always hangs in the shadow and is always alone. He wears sleeveless red and black shirt and navy cargo pants. He has a white scarf around his neck, red and black sneakers, a huge belt with a wolf's head on it and 4 blue triangles on his face. Lastly he has two red gloves on.  
  
Team: BladeBreakers Caption  
  
Tyson  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: dark navy blue  
  
Eyes: dark navy blue  
  
Bit-beast: Dragoon  
  
Data: Tyson as we all know it is a huge pig and has a very short temper. He has a red jacket on with a yellow t-shirt and shorts. He also wears brown finger less gloves, red, white and blue hat and red sneakers.  
  
Team: BladeBreakers  
  
Ray  
  
Age: 16  
  
Eyes: yellow  
  
Hair: black  
  
Bit-Beast: Driger  
  
Data: Ray is very nice and gently at but can be a very mean kitty. He wears a Chinese outfit that is white and yellow. Under the clothing is a blue t- shit and blue puffy pants. He also has black slip in shoes and a red bandana with a yin-yang on it.  
  
Team: BladeBreakers  
  
Max  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: yellow/gold  
  
Eyes: blue  
  
Bit-Beast: Draciel  
  
Data: Max is a guy of defense with a jolly attitude that makes him seem hyper all the time. He wears orange overalls and a green t-shirt beneath it. He has green shoes and a black belt on which is longer than him.  
  
Team: BladeBreakers  
  
Kenny a.k.a The Chief  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: good question  
  
Bit-beast: Dizzara (a.k.a Dizzi inside his laptop)  
  
Data: Kenny is the brain behind the team. He has everything about everything in his laptop. He wears a white t-shirt and purple shorts. He also has a green tie and brown sneakers. He also carries Dizzy everywhere. Last thing is her wears glasses on his head where his eyes must be.  
  
Elizabeth  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: brown  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
Bit-beast: Scorpin  
  
Data: Elizabeth takes after her brother a lot and looks up to him in bladeing. She takes on the annoying cold act around her team but you can see her nice side once and a while. She wears a yellow and black sleeve less shirt and yellow cargo pants, one glove on her right hand and had black sneakers on. She had a white scarf around her waist and 4 yellow triangles on her face.  
  
Team: Bladechicks Caption  
  
Mariah  
  
Hair: Pink  
  
Eyes: yellow  
  
Bit-beast: Galux  
  
Data: Mariah is a crazy, enjoyable girl. She always likes to help others especially her team. She wears white and pink t-shirt and pants. She wears a ribbon in her hair. She is in love with Ray in this story just to point that out for everyone.  
  
Team: Bladechicks  
  
Emily  
  
Age: 14  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: orange  
  
Bit-beast: Trigator  
  
Data: Emily is shy but can turn into a in your face kind of girl. She is the genius in the team like Kenny. She wears a tight green and yellow tennis shirt and a white mini skirt. She has long socks and tennis shoes. Emily has glasses on her as well.  
  
Team: Bladechicks  
  
Cara  
  
Age: 16  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Hair: red and brown  
  
Bit-beast: Dolpin  
  
Data: Cara is another Hiwatari that is cold from the training at Bio-volt but that only happens when she blades but most of the time she is nice. She is both Kai's and Elizabeth's cousin. She wears a red long sleeved shirt and dark blue flare pants. Around her waist is a red and white hoodie. She wears her hair back all the time and wears sandals.  
  
Team: Bladechicks  
  
Salima  
  
Hair: red  
  
Eyes: yellow  
  
Bit-Beasts: Orcan  
  
Data: Salima is now with a new team and with a real bit-beast. She wears a dark purple shirt and a mini white skirt. She has brown boats and ankle socks. She is very nice and is the voice of reason on the team. Though she has a crush on Max but he doesn't know it yet...  
  
Team: Bladechicks  
  
Extra people in the story who are not on any team.  
  
Mr. Dickenson  
  
Hair: Gray  
  
Eyes: Gray  
  
Data: He is the chairman of the BBA and is the guardian of the BladeBreakers. We see him only a little but he will be there when we need him. He always wears a suit of any kind for his job and he has small glasses on his nose.  
  
Uncle Jim  
  
Age: 44  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
Data: Uncle Jim is Cara's dad and Elizabeth and Kai's uncle. He owns the glass shop and is a good friend of the BBA as a spy and guard of the Hiwatari kids. He is always in his work outfit, worn jeans and stained shirt. His hair is short and he is the one of the few Hiwatari left. (You will know about this soon)  
  
I will update when there is new characters when it comes close to their appearance. These characters are the main ones and the characters that will be in the first couple of chapters.  
  
Thank you. The next chapter will be the story. 


	2. Remembering the Past

I do not own a beyblade but I do own Elizabeth and Cara Hiwatari and their bit-beasts, Salima's bit-beast, and Uncle Jim in this story. Thank you very much. Have fun reading and Please review.  
  
Ch 1. Remembering the Past  
  
Kai lie on his bed that both Ray and himself share. He had his right arm was underneath his head and the other holding his red and blue blade, Dranzer. He stared up at the cream ceiling in deep thought. The Bladebreakers and himself were in New York City for a new tournament. They just arrived an hour ago from the airport and then taken to the Ritz Carlton hotel where they are now. Kai was resting from the flight and the rest of the BladeBreakers were hanging out. Max was in a desperate search to find his mom on the other side of the town. Ray who is probably Kai's only friend was watching T.V and Kenny a.k.a the Chief was typing in Dizzi and Tyson......Kai didn't even want to think about him. When they had arrived Tyson had found a five star restaurant in the hotel's lobby and no one had seen him come to the room since.  
  
~~~~Flashback- a hour ago in the lobby~~~~  
  
The bright, golden hotel lobby was surrounded with many people and some famous people as well, but not as famous as a small group of teenaged boys and an old man. This group could only be the famous BladeBreakers. The group of boys sat in the middle of the lobby in the silk chairs and couches underneath a huge glass chandelier.  
  
The boy with a baseball hat on jumped into the air, "Oh man this is going to be the best tournament yet you guys Haha".  
  
"I know what you mean Tyson. We can rest and party all the time," giggled a blonde boy with orange overalls at his navy blue haired friend.  
  
"Will you both put your asses into your chairs and then you can shut your mouths" Kai snapped who is the caption of the BladeBreakers.  
  
"You know that I have to agree with Kai this time I mean you guys are getting a little out of hand" Kenny said looking up from his laptop, moving his glasses back on top of his nose (Droopy: Does he have a nose...what about his eyes???).  
  
"You should buy them some chill pills chief, maybe that will do the trick," said a voice from inside of the laptop.  
  
"You think that will do Dizzi I mean I don't really think that will even work with them," said a Chinese boy who is no other than Ray.  
  
"Will you all take a break, I mean where here to relax and enjoy are selves," Tyson said still standing on the couch.  
  
"Wrong Tyson, we are here for the NYC tournament" Kai said from is position in a huge silk chair with his arms over his chest and eyes closed.  
  
"Kai does have a point, we are here for the tournament," Ray agreed.  
  
"You have to be kidding me Ray, you're not actually siding with Kai are you?" Tyson said staring at Ray with his jaw dropped.  
  
"Like it or not he is our caption Tyson" Max said who was now sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Oh no everybody is against me now huh?" Tyson said with his eyes wide after hearing his best bud surrender to Kai. The Bladebreakers sat in quiet for about a minuet till the elder man came back from the reception desk.  
  
"Well boys I have got you all settle in here so the gentleman will take your bags and escort you to your room." Mr. Dickerson said pointing to a young man with brown in a bellboys suit. "As for me I will be signing you for the tournament" He said and then putting on his hat. "Good-bye then my boys I will see you all in about an hours time" He then bowed his head slightly and walked away.  
  
"Will you gentlemen follow me to your room please?" the bellboy asked bowing.  
  
The Blade breakers followed the bellboy to the elevator or well close to it until Tyson stopped.  
  
"Oh do you guys smell that?" He asked with his nose in the air sniffing it.  
  
"What are we supposed to be smelling for Ty?" Max asked confused.  
  
"That wonderful smell of food" Tyson said with a smile forming on his lips. He began to drool and shake with anticipation.  
  
"Oh this can't be good that Tyson smells food, is it you guys?" Kenny said looking a little scared.  
  
"Food here I come!!!" Tyson screamed running down the hall. Everyone sweat dropped and left him to head to their room.  
  
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~  
  
Kai sighed and brought himself in to a sitting position on his bed and looked around at the room. The room was huge the bed he was sitting on was a king sized with burgundy and gold covers made up of a thick material. On each side of the bed was a nightstand made of cherry wood with a golden lamp on each. Above the bed was a huge chandelier with glass crystals hanging from it. Near the door was a small table with little welcoming gifts from the hotel including candy and other things. On the far corner opposite of the door was a closet, which inside had both Ray and Kai's belongings in it. Near the closet was the door, which lead into the bathroom. In the bathroom was two silver sinks with soap presents. Then through the door on your right lead you to the potties. (Not going to get in detailed with that) and the other door on your left lead to the shower room, which had a burgundy shower curtain and rug. In the main room, the carpet was burgundy and the walls were yellow.  
  
Kai stood up and walked to the door, which lead to the balcony. He opened the glass door and walked out, shutting the door right behind him and walked into the middle of the balcony. He stared at the stone balcony. The whole thing was made of stone, which looked liked It had took some time to make it. There were two long bed chairs, two regular chairs and a brass and glass table in the middle. He walked up to the railing and placed his arms on to the cold stone and looked into the sky of New York City. The golden sun was starting to set behind the waves of the sea. Kai's mind was somewhere else in the world of thought.  
  
~~~~Kai's POV/Thoughts~~~~  
  
I still don't believe that I'm here where she lives. It's been what...seven years since I'd last seen her. That's way too long for siblings to be apart from each other. I mean all because of Boris and my grandfather. Arrg stupid Boris and jackass grandfather had to be in the way of my...not just mine but both of our happiness. Ever since mom and dad died and we had to leave with our "grandfather" nothing has ever been the same.  
  
~~~~Flashback (11 years ago at Kai's house)~~~~  
  
Two lonely children sat in the closet of their room. They heard loud thumps and screams in the distance. The boy brought the girl closer to himself.  
  
"Kai what is going to happen to mom and dad?" the girl asked looking into the eyes of her older brother.  
  
"I don't really know Liz we have to stay here like mom and dad said" Kai said looking down at her. A loud bang was heard as the door swung open slamming against the wall.  
  
"They have to be in here there is no other place where they could be hiding" a deep voice said. Kai brought Elizabeth closer to him as there were more banging and other noises of things being thrown.  
  
"Find them know!" another voice yelled. Then one of the men arrived at the closet door. An evil laugh was heard as the man reached for the handle. Kai put a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek.  
  
"I love you Elizabeth" Kai said with a tear on his check.  
  
"I love you too Kai" Elizabeth said between sobs. Just then the door was swung open and a man holding a gun.  
  
"Fond ya," he said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Kai pushed Elizabeth away and kicked the man where the sun doesn't shine. The man shot back holding his nuts and Kai grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and they ran passed the other people. They ran down the hall and heard shouting in a different language. Kai finally reached the stairs and stumbled down them and turned to his right. There right in front of him was the door. He put his hand out to grab the handle but was stopped when two men came in front of the door. Kai stopped suddenly and tried to turn but rough hands grabbed his shoulders. He was jerked back so that the man had a better grip on him. He struggled in the grip but got a punch to the gut to tell him to behave. He swore under his breath as pain shot through his body.  
  
"Kai are you all right?" Elizabeth called to him. Kai looked up to see her in the grip of another man. Kai smiled to her and brought his head back up.  
  
In front of them would change their life forever. An old man stepped from the shadows as Kai and Elizabeth both took in a gasp of air.  
  
"Grandfather!" Both Kai and Elizabeth said in unison. Their grandfather looked at them and a small grin formed on his face.  
  
"There is time for love and joy and there is time for pain and death," he said turning his body so that Elizabeth and Kai could see two lone figures on the floor. There were puddles of blood on the floor near two figures that Kai and Elizabeth did not want to see. Both their mom and dad were dead. Kai and Elizabeth were in shock with their eyes large, frozen in their spots. Their grandfather turned back to them.  
  
"Well it's time to leave here," their grandfather said grinning. Then over both of their mouths were dirty rags with an unusual smell. One smell of the cloth and Kai was brought into the darkness.  
  
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~  
  
That day Kai would never forget. Later on Kai was sent to the Bio-volt abbey where he had a new surprise. He just remembered that she was so scared that day and he would see her in the dark place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1st chapter up and ready for Reviews so please review soon. The next chapter will be more of Kai's memories and a bit of Elizabeth and her past with out Kai. I know that chapter was lame but I'll write more next chapter ^^ Please review. 


	3. Remembering the Past prt 2

I do not own Beyblade but I do own Elizabeth and Cara Hiwatari and their bit-beasts, Salima's bit-beast, and Uncle Jim in this story. Thank you very much. Have fun reading and Please review.  
  
Three new characters (Well you know them, just for people that don't)  
  
Voltaire  
  
Hair: Gray  
  
Eyes: Brown (Like Kai's)  
  
Data: Voltaire is Kai, Cara, and Elizabeth's evil grandfather. He doesn't care about anything as long as he gets what he wants which is world domination. He used all his grandchildren and their bit-beasts as tools in order to get what he wants.  
  
Boris  
  
Hair: Purple  
  
Eyes: Red  
  
Data: Boris is the trainer of the grandchildren of Voltaire at Bio-Volt. He trained all the kids to get rid of their emotions and help in the plan of world domination. Boris always likes to make the Hiwatari's life a living hell.  
  
Grandpa (Granger)  
  
Hair: Gray  
  
Eyes: Gray  
  
Data: Grandpa is Tyson's crazy grandfather. He stills thinks that he's a kid and talks like he's from 1950's. He's always rooting the team on teaches Tyson some tips on the way.  
  
Ch 2~Remembering the past part 2  
  
~Key~  
  
"Talking" ~Bit-beast talking~ 'Thoughts'  
  
~~~~Flashback Bio-Volt Abbey 11 years ago~~~~  
  
Kai opened his eyes to only see more darkness. He wasn't sure where he was; he felt the cold air against his body and the clinging of chains. The only thing that he could remember was being back at the house when his grandfather kidnapped both Elizabeth and himself.  
  
'Wait! Where's Elizabeth?' Kai thought quickly breaking away from his mind and looked around the cell. The whole place was made of grayish-reddish bricks and stones. It was cold and stuffy. There on the wall to Kai's left was Elizabeth. She was hanging on the wall by chains attached by her ankles and wrists but still unconscious. Kai tried to move but he was also attached to the walls by chains.  
  
"Elizabeth can you hear me? Come on wake up" Kai said in a slightly whispered voice hopping that she would hear and not any other people around, if there were any that is.  
  
Kai saw Elizabeth twitch and she opened her eyes. "Kai is that you?" she said looking up.  
  
"Yea it's me, are you all right?" Kai said smiling.  
  
"Don't worry about my big bro I'm fine" Elizabeth said trying to move but was stopped by the chains. "Hey, what's going on here? What are these Kai?" she asked fighting against the chains.  
  
"I'm not sure Liz but I think that we were brought here by grandfather." Kai said looking at Elizabeth.  
  
"Your correct my grandchildren." A deep voice said, only the voice of their grandfather. Kai and Elizabeth snapped their eyes open shocked at the man at the cell door. "Well I hope that you are enjoying your day, grandchildren" Voltaire said grinning.  
  
"Grandpa where and why are we here?" Elizabeth asked trembling.  
  
"Oh you two will find out soon." Having an evil smirk across his face and left them in the cell alone again.  
  
Kai and Elizabeth stood in the darkness for a little bit alone till they heard keys chining. The iron door swung open to relive a man with purple hair and weird black glasses on. He wore a long mossy green coat and black shirt and pants. He walked into the cell and stopped in the middle of the room to look at both Kai and Elizabeth. Something about that man made Kai and Elizabeth shiver. He saw their reaction and then removed his glasses so they could see his blood colored eyes. Kai and Elizabeth shot back with fright as the man could only do is laugh, showing his yellow teeth.  
  
"Well, well, well we have two scared Hiwataris. Hum I'm going have to change that." He said then shouted something in a different langue that Kai nor Elizabeth could understand. Then two men dressed in red uniforms and black hoods came in. One of them walked to each of the Hiwataris and unchained them.  
  
Kai, trying to be a hero punched the man in the face but the man as soon as his hand was released but the man didn't even flitch. Then out of nowhere came a hard fist to Kai's left cheek causing Kai to fall backwards into the wall. Kai felt like his body was about to go numb. He placed his hand on the swollen check to feel warm, burning, and stinging pain from it. After the man was done unchanging him, he then grabbed him by his arm and threw him onto his shoulder where Kai's stomach came in contact with the man's shoulder. Kai's breath was taken out of him as he was taken out of the cell.  
  
Elizabeth on the other hand had a less mean guard who only punched her in the gut from the only thing that Elizabeth could do, biting. She bit him right in the wrist when the man was reaching for her. He shot back grabbing his wrist and then he looked into her eyes giving her a death glare. Elizabeth wished that she hadn't done that and started to move back towards the wall but then the man punched her in the gut. Elizabeth screeched and started to cry when the man pulled her hair forcefully and grabbed her around the waist and carried her on his side. Then he followed the other guard out of the cell down to the right with the creepy man behind them all.  
  
They went though countless tunnels, passageways, stairs and doors which Kai had lost track of how many they had passed. The whole place was dark, only every once in a while there would be an occasional candle burning but that was only once every minuet of walking. Kai was still in pain as every time that the man went down stairs as the man's shoulder would come into Kai's stomach. He gritted his teeth trying not to yelp out in pain but the pain was so much that once he had to give a whimper. Finally after the long walk which seemed like forever the men stopped in front of a door labeled 1134. (Haha I just couldn't resist that, that's where they're going anyway, hell). The creepy man, which was behind them all now, came in front of them and typed in some numbers and the door opened. There was a blinding light came thought the door as Kai and Elizabeth were brought into it.  
  
The room was white everywhere, it had to be one of the most popular rooms with so many people in there. In the middle of the room were two huge glass tubes that almost reached the ceiling. There were people in white lab coats and surrounding the tubes were various types of machines. There were huge ones, some with screens, computers and others that Kai didn't know what they were. The men brought Kai and Elizabeth over to the middle of the room where a few men in white coats came over to them. They were both lowered to the ground but were still on heavy watch as the white men came and looked at them. They were touching both of them everywhere (Droopy: *glares* ok for all you nasty people its not that way!). One was looking into their eyes, while another was checking for a heartbeat and another was lifting their arms up and testing mobility.  
  
After along time of getting poked at by the men, they were pushed closer to the glass tubes. There a few men stripped them of their clothes till Kai and Elizabeth were in just their underwear (Droopy: Cute ^^ hehe). Then the tubes opened up so that they could be placed inside of them. Kai and Elizabeth were about to run away when the two guards grabbed them by the arms and led them to the tubes. Kai and Elizabeth showed fear in their eyes approaching the tubes. A few more white men came up to them placing sticky patches with cords on them to their chests, arms and temples. Then they placed a clear mask over both of their mouths as the men left. As soon as they left the tubes closed and a strange jello type of green liquid entered the tank filling it up to the top then, Kai and Elizabeth were floating in the liquid looking like they were sleeping.  
  
"Ok start the program now!" the man with purple hair barked as the men started to type on the machines and computers.  
  
After about a minuet the liquid turned red as Kai and Elizabeth's feelings were starting to drift away. Kai barley opened his eye to see people in white coats around them writing on clipboards. In the middle stood Kai and Elizabeth's grandfather and the evil man. That was all that Kai could see as Kai's head started to pound placing Kai into darkness.  
  
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~  
  
Kai's mind was brought back to reality as the moon came up from where the sun had set. Kai always remembered that day when him and Elizabeth were never the same again. That day took all of their emotions away and turned their hearts cold. Kai went back to his thoughts thinking about Elizabeth.  
  
~~~~Kai's POV and thoughts~~~~  
  
I always hated that abbey. Between Boris's annoying laugh and my grandfathers bickering I think that was the worst place. But the thing that I would never forget was what they did to Liz. She was a girl full of love and heart but that was taken away from her. When she came out of that tank she was so different. Cold and away much like I am today. There was nothing I could do to help her. I just hope that she's back to her normal self after she got kicked out from the abbey.  
  
~~~~End of Kai's thoughts and POV~~~~  
  
~~~~Flashback Bio-Volt abbey 10 years ago~~~~  
  
"Come on you worthless girl stand up and fight" Boris screamed into Elizabeth's ear. It's been six tough hours of training with Boris and Kai and Elizabeth were exhausted. Kai barely got himself to a standing position when Elizabeth was still on the ground trembling. "Will you get up now or else you will be thrown out of here to die" Boris said staring down at Elizabeth who was still trying to collect the strength to stand. She pushed her eyes tightly closed and tired again to push up but failed again. "Well as I see you've taken the offer...guards" Boris said when two guards came in the room. "Throw her out now." He said as the men picked her up and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"Boris stop leave Liz alone" Kai said hoping for a positive answer. Boris turned his gaze from the door to Kai  
  
"You shale show no sympathy for her Kai she is weak." Boris said hissing at Kai.  
  
"She's my sister, I'm going to let you take her away like trash." Kai said glaring into the eyes of Boris.  
  
"I don't care who she is you shall not show sympathy Kai, you are a warrior and she is weak" Boris screamed at Kai. Boris started to walk to Kai and Kai knew that he just went to Boris's bad side. "You will NEVER have sympathy or talk to me again like that again!!!" Boris said angrily then punched Kai so hard in the face so he slammed into the wall. Kai started to lose his vision as he thought to him self once more.  
  
'Elizabeth I hope you have a better life away from here.' That's the last thing Kai said till he blacked out.  
  
~~~~End of flashback~~~~  
  
~~~~Kai thoughts and POV~~~~  
  
That's the last day that I saw her. The day after I woke up I found her scarf that mom had gave her tied to a tree that surround the abbey. On it, it said "Kai I will always be with you. I'll be in New York City if you want to find me." That's all that it said. I knew that she must have meet up with Cara and Erin because they are the only relatives that live in New York. Well I'm going to have to find her tomorrow.  
  
~You should get some rest Kai, you probably used your head way to much to day~ a voice in my mind said.  
  
'I will Dranzer don't' worry I will' I said to my faithful bit-beast phoenix.  
  
~Thank-you master. Good night~ with that Dranzer left my mind.  
  
~~~~End of Kai's thoughts and POV~~~~  
  
~~~~In the BladeBreakers Living Room~~~~  
  
"Hey guys how long has Kai been out there?" Ray asked looking out at Kai on the balcony.  
  
"He had to be out there for about a hour now I think" Max said. Max had come back from his search from his mother a little while ago but Tyson still hasn't returned. Max found her in the BBA lab in the downtown of New York City.  
  
"Maybe we should tell him to come in. It is starting to get cold out there you know" Dizzi said from the laptop.  
  
"Dizzi's right, I'll go tell him to come back in," Ray said standing up heading to his room when there was a sudden knock on the door. Ray stopped and turned around.  
  
"I'll get it," the Chief said going over to the door and opening it to see two friendly elderly men.  
  
~~~~Back with Kai~~~~  
  
Kai took one last look at the streets of New York and turned to the bedroom. He opened the glass door and walked inside. He tossed off his shoes to a corner of the room and walked over to the bed. He was about to call it a day when he heard voices in the living room, which were not any of his teammates voices. He sighed and walked to the door and opened it and peak out to see to old men, Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's Grandfather.  
  
~~~~Downtown NYC~~~~  
  
Downtown New York City there was a small glass shop that had a huge window on the second floor where a girl around 16 sat looking up at the stars. She was wearing her PJ's, which were a purple t-shirt and pink silk pants.  
  
'I know you're here Kai, I just have to find you.' She told her self.  
  
~You know you can look for him tomorrow and now how about you go join you team watching the movie~ a gentle voice said in her mind.  
  
'I know that I could Scorpin but I just can't get Kai out of my head. It's been what 11 years since I last saw him. As for my friends I just feel like partying with them.' She told her bit-beast.  
  
~All right mistress I'll leave you to your thoughts~. With that Scorpin left her alone again to her thoughts.  
  
"Kai." she said sadly closing her eyes and tucking herself into a ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah chapter 3 is finally finished. I got into a bit of Elizabeth's mind in the story and finished the flashbacks for both Kai and Elizabeth (for now hehe). That took forever =). I can finally relax. May I point out that I may not update for quite a while.....SORRY but I have a lot of Christmas shopping and school homework to do.  
  
The next chapter will be about the new tournament and more about the Bladechicks.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. Every Things New

I do not own Beyblade but I do own Elizabeth and Cara Hiwatari and their bit-beasts, Salima's bit-beast, and Uncle Jim in this story. Thank you very much. Have fun reading and Please review.  
  
Droopy1389:I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SILVERDEMONPANTHER, NEO QUEEN TRINITY AND REYOKO FOR THE ONLY REWIEWS!!!!! SO WRTIE SOMETHING OR KAI WILL DIE HAHAHA  
  
Kai: Umm sorry you can't kill me because, one I'm the main character; two I'm your brother and, three why kill me I didn't do anything they did so kill the reviewers.  
  
Droopy1389: Well your better to kill because everyone loves you hehehe then they will be sad and have to write them *Brings out a knife*  
  
Kai: Please Review for her!!! *Just doges Elizabeth and her knife* I'm out of here!!! *Runs away*  
  
New character (She is only mention once but she won't appear till the sequel)  
  
Erin (Hiwatari)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair: Red  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Bit-Beast: Arina  
  
Data: Erin is Cara's sister who is very hyper. She had never faced the Bio- Volt torture like her sister had faced. She cares a lot about everybody and looks up to her sister a lot.  
  
Key-"Talking" 'Thoughts' ~Bit-Beast~  
  
Ch 3~Everything's new  
  
Kai stood near his bedroom door as Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa were lead into the room by Kenny. Both of the men sat on a burgundy, velvet couch. The living room was much the same as any of the bedrooms but there were a lot more furniture and windows. The room was much taller then the rest of the complex, on the far end of the room near the door sat the T.V system and a giant yellow CD player, which Tyson had brought with him. The wall on the left has two doors, which lead into Kai and Ray's room or Max, Tyson, and Kenny's room. In the middle of the doors was a lone picture of New York City showing the ocean in the back round of the Twin Towers. The next wall, which has a large crystal glass window and the dinning table made of oak containing six oak chairs. The final wall had a door leading to the bathroom and another to the family room that had a larger television and had a set of movies. Mr. Dickenson sat down and took off his bowler hat.  
  
"Well boys in two days time there will be the start of the NYC tournament. The opening ceremony will began at nine and the tournament will start at ten. From there on the battles will begin." Mr. Dickenson started to say but a distance moaning coming from out in the hall stopped him.  
  
"I think we all know who's moan that belongs to, don't we guys" Max sweat dropped and got up and opened the door. Tyson stumbled in looking like he just gained thirty pounds. His shirt was no longer able to conceal his stomach and his shorts were about to burst.  
  
"Burp, Ahh that feels much better" Tyson said looking at his teammates.  
  
"TYSON!" every one of his teammates shouted as they all to fell of their couches and chairs expect for Kai.  
  
"Hey maybe next time we should have Tyson as the Thanksgiving turkey, he's fat enough now" Kai said coldly never opening his eyes.  
  
"Ohh yea Kai will see who gets on the platter" Tyson said starting to move but stopped as his stomach made a disgusting noise like an elephant.  
  
"Oh man I think something is coming out," Tyson said as he ran to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Oh man I just hope he remembers to open a window in there or were all in trouble." Kenny sighed slouching back on the chair.  
  
"Ohh man little dudes why does my homeboy have to be so rude." Grandpa said placing his head in his hands.  
  
"I think that we should wait for Tyson to come out to continue with the tournament information." Mr. Dickenson said looking quite pissed.  
  
"That is if he ever comes out" Ray said sweat drooping. About ten minuets later Tyson emerged from the bathroom and everyone could see the stench floating in the bathroom. He shut the door and sat down on the chair close to the T.V.  
  
"What?" Tyson said confused looking at his teammates watching him.  
  
"Oh lets just say that no one is going to go in there for a while." Max said starting to laugh.  
  
"Tyson you did remember to open a window right?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oops I think I forgot about that, Ohh well a little stench won't hurt anyone will it?" Tyson chuckled.  
  
"Tyson go in there now and open the fucking window" Kai said giving Tyson a death glare.  
  
"All right, all right I'm going now keep your pants on. Geesh" Tyson said heading to the bathroom. Tyson returned from the bathroom and took a seat next to Max on the couch.  
  
"Hey Ty how much did you eat in that two hour period?" Max asked curiously "Hmm lets think---3---uhhh---12---15 yeah 15 courses." He said.  
  
"You got to be kidding me Tyson. Where does all that food go?" Max was about to fall off his chair but lucky Ray was there to catch him.  
  
"Good question Maxy hehehe". Tyson said giggling.  
  
"Umm excuse me boys can we continue?" Mr. Dickenson asked as the BladeBreakers looked towards him. "As I was saying before Tyson arrived, was about the NYC tournament. There are a few new changes in the rules."  
  
"Whoa you have to be kidding me Mr. D I mean why did you change the rules?" Tyson said interrupting Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"I'll get there if you'd be quiet Tyson" Mr. Dickenson said turning aggravated. "Ok well the new rule is about who will play each other. This time during a match every the players in a team will be placed into a machine where the machine will draw out the team members who will fight, as well as the order who will fight."  
  
"So basically your saying that you have to fight whom ever it picks and you can' t chose your opponent." Kai said from the back of the room.  
  
"That's correct Kai. It forces players to go up against different players which you don't normally fight." Mr. Dickenson said looking up at the Bladebreakers.  
  
"I still think it's rigged" Tyson grumped crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Well I think it will help us get better Ty" Max said.  
  
"Actually Tyson it's much better because it will help with facing other opponents with different skills" Kenny said while typing in Dizzi.  
  
"There is one last thing that I will say before I leave is there is a new team which I would like to introduce to you. They are called the Bladechicks. They are a hard group of girls to beat so I don't' think that you should not underestimate them." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
"Are we supposed to be afraid of a group of girls? I don' t think so you guys." Tyson said now laying down on the couch with his arms behind his head and crossing his legs. "This should be a bore. Wake me up when you are done talking about the girls."  
  
"Ohh Tyson you should listen because these girls are not some regular bunch of girls, you all have faced them before" Said Mr. Dickenson grinning. Tyson just looked at Mr. Dickenson with an angered look as Mr. Dickenson began. "The first girl is Salima which you know from Team Psykick. She now owns her own bit-beast, which is an Orca whale named Orcan (lame I know). This bit-beast has enough power to make a whirlpool in the calmest of water." He added.  
  
"Next is Emily form the All Starz. Nothing has changed about her expect that she is more powerful. She normally doesn't blade in the tournaments. Than there's Mariah from the White Tigers. She has improved the most out of all the team." Mr. Dickenson finished and looked at each of the Bladebreakers as they were in total shock.  
  
"Hey Mr. D how can they be a team with only three members I mean you need four to enter right." Ray asked Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Your right Ray, there still is two players to be announce. The first is Cara. She is a new girl to bladeing but her cousin who is the other blader on the team taught her how to blade. But first her bit-beast is Dolpin a large dolphin bit-beast (another lame name). Now the captain of the team is Elizabeth. She has a electrical scorpion bit-beast named Scorpin." Kai's head shot up at all the information about the last two bladers.  
  
'Can it be my sister. I mean if that's Cara, that means that its must be her.' Kai thought as he stared at the stars though the sky light.  
  
"All right boys, that's all the news that I have to tell you right now. Grandpa and I will be leaving now. I wish you boys luck at the tournament and make sure that you train and get up early on the day of the tournament, especially you Tyson." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
"Ohh don't worry about me Mr. Dickenson I will be up and ready when the sun comes up." Tyson said grinning.  
  
"All right boys good luck see you in two days. There will be a bus to pick you up at eight."  
  
"Good night homeboys." Grandpa said. With that Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa left the BladeBreakers alone in the living room.  
  
"So who' s up for some Dinner?" Tyson said.  
  
"Your still hungry Ty?" Max said as a sweat drop fell down the side of his head.  
  
"Yea I just had to take a break from eating so now I'm hungry again." He said patting his stomach.  
  
"I wonder why your hungry Tyson you just got rid of most of it in the bathroom." Ray said sarcastically leaning against the chair.  
  
"How about we skip the dinner and just order some junk food and then watch a movie, how about that you guys?" the Chief said placing Dizzi on the table.  
  
"Hey Chief that's a great idea. I think that's the best idea you came up with all day," Tyson said placing a hand of Kenny's shoulder.  
  
"So what should we order you guys?" Max said worried as a smile came across Tyson's face.  
  
It took a half of an hour in order to pick out all the junk food and snacks. Tyson of coarse chose three quarters of the food. All together the Bladebreakers ordered four tubs of popcorn, three packs of sour patch kids, 2 bunch-a-crunch, one soft pretzel and six orders of soft drinks. It took another half an hour to convince Kai to stay with them, to pick out at movie and wait for the food to arrive. When the food finally arrived from three bellboys the Bladebreakers settled down in the smaller family room off of the side of the living room. They chose the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean' (hehe I was watching this while I was writing...Ohh hotte Orlando Bloom *faints*) from the stash of movies that Tyson brought. Tyson and Max sat on the floor on the count of they would be on the floor anyway after all the snacks they will be eating. Ray and Kenny sat on the couch to the right of the T.V. and Kai sat in a lone chair on the left. Kai wasn't really sure what was going on during the movie, all he could hear were distance voices from his teammates till they were all gone from his mind.  
  
~~~~Elizabeth's house~~~~  
  
Elizabeth could only watch as the rest of the team went crazy over a stupid picture of a fashion model in underwear. All the girls were wearing their Pajamas. Mariah was in a pink tang top and a fuzzy pants, Emily had a green pajama dress, Salima was in red shorts and a red shirt that says 'Don't mess with me', Cara wore a sports top (you know when you exercise) and blue tight shorts and lastly Elizabeth has a purple t-shirt and white silky pants.  
  
'You got to be kidding me, if this is how they are going to act in the tournament----were domed ^. ^U' Elizabeth thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Liz you have to check this out." Mariah said staring at Elizabeth.  
  
"Why would I waist my time looking at ugly men." Elizabeth said to Mariah with a cold stare.  
  
"Ohh come on Liz don't you become a wet blanket too." Cara said still looking at the magazines.  
  
"Ohh whatever I'm leaving, you better get some sleep were starting training at 8:00am." Elizabeth said heading for her bedroom.  
  
"AWW ELIZABETH" Elizabeth's teammates sighed.  
  
"No butts about it or else I'll wake you up when I wakeup to train at 5:00 am with no breakfast" Elizabeth blurted at them before closing her the door on them. Elizabeth flopped herself on her bed on her back. She stared at her ceiling through her skylight and saw the bright moons and stars. Elizabeth didn't fell like gathering her strength to go under her covers, so she fell asleep on them.  
  
~~~~Elizabeth's Dream~~~~  
  
She was in the garden of her grandfather's house. This was the only place in the whole house that wasn't dingy. Her grandmother planted all these flowers before she past away. The garden has flowers of many colors, but mostly of red and yellow and blue. There were roses, daisies, daffodils, irises, and more kinds of flowers surrounded the small lake in the middle. Elizabeth walked over to the bench that sat on the edge of the lake---but there was someone there. He had blue hair, a white scarf and a black and red shirt.  
  
Her heart raced as she could only speak on word----"Kai". He turned but as the moment he was about to show his face it turned dark. Darkness everywhere, Elizabeth couldn't see anything. There was one thing that she could hear though---distant evil laughing. She bought her arms in front of her protecting herself from anything. Then in front of her there was Boris and her Grandfather---and a boy with a blue hair chained and hurt.  
  
'No it can't be...Kai?' Elizabeth said starting to run after Kai but he became distant. It was fading away, everything was.  
  
~~~~End of Dream~~~~  
  
Elizabeth shot up from her bed covered in cold sweat. She was breathing hard as she stood up from her sitting position on the bed and walked over to her balcony. She opened the doors, walked over to the edge of her brass balcony and sat on the railing and stared at the stars. The moon was fully out and the stars were the prettiest color of whitish-yellow ever. Elizabeth always came out side and stared at the stars when she had a problem. She thought to her self not noticing that a picky bit-beast was listening to her thoughts.  
  
'That nightmare must have been a sign. Whenever I have a nightmare it usually something bad happens. Maybe what grandpa said will happen if I see Kai again'.  
  
~~~~Flashback 10 years ago at the Abbey~~~~  
  
Elizabeth was being pulled out of the abbey. She had no strength to fight back the two guards. In front of her stood her 'grandfather'. He approached her a said something to the guards in Russian. She had just started learning the language. She could only understand some of the words in the conversation; Boris, no hope, helpless, and pathetic. Ohh that last word always gets to her. Her grandfather turned his gaze towards her. He lifted her chin up so that their eyes meet.  
  
"Well I see that you are no longer able to join us weakling. Oh well you are pathetic." Elizabeth couldn't stand him anymore; her anger was growing inside of her she felt that the guards loosen her grip when her grandfather had arrived. She took this chance to use all her anger on her grandfather. She pulled her right arm out of the hold and fired her fist at his face. The only thing she saw of her grandfather was a smirk on his face as she felt something sharp on her side. She looked down and saw a knife in her grandfather's hand. It had scraped against her side causing a deep wound. She felt her legs weakening then she fell slightly only to be caught by the guards.  
  
"If you come back here or be reunited with your brother, you and your brother will be dead." Her grandfather snarled at her. She was dragged passed her grandfather to the front door. They went down the stone steps and she was thrown on the cold, snowy floor.  
  
"Get lost you pathetic girl," the man said kicking her on the side where she was cut. They left her be in the snow. She gathered all the strength up and walked up to the entrance. There was someone who she hadn't seen in forever, Her uncle Jim and both her twin cousins Cara and Erin. She was so relived to see them. She had no strength to call for them but she knew that Cara had seen her.  
  
She took off her scarf and wrote on it, "Kai I will always be with you. I'll be in New York City if you want to find me." She tied the scarf on the tree and she felt the warm hands of her uncle around her as she fell into them. She only had enough strength to say one word, "Kai". Then she passed out.  
  
~~~~End of flashback~~~~  
  
Elizabeth reached down to her side and felt the scar from her grandfather. Only one of many scars that he had given to her.  
  
~You should rest mistress. You told your team to rest, now it's your turn~ Scorpin said in her mind.  
  
'You were listing to me weren't you Scorpin' Elizabeth asked her bit-beast.  
  
~Sorry mistress but I couldn't resist~ Scorpin said sadly.  
  
'Scorpin can you come her please'. Just as she asked there was a flash of yellow light and out came her bit-beast in her human form. Scorpin had long yellow hair tied in a high ponytail, with a white spaghetti strap dress with lighting bolts at the end. She also had one inch healed, white sandals.  
  
Scorpin went near Elizabeth with a warming smile. Elizabeth jumped off the railing and wrapped her arms around her bit-beast. Scorpin wrapped her arms around her master as Elizabeth cried her eyes of all the nightmares, dreams and memories that had haunted her. Scorpin held her tight as she cried but suddenly she felt that Elizabeth wasn't crying so she loosened her grip and saw that she had fallen asleep in her arms.  
  
'You got to be kidding me' Scorpin sighed and picked Elizabeth up and walked her into her room. She laied her down under the covers this time and covered her up. Scorpin placed her beyblade in Elizabeth' s hand and she returned to her blade for some rest before the training tomorrow.  
  
~~~~Bladebreaker's Hotel~~~~  
  
Kai opened his eyes slowly to see the familiar ceiling of his room. He noticed Ray sleeping on the bed beside him purring in his sleep.  
  
'Wait a second how did I get in here?' Kai shook of the thought and walked in to the cold outsides of New York City. He was so in thought about one person, Elizabeth. He wanted for the night to end and to see the sunrise.  
  
"You shouldn't worry, the morning will come" said a mystic voice from behind Kai as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I just wish it would hurry up though Dranzer" he replied. He than felt warm arms wrap around his neck. He looked back at his bit-beast in her human form. She had red hair with orange and yellow streaks; a red one strapped dress and red no healed sandals.  
  
"When the sun comes up will find her," Dranzer said. She tightened her grip around Kai's neck. Kai leaned his head onto Dranzer's chest. When Kai leaned back onto Dranzer, she forced him to sit down on one of the lounged chairs. Dranzer went around the chair and sat on the side of the chair only to be pulled onto Kai's lap. She laid her head against his chest and brought her arms around his. Kai placed his head onto her head and wrapped one of his arms around Dranzer's waist. Dranzer could feel that Kai was lost in his thoughts; she used her power to warm Kai. Kai's muscles relaxed and his breathing became steadier. Kai could feel sleep taking over him. He couldn't resistant sleep between the heat and Dranzer presence. He drifted in to a peaceful sleep.  
  
Dranzer looked up at her sleeping master and decided that it was time for her to leave his sleep. She went inside and grabbed a blanket and a pillow and returned outside. Dranzer forced Kai's sleeping body into a laying position and placed the pillow under his head. Then she wrapped the blanket around him. She brought out the blade that she stays in and placed it in Kai's hand. With that she returned to her blade and slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Droopy1389: Wow long chapter. I finally finished it between all the shopping and the homework *sigh*. Hehe got to love between Kai and Dranzer though.  
  
Kai: As if (he was finally caught by Elizabeth and was tied to the chair.)  
  
Droopy1389:I wouldn't talk if I were you. Not in the position you're in.  
  
Kai: What ever.  
  
Droopy1389: SO if no one reviews then that will be it.  
  
Kai: Help!  
  
Droopy1389: Please Review................hehehe hehehe or else *Brings out knife* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Droopy1389-the next chapter will be TRAINING, TRAINING AND MORE TRAINING on both sides..  
  
Tyson and Cara: NO MORE TRAINING  
  
Droopy1389: Live with it or else....evil grin Next chapter: Let the training begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate to say this but this time I won't update for a week WAHHHH *tear* Sorry but please Review!!!!!!!!!! Bye, Liz 


	5. Let The Training Begin

I don't own Beyblade but I do own Elizabeth, Cara and Erin Hiwatari and their bit-beasts, Salina's bit-beat, and Uncle Jim. Thanks and Have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!  
  
Droopy1389:Ok this isn't good I don't think that anyone read my last chapter!!!  
  
Kai: Hmm I wonder why?  
  
Droopy: Do you have to be so mean?  
  
Kai: Yea that's my job!  
  
Droopy: *tear tear*  
  
Kai: Ohh Liz don't cry *hugs Elizabeth*  
  
Droopy: You think that we'll get a review?  
  
Kai Yea don't worry you will *smiles*  
  
Droopy: Thanks Kai *smiles*  
  
Kai: Always  
  
Droopy: Ok lets go get a ice-cream cone on your tab. hehehe  
  
Kai: Who said that I was buying?  
  
Droopy: You said always help me so, you are know.  
  
Kai: Arrg *sweat drop*  
  
Droopy: Yea lets go pulling Kai away.  
  
KEY: "Talking" 'thoughts' ~Bit-beast~  
  
Ch. 4 Let the Training Began  
  
The rays of sunshine ran through the glass windows of Kai and Ray's room. Ray's eyes flinched at the golden rays of light as his eyes opened to an empty room. He looked around the room searching for his roommate but found none. Ray pushed off the bed and stretching his arms in the air and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the bathroom and saw that the towels were in place, not wet and the bath was dry. Ray headed out of his room and headed to the family room. Kai wasn't there, or in the living room or the kitchen. 'Where is Kai' Ray though to himself. He walked back to his room but something in the corner of the balcony caught his eyes. Ray smiled as he walked into the fresh crisp morning air of New York City. Kai lay on the long chair with his head no longer on the pillow, which is now on the floor. The blanket was half on Kai and half off him. He slept with his knees tucked up to his chest as his hands under his head (Ok so he's looks like a cat).  
  
Ray never thought that he could see Kai so peaceful at any time of the day well; unfortunately he's only peaceful at night. (NOT A KAI AND RAY FIC! I'll have one soon!!!)  
  
'Should I wake him Driger' Ray asked his bit-beast.  
  
~I don't think that we should, not quite yet~ Driger replayed.  
  
'Why not now Driger' he asked.  
  
~Dranzer said that he didn't get a lot of sleep last night so she wants him to sleep a bit longer~. Driger said with a yawn.  
  
'All right I'll wake him up after my shower'. Ray said as he undid his connection with his bit-beast. Ray carefully picked up Kai from his chair very surprised that he was light as a feather. He walked though the opened door and over to the bed. He used one of his hands to move the sheets so that Kai could sleep under them. Ray placed Kai in the bed and recovered the blankets on his caption. As soon as he covered him, Kai tucked himself into a ball. Ray chuckled as he went over to his dresser. He picked some new clothes and went to the bathroom he headed to the shower.  
  
He striped himself from his clothing and undid his ponytail letting his hair fall down his macular body. He picked up some shampoo; conditioner and body wash from the gift basket and placed the materials on the floor of the shower and stepped in. He turned the water on warm as the water sprayed on the floor of the shower then he turned the shower handle so it would spray from the showerhead. He massaged his hands though his long black hair till it was complete soaked in water. He reached down to the floor and picked up the shampoo and placed a glob into his hair. He soaked the shampoo into his hair and rinsed it then repeated it for the conditioner. When he was finished with that he took the puff-puff and placed body wash on it. He rubbed the puff-puff around every part his body. (Droopy: *Drool. * Kai: *Hits her in the head*. Get on with the story!). He let the warm water roll down his body taking the suds off.  
  
He just stood in the shower for five minutes while the hot water calmed his tight muscles for the training to come. He turned the shower off and as the water dripped to the floor. He grabbed his towel from the rack and placed it around his waist. He walked over to the semi-steamed mirror. He rubbed his hand on the mirror causing a small-no steamed circle to form. Ray reached into the small drawer and took out a comb, grabbed his long hair and swung it over his shoulder. He began to comb out his hair as a white tiger and a phoenix interfered with his daydreaming.  
  
~You take way to much time with that hair of yours master~ Driger said.  
  
~Like you have anything to do with your hair Driger~ Dranzer said to Driger.  
  
'Dranzer I never knew that you can come into my mind.' Ray said.  
  
~Any bit-beast can go into anybody's mind as long as his or her bit-beast lets you in.~ Dranzer said.  
  
~Yea, Yea, Yea. Whatever now can we get down to business~ Driger said angrily.  
  
'Business. What do you mean business you guys?' Ray said now done with his hair.  
  
~All right Ray; I'm going to tell you something about Kai which he has never told anyone before. I believe that you would understand the most about this because you are the best friend that Kai has~. Dranzer said.  
  
'All right what's this all about Dranzer?' Ray asked.  
  
~Wake me up when your done talking~ Driger said before leaving.  
  
'Aren't you a great bit-beast' Ray said sarcastically.  
  
~Well Ray, I could tell that you saw Kai jump about the new players in the Bladechicks especially the last two Cara and Elizabeth. Well Cara is his cousin which he never seen before ---well only when he was two but I highly doubt that he remembers her. But Elizabeth is the one I need to talk about~ Dranzer said.  
  
'Wait you mean that Kai has family. Instead of living with his grandfather couldn't he have lived with them?' Ray asked Dranzer while getting his clothes on.  
  
~Kai has more family than just Cara but, his grandfather got to him first~ Dranzer said.  
  
'What do you mean that his grandfather got to him first Dranzer?' Ray said asking another question to Dranzer.  
  
~After both Kai's parents were killed, his grandfather was there to take him away so nobody else could take him. ~ Dranzer said.  
  
'I see so it's the first one there wins the prize' Ray said slamming his fist on the counter.  
  
~ Yes unfortunately that happen to Kai and Elizabeth~ Dranzer said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
'Wait the same Elizabeth which is on the Bladechicks?' Ray asked another question.  
  
~Correct Ray, Elizabeth is Kai's sister, which has been separated from him for---~ the door opening cut off Dranzer.  
  
Kai walked in with a towel and some new clothes. Kai and Ray looked at each other before Kai spoke, " Ray what are you doing in here you should be eating breakfast and waking the others"  
  
"Sorry Kai I woke up first so I decided that I should take a shower," Ray said.  
  
"Fine now go eat something and wake the others," Kai said pushing Ray out of the bathroom.  
  
'Geesh didn't have to push me out of there.' Ray said now having the challenge of waking up the rest of his team.  
  
Kai was sitting on the counter talking to his bit-beast.  
  
'Dranzer I know that you were in Ray's mind taking to him, I could sense you there. What were you talking about?' he asked his bit-beast.  
  
~Nothing Kai it was nothing. I didn't do anything~ Dranzer said shaky.  
  
'Dranzer out now!' Kai demand.  
  
A flash of red light beamed as Dranzer appeared looking down at the floor. Kai jumped in front of Dranzer as she looked at the floor, not daring to look into his brown eyes. Unfortunately Dranzer felt Kai' s hand on her chin as she was forced to look into his eyes. She couldn't help but let a few tears fall down her eyes.  
  
"What did you tell him Dranzer?" Kai asked.  
  
"About Elizabeth" She said.  
  
Kai brought his hand off of her chin and looked down at the floor. Dranzer felt ashamed of what she had done. Kai turned his body so that his back was towards Dranzer. Kai couldn't understand why Dranzer had told Ray, she promised that she would never tell anyone of his past. Dranzer walked Kai and when he didn't move she embraced him into a hug. He didn't' move an inch but she knew why.  
  
"Kai I'm so sorry, but I needed to tell someone. You kept everything a secret but you have friends now, you can tell them." Dranzer said as more tears came down her face. "Kai please forgive me," She said looking down. Kai knew that he had friends to tell, but he was afraid that something might happen if he told them. He looked at the trembling form hugging him. He felt that he was too rough on her; so he wrapped his arms around her and brought her in tight. Dranzer snuggled into him as he tightens his grip on her. He rubbed his hand on her back calming her down.  
  
"I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier. I didn't mean to, it's just that I was afraid that something might happen Dranzer. Will you forgive me?" Kai said sincerely.  
  
Dranzer brought her head up to look into Kai's eyes. Her eyes were all read and teary. She nodded her head as Kai came down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She placed a smile on her face and laid her head on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Just next time don't tell anyone unless you ask me first Dranzer" Kai said sweetly.  
  
"No problem Master" Dranzer said still in his arms.  
  
"All right sleepyhead I have to take a shower so you go take a rest in your blade." Kai said taking Dranzer out of his grasp.  
  
"But your too comfy to sleep on" Dranzer said.  
  
"Yea, yea go to sleep we have training soon. You need to rest up." Kai said turning his face to the cold, emotionless face. Dranzer nodded and returned to her blade. 'Note to self, make sure Ray learns not to tell anyone about my secret.' Kai thought to himself. He took all his beauty supplies to the counter and placed then into the basket. 'It's too late to take a shower; I'll take one later after training. (Don't worry he will---- hehehe)  
  
Ray, Max and Kenny all stood around the bed looking at a snoring sleeping Tyson. Tyson was spread over the bed snoring with drool falling out of his mouth.  
  
"I think we should get plate of pancakes place it in front of his nose and hopefully that will be able to wake him up" Max said yawning.  
  
"Didn't we already try that already Chief?" Ray asked.  
  
"Maybe we should ask Kai to wake him up" Kenny said.  
  
"Who called my name" a voice came from the doorway. Kai leaned against the doorframe. He was changed into his normal training clothes and walked up to the bed.  
  
"I see you couldn't wake Tyson up." Kai said removing the rest of the covers from Tyson.  
  
He picked Tyson up by the scuff of his shirt and walked out of the room with Tyson over his shoulder. The rest of the team followed behind them, scared of what Kai might do. He walked into the bathroom. He placed Tyson on the floor and went to the bathtub. He turned the water to cold and plugged up the tub. The tub filled with cold water as the rest of the BladeBreakers watched in horror. Kai turned off the water and picked up Tyson from the floor. He held him over the tub and gave an evil smirk as he drooped him into he tub.  
  
"COLD COLD COLD!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled jumping out of the tub-soaking wet with his arms around his body.  
  
"About time you woke up Tyson. Training starts in a half a hour." Kai said leaving the bathroom and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kai" Tyson said leaving the bathroom to his room. The rest of the BladeBreakers just shrugged their shoulders and left.  
  
(This is at the same time Ray woke up but at Elizabeth wakes up at her house....get it?)  
  
Elizabeth was woken up by the annoying beeping noise of her alarm clock. She brought her arm out from under her blankets and slammed the off button. She just laid in her bed hoping that she could get some sleep from the night but a gold flash of light and a bit-beast yelling at her woke her up.  
  
"Elizabeth its time to get up, you were the one who said that you were getting up early in order to train for the tournament" Scorpin said pulling the sheets off Elizabeth's head.  
  
"Mnnnnn leave me alone Scorpin" Elizabeth said pulling the blankets back over her head.  
  
"Come on sleepy head. You---have---to---get---up!" With that Scorpin pulled all the sheets off of Elizabeth.  
  
"Scorpin...." Elizabeth moaned using her hand trying to find her covers.  
  
"Elizabeth_______GET UP" Scorpin yelled in Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth sat up with start and gave Scorpin a death glare. The only thing Scorpin could go is giving a chuckle at her.  
  
"All right already, now go in your blade!" Elizabeth yelled at Scorpin.  
  
"Thank-you I'll see you later" With that Scorpin returned to her blade.  
  
Elizabeth picked up her blade and brought it to her face, 'Your dead Scorpin that's all I can say'.  
  
Scorpin glowed yellow as a challenge. Elizabeth walked to the bathroom and took a shower and than got change into her training clothes; a yellow and black no sleeved shirt, yellow cargo pants, black shoes, a yellow glove and a white scarf. Elizabeth walked into her bathroom with her yellow face paint. She sat on the small stool dipping her brush into the paint and placed the outlines of her triangles, filled them in and waved them dry. Elizabeth looked at her self in the mirror and left. She had to make breakfast and hopefully try to pry her team out of bed. She creaked open her door and walked through the living room not trying to wake her teammates from their slumber. When she passed the living room she headed down stairs and to the kitchen.  
  
In the middle of the sky blue, square kitchen was her uncle. He sat reading the Friday newspaper. He didn't say anything as Elizabeth scrambled around the kitchen and placing things here and there on the counter. She made eggs, toast, bagels, and poured glasses of orange juice in cups. She placed the food on the table as her uncle finally broke the silence.  
  
"You know you shouldn't hide everything inside Elizabeth. You're not the same person on the outside anymore because you hide everything, why not show something" Uncle Jim said to Elizabeth placing the newspaper on the table.  
  
"What's the point when everything just harms you" Elizabeth said not looking at her uncle. "If you don't mind I need to wake up my team."  
  
Elizabeth left her uncle in the kitchen and headed back upstairs. Her team was still in a peaceful sleep but that won't last for long.  
  
'Hey do me a favor and wake them up.' Elizabeth said to Scorpin.  
  
~And how do I do that Elizabeth?~ Scorpin questioned.  
  
'How many times have you woke me up not the normal way' Elizabeth sighed even though this would wake anyone up, she needed to wake her teammates up fast.  
  
~Ohh that way, I think that I woke you up six times with that~ Scorpin giggled she loved to hurt people during their sleep.  
  
'Do it now please' Elizabeth said bringing out her blade. A bright yellow light flashed and Scorpin appeared.  
  
"Which one should I wake up first?" Scorpin said to her self.  
  
"I don't care just wake them all up in a minute all right?" Elizabeth sat on the chair and watched as Scorpin was in the middle of room with all of Elizabeth's teammates around her. Scorpin was grinning and closed her eyes. At two of her fingers on both hands (index and pinky on both) small bolts of electrical bolts were coming from them (Ok so basically the electric bolts are circling between her index and pinky).  
  
"Wake up time!" Scorpin said as the lighting bolts charged at Elizabeth's teammates.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Cara, Mariah, Emily and Salima yelled sitting up clearly awake.  
  
"Thanks Scorpin. Now return to your blade so you don't cause a commotion". Elizabeth said as Scorpin returned to her blade.  
  
"Elizabeth, what are you doing there?" Cara said, the first one to notice Elizabeth on the chair watching them.  
  
"Get your lazy asses out of bed and eat breakfast." Elizabeth said leaving her teammates in the living room. "Ohh yea training starts in half-a- hour." Elizabeth added shutting her door to her bedroom.  
  
"What's up with her?" Mariah asked. The rest of the team just shrugged and got up heading to the kitchen. "Why is my hair sticking up?" Mariah asked.  
  
Elizabeth sat on her bed as Scorpin circled in her small Beydish. Scorpin was zigzagging around the dish but Elizabeth wasn't paying attention because she was deep in thought. Elizabeth was thinking about Kai. She still didn't know where to look first. She also knew that she had to train but she couldn't keep her head straight.  
  
~You shouldn't worry about you team, they can take care of themselves~ Scorpin said to Elizabeth who snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
'Should I go and look for him?' Elizabeth asked Scorpin.  
  
~Do it Elizabeth I'm sure that your team will be fine alone~ She said to her.  
  
'Kai will be in the tournament so I'll look for him later' Elizabeth said allowing Scorpin to return to her hand.  
  
Elizabeth walked out from her room and noticed that her team had packed all their things and were down stairs eating. The Bladechicks were around the table done eating all the food that she had made for them. They were all chatting to each other peacefully without noticing that Elizabeth was leaning against the wall.  
  
"I don't believe that the tournament is tomorrow. What do you girls think about it?" Cara asked her teammates.  
  
"Were going to smoke them all" Mariah said grinning.  
  
"You wont beat them if you don't practice." Elizabeth said to her team after her teammates were talking.  
  
"Uhhh Elizabeth how long have you been standing there" Salima asked.  
  
"Long enough to see that you are all done eating so lets go. We're doing four hours of training then followed by a hour lunch break then back to four hours of more training then a hour of conditioning, dinner and last battling each other for a hour then lights out." Elizabeth said. Her teammates had their jaws to the table in surprise as Elizabeth looked at them.  
  
"Un less you want to lose it's up to you but, if your ready to train follow me. Elizabeth went out the side door and her teammates groaned behind her. She led her teammates to the park into a shaded area beneath the trees.  
  
"All right start doing push-ups and crunches and sprints from the tree over there to her." Elizabeth said leaving her teammates all pissed.  
  
"Hey Liz what are you doing." Cara asked.  
  
Elizabeth didn't answer but she didn't have to. She walked over to a huge tree and looked up. She bent her knees a little and jumped up on to a branch ten feet up. She leapt up to the next branch and so on. Her teammates were looking at her with awwwww.  
  
"What are you looking at, get to work" Elizabeth said harshly to her teammates back to jumping the branches. Her teammates just shrugged it off and began to work on what they were doing.  
  
Just like brother like sister, Kai is training his team for the up coming tournament. Kai and Ray were on the treadmill jogging with no shirts on! (Droopy1389: MEGA DROOL) Max and Tyson were lifting weights and Kenny was monitoring their workout.  
  
"Awwwww Chief do we have to do this, I rather do running" Tyson wined.  
  
"Ohh really Tyson. You better do what the chief says or I'll train you instead," Kai said coldly to Tyson.  
  
"No that's fine Kai, Ill stay with the Chief's training thanks anyway Kai hehehe" Tyson replied to Kai.  
  
"Humph" Kai replied to Tyson giving a death glare. Kai turned to Ray. "Ray we need to talk about your talk with a cretin phoenix of mine" Kai said just loud enough so that Ray could hear.  
  
Ray looked in shocked that Kai found out. "Uhhh what do you mean Kai?" Ray asked.  
  
"Ray I know all about Dranzer going into your mind by using Driger" Kai said glaring at Ray. Ray looked down at his feet, 'He knows, I'm so dead' Ray though to himself.  
  
"Ray, I don't mind that you know about my past but it's not a good thing for you to know" Kai said quietly. Ray looked at his captain. Kai was on the verge of crying. His face was showing emotion in his eyes. Ray reached his hand onto Kai's back. Kai's head jumped up to look at his teammate smiling at him. Kai had a brief smile on for a second and then it was off the next. Kai shut his treadmill off and walked off. Ray coped his captain and shut off his. Kai and Ray placed their shirts on once again and walked over to the chief.  
  
"All right both Ray and Kai had finished your 20 minuets of jogging, I think we should start some battles." The chief said. "Hey chief are we done here too?" Max asked trying to lift a fifty-pound weight.  
  
"Yea you guys are done too." The Chief told Tyson and Max. "I think that we should have Kai against Ray and Max versus Tyson." "Tyson you need to improve your attack, Max your defense needs improvement on when your opponent hits you with a strong attack." The chief said to Tyson and Max.  
  
"All right Tyson lets go" Max told Tyson as they walked over to the dish.  
  
"Next Ray you need to build up your endurance and Kai----do what ever you like because you're ok for the tournament." The Chief said. Kai just walked over to the beystaduium. Tyson and Max were in the misted of battle. Kai brought out his Dranzer and launcher and Ray brought out Driger and his launcher. Both of them approached different sides of the dish.  
  
"You ready Kai" Ray asked stepping into his stance.  
  
"Humph this is going to be easy Ray," he told Ray stepping into his stance. Ray just shook his head and refocused himself.  
  
"3-----2------1-----Let it rip!" Both Ray and Kai said together. Dranzer and Driger circled around the stadium waiting for an opening.  
  
"Driger Tiger Claw Attack!" Ray commanded Driger as Driger flew towards Dranzer with tremendous force. Kai smirked as Dranzer easily dogged the attack. Ray gasped as Dranzer easily evaded the attack.  
  
"Ray if you want to see a attack then try this, Dranzer Flame Tornado!" Kai said to Ray and Dranzer. Dranzer's blade ignited with flames as a tornado of fire formed above it. Dranzer flew forward and attack Driger making Ray's blade to fly out of the dish, almost hitting Ray in the head. Dranzer returned back to Kai' s outstretched hand as Ray went over to grab Driger.  
  
"Wow Kai how did you improve so much on you attack?" Ray asked coming back over to Kai and the Beystadium.  
  
"Humph" Kai said leaning against the wall in his normal stance. Ray shrugged and walked over to Max and Ray who were doing more practice. Max's blade fell out of the Beystadium, as Tyson jumped up and down like a four year old (Kai: I wouldn't doubt it Droopy1389: Ohh I wouldn't talk I remember you when you were four in the pool...hehe Kai: You wouldn't dare Droopy1389: Hehe _)  
  
"I win again, I win again" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Nice battle bud" Max said. Tyson giggled as he pulled Max into a hug making him to bounce up and down with him. Both of them giggled as Ray and Chief watched them. Ray turned around to the wall to see that his caption was no longer there. Ray looked around the room to see no one there.  
  
'Where is Kai' Ray asked himself.  
  
~Don't worry Ray he's just talking with Dranzer about Elizabeth~ Driger told Ray.  
  
'Ohh thanks Driger' Ray said.  
  
~Don't feel down Ray, Kai will be fine~ Driger said.  
  
'All right then' Ray said leaving gym to look for his caption.  
  
Kai stood in the hallway looking up at the ceiling. Ray hid behind the pillar because he did' t want to disturbed his caption's thoughts. 'Dranzer, is Ray here now?' Kai asked his bit-beast.  
  
~Yes I sense him as well~ Dranzer told Kai.  
  
'Dranzer I want you to meet Ray in human form' Kai told Dranzer.  
  
~Tell me when~ Dranzer said.  
  
"Ray you can come out from hiding, I know that you are there" Kai said. Ray stepped out of the shadow of the pillar looking down. He walked over to Kai and stood in front of him.  
  
"Ray I'm not going to kill you or anything so you don't' have to look so bad" Kai told Ray as Ray looked up. Ray smiled and stood up straight.  
  
"Ray I want you to meet Dranzer" Kai said. Ray looked confused as Kai smiled. 'Now' He told Dranzer. Kai brought out his blue blade and a flash of red light spread across the hallway. Ray shielded his eyes from the bright light with his arm. When the light died down, Ray saw a young girl with red, yellow and orange hair, a red one sleeved red dress and white one healed shoes. She smiled at Ray and walked over to him. She walked around him looking at him (everywhere).  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Ray" Dranzer said bowing slightly. Ray looked at Kai and Kai nodded at him. Kai sat down on a small bench near the wall.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Dranzer" Ray said stretching out his hand which Dranzer graciously shook. Ray and Dranzer smiled at each other as Dranzer waked over to Kai and sat on his lap.  
  
"What am I now, your bench?" Kai asked Dranzer. Dranzer smiled at Kai and snuggled closer to Kai. Kai wrapped one hand around Dranzer's waist and one on her back fiddling with her beautiful hair. Dranzer closed her eyes as she relaxed in the body heat of Kai. Ray looked at the two and just shrugged. Kai and Dranzer looked up as they heard the distant voices of their teammates coming from the gym.  
  
"Sorry we couldn't talk Ray, maybe another time" Dranzer said getting off Kai's lap. Kai stood up and brought out his blade.  
  
"We'll talk later" Kai said to Dranzer as she returned to her bit. Ray smiled at Kai as Kai returned back to him.  
  
"Where did you two disappear to?" Tyson asked Ray and Kai. Ray just stood there and Kai just smirked.  
  
"How about you mind your own business Tyson. Now everyone get to bed the tournament is tomorrow" Kai said coldly as he left his team in the hallway.  
  
"Geesh" Tyson sighed and walked after his caption. The other Bladebreakers just followed after him.  
  
The Bladechicks had finally finished their harsh training from Elizabeth. Currently they were in the upstairs living room of the house in their PJ's.  
  
"Whose tired?" Cara sighed.  
  
"Me" the rest of the Bladechicks sighed expect for Elizabeth. They all laid down in their sleeping bags as Elizabeth turned off the lights.  
  
"Good night" Elizabeth whispered only that she could hear it. She walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed looking out her glass doors to the stars. She smiled and walked over to the side of her bed and brought her covers off the bed. She went under the covers and recovered herself.  
  
'I'm amazed how well they trained today' Elizabeth said to Scorpin.  
  
~And you thought that they were going to do badly~ Scorpin said.  
  
'Yea, Yea well we should get to sleep we have the tournament tomorrow and Kai...' She became silent on the last word.  
  
~We'll find him~ She said to Elizabeth  
  
'All right, good night Scorpin' Elizabeth said to Scorpin.  
  
~Good night Elizabeth~ Scorpin said leaving. Elizabeth snuggled into her covers and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~Bladebreaker's Hotel~~~~  
  
Kai and Ray laid in their beds taking to one another.  
  
"Hey Kai do you think that we can win the tournament?" Ray asked.  
  
"You can never know what can happen in this team," Kai said to Ray. Ray giggled a bit as Kai turned to him. "Ray you should get some sleep we have the tournament tomorrow"  
  
"All right Kai good night" Ray said.  
  
"Good night Ray" Kai said turning his back towards Ray. Kai said only one thing before he went to sleep, "Elizabeth".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Droopy1389: Wow that was long.  
  
Kai: yea, yea what's up with the ending there that was so boring  
  
Droopy: Sorry bout that I had to end it somehow.  
  
Kai: Whatever  
  
Droopy: Next chapter is the tournament!!!!  
  
Next chapter: The Past is Revealed. 


	6. The Past is revealed

I don't own Beyblade but I do own Elizabeth, Cara and Erin Hiwatari and their bit-beasts, Salina's bit-beast and Uncle Jim. Thanks and have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!!!!  
  
Droopy1389: All right lets start the next chapter!!!  
  
Kai: Great *Sigh* your mom is going to kill you for being on for three hours a day you know?  
  
Droopy: She doesn't understand about how writers are....hehe. Well that's why I haven't updated the story in this long time---- sorry every body, especially 'Rays biggest fan' I've been grounded from the computer!!!!"  
  
Kai: You really need to calm down  
  
Droopy: Time for the chapter!!!!  
  
Kai: *falls down anime style*  
  
KEY: "Talking" 'Thoughts' ~Bit-Beast~  
  
Ch. 5~The Past is revealed  
  
Kai yawned as the morning sun rose in the bedroom. He pulled the covers off of himself and sat up on the side of his bed. He looked at the black digital clock on the nightstand. The red numbers read 6:54 am. Kai sighed and stood up stretching his back. He looked over his shoulder to see his friend still in slumber. He reached down to the blankets and covered his teammate with the rest of them. Kai smiled and went over to his dresser picking out his normal clothing and a towel. He walked to the bathroom while striping off his white bedtime shirt, throwing it into the laundry basket. He closed the bathroom door behind him as he entered the bathroom. Kai placed his clothing and towel on the white, marble counter as he took off the reaming clothing and throwing them into the corner of the room (Droopy1389: Drool...*faints* Kai: What's up with her?). Kai took Dranzer out of his pant pocket and placed it on the top of the shower looking into the shower (Ohh). Kai turned on the warm water letting it warm up his feet and than turning the knob so it would pour from the showerhead.  
  
He tilted his head back so that the water can soak his hair. Kai closes his eyes relaxing in the warm heat of the water ran down his body. He just stood in the water for a few minutes in thought in till Dranzer interrupted him.  
  
~You know they call showers, showers because you're supposed to wash your self-fast. Right now your like taking a bath~ Dranzer said sarcastically.  
  
"Will you quit it? I'm trying to think about the tournament you stupid birdbrain~ Kai said out loud.  
  
~STUPID----BIRD----BRAIN!!!! Kai how dare you call me that~ Dranzer screeched.  
  
"Can't you ever take a joke Dranzer? Geesh---are you ready for the tournament?" Kai asked his bit-beast changing the subject.  
  
~All raring to go~ Dranzer said happily.  
  
Kai smiled and finished his business in the shower. Eight minutes later Kai emerged out of the shower, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. He grabbed Dranzer off of the shower wall and now placed her on the counter. Kai sat on the stool and started to comb out his hair. A bright red light filled the room as Dranzer appeared behind Kai.  
  
"I like you with out your blue triangles. Without them, they make you look younger and cuter" Dranzer said.  
  
Kai smiled and continued to comb out his hair as Dranzer walked up to Kai and placed her hands on his bare shoulders. Kai relaxed at the touch in till he received a backhand to his head. He rubbed the bump on the back of his head as Dranzer gave him a death glare crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Never call me that ever again. You got that Kai" Dranzer asked.  
  
"Did you have to hit me that hard?" Kai wined.  
  
"Yes" Dranzer said, as her grin became a smile than she started to laugh.  
  
"You are so dead" Kai said.  
  
Before Dranzer could move, Kai wrapped his strong arms around her small waist pulling her in between his legs not allowing her to move (hehe he is still just in a towel). Dranzer squealed in his grasp trying to break away. Kai snickered at his strong, proud bit-beast was laughing in his grasp. Kai then took one of his arms off of Dranzer's waist bringing it up to her neck. He had a great but evil plan.  
  
"Kai don't you dare" Dranzer screamed. Too late. Kai grinned and began to tickle her neck. Dranzer tighten up and began to laugh uncontrollably as Kai tickled her even more.  
  
"Kai---haha----stop----haha---please---haha haha" Dranzer said her best between laughs. Kai stopped tickling her as her laughing became silent. Dranzer turned her head to face Kai. Kai smiled at her as Dranzer smiled back. Kai brought his head down so the distance between Dranzer and himself became smaller. Dranzer tilted her head so that her lips touched his. Kai placed his hands loosely around her waist as Dranzer placed her hands on his bare muscled chest. The kiss than became passionate. Dranzer felt around his broad chest and upper back, as the only thing she could do is moan. Kai brought his hand up to her one strap of her dress and bought it off her shoulder. He bought the dress farther down as her strapless bra came to be show. He bought the dress down to her waist as they broke for a breath.  
  
Dranzer stood up from Kai's lap so her dress falls to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked it away and removed her sandals kicking them away too. Kai stood up standing right in front of Dranzer. His towel was loosely tied at his waist as Dranzer took off her bra and underwear in a very sexy way. Kai stood in awe with his jaw sagging as her skinny body was in full view. Kai took his hand to his waist taking his towel off. (Droopy1389: 0.o). Dranzer looked at Kai from top to bottom not missing a spot. Kai came up to her wrapping his arms tightly around her waist bringing her in tight. Dranzer's body was placed against Kai's body as they broke out into a thrustful kiss. Kai's hands were moving around Dranzer's body as Kai and Dranzer moved to the floor. Dranzer was on the bottom as Kai was on the top. Both of them got lost into a world of their own. (Don't kill me.....I need to keep this PG-13 but I think you all know what is happening hehe).  
  
~~~~Rays and Kai's room, Ray's POV~~~~  
  
"What the hell is going on in there?" I asked to my teammate but to my surprise he wasn't in bed. "Ohh great now he's missing," I said to my self. I groaned getting out of the warmth of my bed. I shoved off the sheets now standing in the cold air of my room. I shivered a bit as I stretched. I heard it again, some thumping noises and some moaning coming from the bathroom. "Who would be making all that noise at"? I looked at the clock "7:26 in the morning." I asked my self. I walked over to the bathroom to show who ever is in there a piece of my mind. I was about to barge but I heard familiar voices. I put my ear against the wood door to hear, gentle woman's voice and a deep man's voice coming from inside. I bent down so my head could see through the keyhole. Inside the room was something that I couldn't believe.  
  
Kai and Dranzer were on the floor without any clothes on, lying very close (may I empathize on very) to each other. It looked like they had quite a long time together doing things----- (GO KAI!). Kai and Dranzer were sweating and breathing hard. I was in shock. (Ray: Geese Kai don' t ware Dranzer out hehehe. Droopy1389: I agree. Kai: Shut up! *Death glare* Ray and Droopy1389: EEEP!). I couldn't move from my spot as I thought 'Kai---- Mr. Antisocial----well----doing that.' Kai was lying on his side, perched up on his elbow facing Dranzer who was laying her side, eyes closed with her hands under her head, resting near Kai's chest. Kai's free hand was massaging Dranzer's waist/lower back. He also had his legs wrapped around Dranzer's pulling her close (You know where hehehe). I blinked a few times and stood up standing up straight. I walked away from the door over to my dresser. 'I think I will take a shower in the other bathroom'.  
  
~~~~End of POV~~~~  
  
"You tired?" Kai asked gently. He massaged her back as she moved closer to Kai.  
  
"Amm hmm" Dranzer moaned.  
  
"We have to get ready for the tournament. Everyone is probably starting to wake up now." Kai said. He sat up unwrapping his legs from Dranzer's. He than placed his arms under Dranzer's knees and back, picking her up onto his lap. He took his hand out from under her knees and placed it on her waist. Dranzer laid her head onto Kai's shoulder while her face was in his neck. He began to rub her back.  
  
"It's time to leave. The tournament is going to start and we need to get ready." Kai said kissing Dranzer on the forehead. She brought her face out of his neck and looked into his brown eyes.  
  
"Do we have to----?" She moaned placing her head on his toned chest. She could hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest.  
  
"Oh great, my proud phoenix is now a lazy phoenix" Kai laughed. Dranzer however glared at him and slapped him on his head.  
  
"Ohh yea right, Any way don't you have a tournament to go to?" Dranzer smirked as she broke out of Kai's grasp. She walked over to her pile of clothes and replaced all of them. She started to comb her hair out when Kai stated to put on his clothes. When she was done with her hair, Kai snatched the comb out of her hand. Kai smirked and Dranzer elbowed him in the side only to have his arms around her waist. She looked up into his brown eyes. She rose to her tipsy toes. Their lips met in a small, graceful kiss. They broke into smiles as Kai brought out his blade.  
  
"It's time, so I hope your ready for the big tournament. We'll probably be against Elizabeth" Kai said as Dranzer place one more kiss on his cheek before returning to her blade. Kai returned his blade to his pocket and walked over to the mirror. He took in a deep breath returning to his cold mask on. Kai quickly painted on his blue triangles as Dranzer groaned at him. He walked out of the bathroom and to his surprise that the room was all-clean and Ray was not in the room. He lazily threw his clothing into the basket and walked out of the room. It was amazing site to see the rest of the team all ready and dressed, especially Tyson.  
  
"Look the sourpuss is late haha. I was done before you" Tyson giggled giving Kai a you-suck-I'm-better smirk.  
  
"Whatever Tyson" Kai said coldly.  
  
Kai walked over to the kitchen table grabbing the last piece of toast on the plate full of crumbs. Kai slowly eat the toast thinking about the tournament.  
  
~Eat some more Kai, I know that you are hungry, I can feel it~ Dranzer said to him  
  
'I'm fine, it's just that I'm focusing on the tournament' Kai said.  
  
~Ok Mr. Grumpy gills~ Dranzer said in a babyish voice.  
  
'Whatever' Kai said. Kai walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. He looked at the clock on the wall, which read 8:49. 'Mr. Dickenson is going to be here soon. We've better get moving' Kai thought to himself. "Hey you jackasses lets get going" Kai told his teammates.  
  
"Kai do you have to use such language around us little kids" Tyson said in a childish voice.  
  
"Bunch of wise guys" Kai said coldly. He gave a death glare to Tyson who filched at it. Ray, Kenny and Max stood in the back of the room watching Tyson's death wish.  
  
"He's in for it now" Max whispered to Ray and Kenny.  
  
"Kai must have woke on the wrong side of the bed today or something," Kenny said.  
  
"I wouldn't say that Chief, he's just in the tournament mood" Dizzi said.  
  
'I wouldn't say that' Ray thought. He remembered that hopefully Kai will find his sister but something is making him scared to.  
  
~~~~Flashback Rays and Kai's bathroom~~~~  
  
Ray was listening to Kai's story about him and Kai's younger sister Elizabeth. He sat on the bathtub side and Kai leaned against the sink counter. Kai dared not to look at Ray; he only looked out the small window into the sky.  
  
"Elizabeth was always unusual. She could kind of sense when danger would happen in her dreams. I could also sense things sometimes but not as much as Elizabeth. The day before our parents were killed, she had a dream about a vampire killing someone. A vampire represented death and blood and sure enough her dream came true. A little while after we were taken to Bio- Volt, before we had the harshful training from Boris, Elizabeth had a daydream showing us meeting each other but as we came to touch each other, I disappeared. I wasn't sure what it meant but when she got kicked out, I knew that it was another warning" Kai told Ray.  
  
"So your afraid that if you see each other again, something might happen to either you or Elizabeth." Ray asked. Kai simply nodded not moving his eyes from the window.  
  
"You don't have to worry about anything Kai. You have your team and Elizabeth has hers and I'm sure that nothing will happen to either of you with everyone around." Ray said proudly. Kai turned his head and looked into his golden eyes and saw that Ray meant what he said. He nodded his head and stared out of the window once again. Ray stood up and walked over to Kai putting out a hand.  
  
"Hey Kai I'll be there when ever you need me bud, you can count on it" Ray said. Kai turned his head to Ray and Kai took his outstretched hand and shook it.  
  
"You better be bud." Kai said smiling to Ray who smiled back to him. Then out of nowhere a loud crash was heard coming from the other room.  
  
"I got it Kai" Ray said leaving the room to find out what was going on with his other teammates.  
  
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~  
  
Ray broke out of his daydream to see Max and Kenny laughing their heads off at Tyson who was grabbed by his hair by Kai. Kai started to pull him harder to the door. Tyson was fidgeting to get out of Kai's grip.  
  
"Oww Kai stop Oww pulling my hair, I can walk." Tyson wined as Kai pulled him harder to make Tyson to shut up. Ray started to giggle as Tyson folded his arms over his chest and started to pout like a baby. Kai smirked and pulled Tyson all the up till he was standing on his feet. Kai grinned and Tyson swore at him. Kai turned to his other teammates.  
  
"Lets go, we've spent to much time talking" Kai said coldly. Kai walked out of the room. Tyson stuck his tongue out at him as Kai walked out of the door. As soon as Kai left, Max, Kenny and Ray walked over to Tyson.  
  
"Man Ty, you must have some hell of a hard head to withstand that" Max giggled.  
  
"Shut up you guys" Tyson yelled. He walked out of the door following his cold captain.  
  
"I guess we should go too," Kenny said to Max and Ray. The nodded and walked down the hallway after the two pissed teammates. The hall way was covered in lights and beautiful banners of red and blue. They walked down the staircase that led to the lobby. The Bladebreakers walked though the lobby and though the glass door to the outside. They walked outside to be meet by two elder men who are only Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's grandpa. Kai stood on the far side of Mr. Dickenson, away from everyone as the rest of the Bladebreakers stood around the two men.  
  
"I see that you're all on time, that's good to see. All right boys the bus is on the side of the hotel. Head over there and tell the driver to leave. Grandpa and I will meet you after the opening ceremony in your locker room" Mr. Dickenson said leaving the Bladebreakers to get into the bus. The Bladebreakers walked over to the side of the hotel with Tyson and Max in the front, Ray and Kenny in the middle and Kai in the back who was not paying attention to the rest of the team. They found the BBA bus was on the side of the hotel. They waited at the door till door opened the door to reveal the bus driver. He wore the BBA bus driver uniform, which consisted of blue pants, blue tux shirt and a blue BBA hat on his head. He had short, brown baggy hair, brown eyes and a muscular body.  
  
"You're the Bladebreakers right?" The bus driver asked them. The Bladebreakers expect for Kai shook their heads in agreement. "Good come in, we have to get going of were going to make it to the tournament" He said with a smile forming on his face. The BladeBreakers walked in one by one in the bus and down the aisle. Ray walked down the aisle till he found a seat. He was about to sit in the seat but Kai grabbed his wrist gently and pushed Ray down the aisle to the back of the bus. Ray stooped in front of the long seat (you know that some busses have a seat that goes across the whole back of the bus) and looked at Kai. Ray saw in his eyes that he had something he needed to tell him. Kai walked past Ray and sat next to the window as Ray came in the seat and sat next to Kai.  
  
"So what's on your mind" Ray asked. "Is it about Elizabeth" he added.  
  
"It could be, Ray the bus driver is from Bio-Volt" Kai told Ray. Ray gasped and looked at the bus driver. His eyes were hidden under his hat, but you could see the grin on his face. Ray returned his gaze back to Kai with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Kai do you think that your grandfather and Boris found out about you and Elizabeth?" Ray asked.  
  
"I don't know Ray, I don't know" Kai said depressed. Ray brought his had and placed his hand on Kai shoulder.  
  
"I'm here for you bud," Ray said to Kai who gave a slight smile to Ray. "So bud what are your game plans for the tournament today?" Ray asked. Kai began to tell Ray about the plans for the tournament, but they didn't notice the small camera and microphone in the corner, listening to them during their conversation.  
  
"Your right Kai, you should be afraid. If anything happens between you and Elizabeth, Bio-volt will be the one behind it if anything does" The bus driver said as he just heard Ray and Kai's conversation though his earpiece.  
  
"I assume that Kai is behaving as planed," a deep voice said from the earpiece.  
  
"Yes sir, by the look of things he's going to try and find her and then be reunited with each other" The bus driver said.  
  
"Good than everything is going as planned. We'll strike them during the finals" The voice said.  
  
"Will do sir," the bus driver said.  
  
"Good, keep an eye on both of them. You got that Kyle?" The voice said.  
  
"Yes master Voltaire" Kyle said.  
  
"Good_____" Voltaire said evilly.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Bus Driver. Do you know how long it will take to get to the stadium?" Max asked Kyle. Kyle broke out of his evil daydream and looked at Max through the rearview mirror.  
  
"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes," Kyle said with a smile to Max.  
  
"Thanks you Mr. Bus driver" Max said. Kyle nodded and went back to driving the bus.  
  
"Ok guys, it's time to talk about the tournament" Kenny said bringing out Dizzi and opening up her up. "I looked up information about the Bladechicks and I think you should see it" Kenny said.  
  
"What do you got Dizzi?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well they don't call me Dizzi for nothing" Dizzi said as Kenny turned her around to face the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Ok Dizzi show us all the data you got" Kenny said. Dizzi's screen turned white and Salima came on her screen. "Ok boys, Salima is now on the defense. She's more like Maxy here always on the defense, working on the great strategies to beat her opponents. If she's ever in a jam she can always use her new bit-beast." Dizzi informed them.  
  
"That's amazing, after what she did with Team Psykick and now she's on the defense" Ray said who came up from the back seat with Kai behind him. Ray sat down on the seat next to Tyson as Kai leaned against the seat next to Max.  
  
"Ok who's up next Dizzi" Kenny asked.  
  
"Ok Chief let's see what we have next" Dizzi said. Her screen went blank from Salima's data and Emily's data popped up next. "Still as selfish and stubborn as ever, Emily still is a major attacker. Emily is known for her strong attack but if someone gets though her attack she's dead. But never less she has Trigator on her side." Dizzi said.  
  
"I still want to have a rematch with her from the time she defeated me at my mom's BBA laboratory." Max said.  
  
"Hey Max, it's all a matter of luck now with the new rule and all" Ray said.  
  
"Yea I know Ray, I just hope I can" Max sighed.  
  
"Well lets keep going, we still have three other Bladechicks to be identify." Dizzi said. The Bladebreakers nodded in agreement as Dizzi cleared her screen and them all of Mariah's data came up. "Mariah has changed a lot since the world championships last year. She's always been in the Bladechicks line up and she has never lost a battle ever since she joined the Bladechicks. She uses Galux's endurance to win her battles." Dizzi said. You could see a slight red color on Ray's cheeks when Mariah was being described.  
  
"Ohh Ray's in love" Tyson laughed. Ray turned to him and give him a glare but found it no use to Tyson's massive laughing. He turned his head the opposite of the team and began to turn even redder then before. Max joined in on Tyson's laughing causing the bus to be full of laughter.  
  
"Stop you foolish laughing now you jackasses" Kai yelled. The bus instantly ceased of the laughter and Ray smiled at Kai for thanks as Kai nodded slightly to agree.  
  
"Hey guys, we can laugh at Ray later after the tournament but right now we have to get going on the Bladechicks" Kenny said. Next appeared Cara on Dizzi's screen.  
  
"Wow look at that chick." Tyson whistled. "Who's she?" He asked.  
  
"That's Cara, she's the co-caption of the team" Dizzi began. "She's new to beybladeing but she learned from Elizabeth. She's on the endurance when it comes to bladeing but she can turn the battle into a hell of an attack with her bit-beast, Dolpin." Dizzi said. Tyson stared at Cara's picture not noticing that he was drooling. Max waved his hand in front of Tyson's face but that didn't work. Ray. Max and Kenny began to laugh at Tyson, as he was lost in his mind.  
  
~~~~Tyson's POV~~~~  
  
'Ohh wow, what a goddess, I can't wait till I meet her. Ohh Cara what a pretty name. I have to find out more about her' I grabbed Dizzi and began to type on her. Cara's personal information pooped up and I began to read it to my self. 'Name: Cara Danielle Hiwatari Age: 16 Eyes: Brown Hair: Red/brown. Ohh I see Cara Hiwatari---Hiwatari!!!' "Kai are you related to Cara?" I asked. He nodded at me. My jaw dropped, "but---but Kai" I stuttered. I looked around and saw my teammates the same as me with their jaws dropped.  
  
~~~~End POV~~~~ ~~~~Kai's POV~~~~  
  
'Why did I just tell them that? Oh great now I have to tell them everything between me, Cara and Elizabeth'  
  
~You'll be fine. It's better to tell them. You can get it off your chest~ my bit-beast said trying to comfort me.  
  
'All right then, but you have to win today in the tournament or else your going to go swimming' I said to Dranzer laughing. She yelled at me and left me to tell them on my own.  
  
~~~~End POV~~~~  
  
Kai took in a deep breath and began. "Cara, true is related to me. In fact she is my cousin as well as Elizabeth is my sister" Kai began. There were gasps coming from the Bladebreakers expect for Ray who knew about both Kai and Elizabeth. "Back to what I was saying is, back when my parents were alive, all the Hiwataris were allowed to see each other with out trouble" Kai said.  
  
"Hey Kai what do you mean about 'all the Hiwataris'" Tyson asked Kai.  
  
"I mean is all of my cousins and I are able to see each other," Kai said. Kai could see the confused looks in the Bladebreakers face and sighed. "I'm not alone, I have five other cousins and my sister in my family, Cara, Erin, Rachel, Amanda and Megan are my cousins." Kai said.  
  
"Man Kai, I feel bad for you. Stuck with all those girls cousins" Max said to Kai. Kai chuckled.  
  
"Yea it's had Max but I can get over it because I'm the oldest. Well back to the story, after my parents were killed, Elizabeth and I were taken to the Bio-Volt Corporation where we were trained to be the best. But after a while, Elizabeth was kicked out and then I never seen her or anyone of my family again." Kai said. The BladeBreakers looked at Kai sadly and sat in silence for sometime.  
  
"Ok if you put me back down on the seat, I'll be able to give you the data on Elizabeth" Dizzi said. Tyson sweat dropped and placed Dizzi back on Kenny's seat. Kenny picked up Dizzi and began to hug her.  
  
"NEVER EVER touch her ever again," Kenny said as he began to hug her more. "Dizzi's not a toy Tyson, you have to handle her with care" Kenny said hugging her more. The BladeBreakers sweat dropped and Kenny placed Dizzi back on the chair.  
  
"Ok Chief, I need to analyze Elizabeth, than you can hug me all you want later," Dizzi said. Kenny blushed and Dizzi began.  
  
"Elizabeth is the caption of the Bladechicks and is the strongest of the team. She blades with a well balanced attack and defense." Dizzi said.  
  
"Is that all the info you have on her" Max asked.  
  
"Well there isn't a lot of information about Elizabeth or her bladeing style" Kenny said.  
  
"She likes to keep her information a secret," Kai said.  
  
"Kai how about you tell us about her and her bit-beast since you are her brother" Ray said.  
  
"Well, she's been never the type to be on the offense or on the defense. She was always a well-balanced blader and likes to win without her bit- beasts help. She hardly ever uses Scorpin but will if it comes to it " Kai said.  
  
"Neat, she sounds like a hack of a blader" Kenny said.  
  
"It's amazing how brothers and sisters are alike," Kai said sarcastically. The rest of the trip they simply talked to one another expect for Kai who was talking to his bit-beast.  
  
'Can I ask you why I just did that' Kai asked.  
  
~Because you trust them~ Dranzer giggled.  
  
'Yea maybe you do, but I have to find Elizabeth at all costs' Kai said demandingly.  
  
~Of course and I'll be with you 100% of the way~ Dranzer said.  
  
'Good I'll need you all the way' Kai said.  
  
~Yep~ Dranzer said. Kai looked out the window at the tall buildings of the city. Kyle however was talking to Voltaire.  
  
"Master Voltaire, I have some interesting news" Kyle said into his microphone.  
  
"What is it Kyle?" Voltaire said.  
  
"You wouldn't believe this sir, but Kai just told his team about his past with Elizabeth" Kyle said.  
  
"Interesting----very interesting. This will come in handy when the time comes to it" Voltaire said evilly. "Any word on Elizabeth" Voltaire asked.  
  
"No sir, Chris hasn't said anything about Elizabeth yet" Kyle replayed.  
  
"Contact him immediately and see if he has said any information for me" Voltaire said.  
  
"Yes sir" Kyle said before pressing the off button on his earpiece. He pressed the other button on the right of it and then turned the earpiece back on.  
  
"Chris this is Kyle do you read me?" Kyle talked into his microphone. Kyle waited a few seconds in till a deep voice answered him.  
  
"Yes Kyle I hear you loud and clear" Chris answered.  
  
"So Voltaire wants to know if Elizabeth said anything to her team?" Kyle asked Chris.  
  
"Negative, she said nothing about Kai to her team, but Elizabeth and Cara recognized me. Did Kai recognize you" Chris asked.  
  
"Yep same thing happened to me. It's amazing that they all remember us, we were what only 12 years old when we first meet," Kyle said.  
  
"Yea, well I'll see you at the back lot at the stadium" Chris said.  
  
"All right than, Kyle over and out" Kyle said as he turned off his microphone and continued to drive on, "Boys bet ready, were going to be at the stadium in a minute," Kyle told the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Bus driver" Tyson said. "All right you guys it's time to LET IT RIP!!!" Tyson yelled punching in the air.  
  
"Yea" The Bladebreakers yelled standing up off their chairs and following Tyson's example expect for Kai who stayed leaning against the seat. The bus stopped and the Bladebreakers exited the bus to be shocked at all their fans shouting, especially the girl fans.  
  
"Ohh wow, go Bladebreakers! I love you Ray, Kai you are so cute, LET IT RIP!!!" the fans would yell at them. The Bladebreakers walked down the carpeted entrance, guarded by many security officers. The Bladebreakers waved and smiled at their fans expect for Kai who stayed silent and cold. The crowd went wild as the Bladebreakers reached the doors. They turned when the crowd yelled to see another BBA bus arrive. The doors opened and they came out. Cara, Mariah, Emily, Salima and Elizabeth walked out of the bus and stood at the end of the sidewalk. The Bladechicks began to wave at the crowd expect for Elizabeth who stared into Kai's eyes as he stared back into his. Time stopped for both Kai and Elizabeth as they looked at each other.  
  
'Kai is that really you' Elizabeth thought.  
  
'Can that be Elizabeth' Kai thought.  
  
~~~~Back Lot~~~~  
  
The back lot was empty expect for two BBA busses who were next to each other with their windows opened. Two men were huddled over a small TV. Communicator. An old man with gray hair popped on the screen. The men saluted at him.  
  
"Sir, Kyle and Chris reporting for duty. We're ready to receive your orders sir" Kyle said.  
  
"Good this is what is going to happen___"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Droopy: Another chapter done!!!!  
  
Kai: Yea what ever, you did a cliffhanger  
  
Droopy: Cruel aren't I?  
  
Kai: Yea-----  
  
Droopy: The next chapter will take me a while to put up...I'm working on a new story called----------LOVE AT THE END OF THE RIVER. The first chapter will be up in about a week so read that!!!!  
  
Kai: Yea you better------I'm in it.  
  
Droopy: *sighs* ok well catch you later--------The next chapter is THE TOURNAMENT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok these are the new characters in the story.........  
  
Kyle  
  
Age: 23  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Chris  
  
Age: 23  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Data: Both of them are spies for Bio-Volt. They are in charge of watching Kai and Elizabeth, making sure they don't do anything together or else they will go into action. 


	7. The Tournament

I don't own Beyblade but I do own Elizabeth, Cara and Erin Hiwatari and their bit-beasts, Salina's bit-beast and Uncle Jim. Thanks and have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!!!!  
  
Droopy1389: Yea new chapter! Sorry for not updating in a month *sweat drop*  
  
Kai: Great.........*sigh*  
  
Droopy: Ohh come on Kai show some enthusiasm  
  
Kai: Whoopee *shakes finger in air*  
  
Droopy: *hits Kai* Shut up. You're so mean to me!!! *Tear*  
  
Kai: Your welcome On to the next chapter!!!!!!  
  
Droopy: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!!!!! Today's the day Kai and Elizabeth gets back together *jumps up and down*.  
  
Kai and Elizabeth: *sweat drop*. Your not supposed to tell them yet---let them find out them self.  
  
Droopy1389: *shakes head* NOPE!!! Hehe.  
  
Kai and his sister~ Ch 6~ The Tournament!  
  
The stadium roared with excitement as two world champion teams stood facing each other. The Bladebreakers and the Bladechicks stood towards each other as the crowed boomed with screaming and cheering. The Bladechicks moved from the sidewalk and up the red carpet towards the Bladebreakers. The Bladebreakers retreated from the crowd's eyes and then headed into the stadium with the Bladechicks following. The doors were opened by security and then closed by them after the Bladechicks entered. The security guards blocked the door making sure that no fans can enter. The lobby was grand; light blue walls that sparkled with light from the crystal chandelier, with many different banners of the winners of the tournaments there (*cough*Bladechicks*cough*). The Bladechicks and the Bladebreakers had a staring contest between each other with Kai faced Elizabeth, Tyson faced Cara, Ray faced Mariah, Max faced Salima and Kenny faced Emily. They continued to stare at each other till something weird happened.  
  
"Ray I'm so happy to see you" Mariah said jumping onto Ray, wrapping her arms around his neck, making both of them fall down. Both teams expect for Kai and Elizabeth fell down anime style and had sweat drops on their heads. Mariah squeezed Ray causing him to turn purple. He turned his eyes to his teammates praying for them to get her off. They saw what Ray wanted and so the Bladechicks prayed Mariah off of Ray while Tyson and Max pulled Ray to his feet.  
  
"Its---great to---see you---too Mariah" Ray said between breaths. Both teams began to laugh at the lovebirds while Ray and Mariah had a dark shade of red on their cheeks. After they were done laughing the teams talked to each other about many different things. Cara walked over to Tyson while he looked in the air daydreaming.  
  
"Hey my names Cara, what's yours?" Cara asked Tyson.  
  
"The names Tyson" Tyson said bringing out a hand and Cara shook it.  
  
'He's kinda cute' Cara thought to her self.  
  
~He's a bit chubby if you ask me~ Her bit-beast said in reply.  
  
'Who asked you anyway, If I had to guess your dream date would be a fish, Dolpin' Cara said to her bit-beast.  
  
~WHY YOU---~ Dolpin yelled.  
  
"Umm Cara you can let go now" Tyson said as Cara snapped back to reality, out of her conversation with her bit-beast.  
  
"Ohh sorry, I think I dozed off a bit there" Cara giggled. She turned her head and began to blush.  
  
'Man she's hot!!' Tyson thought.  
  
~Remember who she is Tyson~ Dragoon warned Tyson.  
  
'What do you mean Dragoon' Tyson asked stupidly.  
  
~*Sigh* Cara Danielle HIWATARI! Dumbo, Kai's cousin~ Dragoon yelled at Tyson.  
  
'Ohh that's right, Ohh well ^.^' Tyson said. Dragoon fell down anime style in Tyson's head at his comment. Tyson returned back to reality and began to talk to Cara. While the teams were talking they didn't notice that their team captains were missing. If you traveled down the right hallway to the end there was a door, which was open, just enough to see two teens inside. Inside Kai and Elizabeth stood staring at each other; little did they know two people were watching them.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Ha, It's so oblivious that they would come here to talk" Chris said adjusting the camera on his right shoulder.  
  
"Exactly, Voltaire knew this would happen before anything happens" Kyle added.  
  
"He knows anything, notify Voltaire, Kyle." Chris said.  
  
"Yep" Kyle said. He turned on his earpiece on, "Voltaire, your plan is working. Everything will be broadcasted on channel two". Kyle said.  
  
"Good both of you, I want everything taped. When you are done, go to faze two" Voltaire said.  
  
"Yes sir, over and out" Kyle said turning off his earpiece. Chris began to type the action.  
  
~BACK TO THE SIBLINGS!!! NOTE!!! 'RUSSIAN' "ENGLISH"~  
  
'I see Voltaire got you more over the years' Elizabeth said coldly looking at Kai's muscles.  
  
'I wouldn't be talking. Ever since you left the abbey you became more of a bitch' Kai said back to her adding a glare.  
  
"Ha well Kai Alexander Hiwatari, at least I'm not a cold bastard," Elizabeth yelled but she began to grin.  
  
"Whatever Elizabeth Adele (pronounced A-dell like in adelphia) Hiwatari, your still a bitch" Kai said grinning. It then turned into a staring contest between the two siblings. Kai knew that he would win; Elizabeth could never win a staring contest if her life depended on it. Elizabeth started to chuckle and then laughed really hard that she fell to the floor laughing. Kai chuckled and then smiled at her. He reached out a hand which Elizabeth took allowing her to be pulled up into a hug. She returned the hug tightly and thankfully.  
  
"I'm so happy your ok after all of these years" Kai said allowing a few tears of joy to fall down his cheeks mixing with his paint and onto Elizabeth's hair. (For those non-believers......Kai CAN cry!!!).  
  
"Ohh now the almighty Kai is turning---*gasp*---into a baby" Elizabeth barley finished as tears fell down like waterfalls out of her eyes onto Kais shirt. She buried her head into Kai's shoulder as Kai rubbed her back. (Note: Kai is about 5'10 and Elizabeth is 5'7 hehe I love being tall!)  
  
"There, there" Kai said stroking her back. Elizabeth began to take deep breaths in order to calm herself down. Her tears dried up on Kai's shirt leaving a dark pile of wetness on his shoulder. She brought her head out of her shoulder and smiled at her brother. Kai wiped the last tear out of her red eyes with his thumb.  
  
"Here" Kai said bringing out a small paintbrush, a paint can, and a mirror.  
  
"Kai I thought you knew that I hate blue, I would never wear your paint" Elizabeth said surprisingly.  
  
"I think I know that Liz" Kai said smirking. Kai opened the lid of the can. To Elizabeth's surprise the paint was yellow. Elizabeth gave a playful glare towards Kai as he smirked. Elizabeth snatched the paint and paintbrush from Kai as Kai placed the mirror in front of her. Elizabeth dipped the paintbrush into the paint and brought the brush up to her face and began painting her face with the paint. After two minutes she was done, but she didn't have time to look at her self as Kai snatched the paintbrush from her and throw the mirror to her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind" Kai grinned.  
  
"Ohh yes I mind" Elizabeth grinned back to Kai. Kai reached into his pocket and brought out a larger bucket of paint, blue in color. Kai painted the small smudged marks on his face and placed everything in his pocket. Elizabeth tossed the yellow paint to Kai as he grabbed the paint in the air and dumped it into his pocket (Droopy1389: HOW MUCH STUFF CAN YOU FIT IN THERE??? Kai: None of your business *glare* Droopy1389: *glares back*).  
  
"Lets go" Kai said before turning towards the door.  
  
"Kai wait!!!!" Elizabeth yelled grabbing Kai on the shoulder turning him around.  
  
"What's up Liz?" Kai asked. Elizabeth took her hand off of her shoulder and looked into his eyes.  
  
"As much as I'm happy were together, something's not right," Elizabeth said.  
  
"What's on your mind and why can't we be together?" Kai asked.  
  
"Was there anything wrong with your bus driver when you came here?" she said. Kai thought for a second in till it hit him.  
  
"Our bus driver was from Bio-Volt, was that what hit your mind?" Elizabeth asked. Kai nodded in agreement and they stood in silence.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Well she did notice me" Chris chuckled.  
  
"Chris shut up and keep taping" Kyle snapped.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"We'll stay away for now in till we find out what is happening" Kai said.  
  
"I just hope nothing bad happens" Elizabeth said looking down. Kai placed a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth looked up into Kai's brown eyes and then wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Kai rubbed her back as she tightens her grip around his neck.  
  
"WHY CAN'T GRANDFATHER EVER LEAVE US ALONE?" Elizabeth screamed out.  
  
"We have to live with it, even if it means living apart," Kai said sweetly. Elizabeth undid her arms from Kai's neck.  
  
"We'll be ok" Kai said. Elizabeth gave a small smile and nodded. "Lets go, we've been gone for fifteen minutes" Kai added. Kai walked to the door, opened it and walked through, followed by Elizabeth who closed it behind her.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Well that's over with" Chris said. He took the camera off of his shoulder. He pressed the off button and removed the tape.  
  
"Let's go----We have to precede with phase two" Kyle said. Chris nodded and both of them walked away.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
Kai and Elizabeth walked down the long hallway in silence. Their faces were no longer full of happiness, the returned to their cold, emotionless state. There were no tears falling from their eyes, no smiles, and just plain determination.  
  
"Lets see what that dumb team of yours is up to" Elizabeth said coldly.  
  
"I think you shouldn't talk" Kai replayed. They came up to the end of the hallway. Both of the teams were in heavy conversation.  
  
"Lets get going" Elizabeth said walking into the lighted lobby. Kai walked in after her on the opposite side. Elizabeth stopped on the right side and Kai stopped on the left side, standing next to each other. The two teams didn't know their two captains had entered, so they continued with their conversation. They were smiling and laughing with each other in till Kai stopped that.  
  
"That's enough. BladeBreakers lets go, were not going to say here any longer." Kai yelled. The room silenced as the teams looked at their team captains.  
  
"Bladechicks let's go. We have a tournament to win" Elizabeth said. She left the lobby down the hallway with her team sadly following her. The BladeBreakers followed the Bladechicks down the hallway. The Bladechicks turned left and the Bladebreakers turned right. After the Bladechicks left, Tyson, Max and Kenny started to talk loudly that the whole stadium could hear them. Ray and Kai were in the back talking to each other in whispers.  
  
"Did you talk to Elizabeth?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes" Kai said.  
  
"So I assume that Elizabeth is Elizabeth" Ray asked. Kai nodded slightly. "So what happened" Ray added.  
  
"Everything a sister is" Kai said. He walked away from Ray leaving him to think. 'He's keeping something from me' Ray thought to himself. He jogged up to his teammates and walked behind Kai. The team no longer talked, only shears determination on their faces as they entered into the stadium.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Two shadows walked down the hallway towards the electronics room. No one could see them in the darkness as they were dressed in cloaks. One of the men opened the door. The workers turned their heads towards the men as they walked into the room and the light. The men could not recognize the two mystery men as their cloaks covered their faces with darkness.  
  
"Who are you? You two are not allowed to be in here," A chubby security guard asked while eating a doughnut. They heard a small chuckle from the two men under their cloaks. The taller one reached into his pocket.  
  
"Put your hands above you heads now!" the guard yelled bringing out a gun. The taller man kept looking through his pocket and then brought out a small bottle and tossed it in the air. The people watched in slow motion as the bottle landed on the floor splattering a green smoke throughout the room. Loud thumping noises were heard as the smoked cleared. The only people standing were the two shadow men.  
  
"All in a days work, ah Kyle" Chris said taking off his hood. He cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Whatever, hurry up and fix the order," Kyle said, standing with his arms crossed.  
  
"Geesh keep your cloak on" Chris sighed. He took out a disc and placed it into the computer driver. After a few minuets and pressing many buttons, Chris took out the disc and returned it to his pocket.  
  
"Lets get going, backup is going to be here soon" Kyle said throwing on his hood back over his head, and leaving Chris to follow suit and he left behind him.  
  
(Droopy: Ok don't kill me but writing all the rounds in the tournament and the opening ceremony..................it's WAY too long for me to write. So let me just skip ahead a bit ^^)  
  
~Final Round: Bladebreakers vs. Bladechicks~  
  
Screaming fans surrounded the Beydish over excited fro the up coming battle between the BladeBreakers and Bladechicks. The platform on the second floor opened and one man came out (Droopy Hmm I wonder whom??? LoL)  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the NYC tournament's final round. Today's lineup will include the world champions the Bladebreakers against our hometown team and returning champs of the NYC tournament, The Bladechicks" DJ Jazzman yelled as the crowd went wild with noise. "Lets introduce the world champions the BladeBreakers!" He added. The crowd, mostly the girls screamed as the Bladebreakers entered the stadium.  
  
(Droopy: Ok I'm stupid and I don't remember the characters from the last season so DON'T KILL ME!)  
  
"Brad Best here with my always-ready counterpart AJ Topper. Welcome to the NCY tournament and lets gets this party started, what do you say AJ?" Brad Best said.  
  
"Thanks Brad, well the Bladebreakers are off of the vacation and are ready to take this tournament," He said as the Bladebreakers posed in front of their bench. Tyson and Max were jumping around excited, waving and blowing kisses to the fans. Ray and Kenny were smiling slightly and waving to all their fans. Kai on the other hand had his arms crossed and eyes closed in his normal stance. The lights turned off on the BladeBreakers and the spotlights went on the hall way opposite of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"All right boys and girls, give it up for our returning champs, the Bladechicks!!!!!!" Jazzman yelled. The fans screamed louder than when the Bladebreakers entered. The crowd kept cheering but the Bladechicks were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey you guys, lets show you your real champions" Jazzman yelled. The spotlights went up from the hallway to the ceiling where five figures stood in the darkness. The Bladebreakers looked up at the spotlights and saw the Bladechicks. "Give it up!" Jazzman added. The Bladechicks jumped off of the platform on the ceiling on a rope. Elizabeth hit the ground first, followed by, Cara, Mariah, Salima, and Emily. The crowd roared with excitement. The Bladechicks unattached themselves and posed in front of the crowd smiling, expect for Elizabeth.  
  
"Haha what a way to start the final round of the NYC tournament, ay Brad?" Said AJ Topper.  
  
"That's right AJ, now lets get this party started" Brad yelled. The lights went back to full as the Bladebreakers and the Bladechicks returned to their benches.  
  
"All right lets get this final match under way! But first lets find out the order!" Jazzman yelled. The Jumbo-Tron lit up as pictures of everyone on the two teams lit up on the board. The two teams pictures began to move and mix in different order and then the screen went blank.  
  
"All right everybody this is what you've been waiting for. For the first match we have Max from the Bladebreakers versus Emily from the Bladechicks. Followed by Mariah and Ray in the cat fight of the century!!!!" The crowed went wild as both team looked at each other as they were waiting for the last battle to be announced.  
  
'This is what it comes down to' Elizabeth thought looking at Kai.  
  
'We must do this' Kai thought looking back at Elizabeth.  
  
"And the final match of the NYC tournament is.................."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Droopy1389: YAY!!!!!! Another chapter done!!! Ohh yea and It's a cliffy *evil grin*.  
  
Kai: Will you shut up......you talk to much  
  
Droopy: Excuse me??? You won't want to say that......*evil grin*  
  
Kai: Why???  
  
Droopy: *smiles* RESSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE AND TEACH KAI A LESSON!!!!!  
  
Kai: 0.o HELL NO!!!!!! *Ressa comes in*  
  
Ressa: Hi Lizzy nice to see you again. I hear you have a job for me......*glares at Kai* *shows fangs*  
  
Droopy: Please teach Kai a lesson about keeping his mouth shut.  
  
Ressa: My pleasure *pounces on Kai*  
  
Droopy: *watches Kai get pounded by Ressa* Everybody I would like you to meet my Co-writer and best bud RESSA!!!!!!!!! LoL (Note: Ressa is a great writer too so read her stories...Demon-Death-Claws) we have a story written together called 'Love at the end of the river' please read and review!  
  
Kai: ELIZABETH HELP ME!!!!!!  
  
Droopy: *laughs* Well catch you later and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter............The Battles of Old Rivals! 


	8. The Battle Of Old Rivials

I don't own Beyblade but I do own Elizabeth, Cara and Erin Hiwatari and their bit-beasts, Salina's bit-beast and Uncle Jim. Thanks and have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!!!!  
  
Droopy1389: *jumps up and down* HIIII EVERYONE! *Sugar high* I'm so happy I got 3 reviews!!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank them.........Zie, UniGirl, Demon- Death-Claws, Immortal Sadness, rays biggest fan, love-revolution, Unicorn Girl, dark-anime-slave, Curtis Zidone Ziroa, Reyoko and the Dark Witch.  
  
Kai: *glares* I hate you......  
  
Droopy: *confused look* Why??  
  
Kai: I wonder...RESSA ALMOST KILLED ME!!!!!!!  
  
Droopy: Ohh *sweat drop*Ohh then next time don't pester me!  
  
Kai: *grumbles* whatever  
  
Droopy: Lets get this chapter started!!!! Ohh look at my Art with the website in my profile.  
  
Kai and his sister Chapter 7~ The battles of old rivals  
  
"..................Tyson versus Cara!!!!!" DJ Jazzman finished. The crowd cheered once again as the last name was announced. Elizabeth sighed in sadness as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms and legs (Kai style).  
  
'There goes my battle' she sighed.  
  
~Don't worry Liz, you can battle him anytime now~ Scorpin giggled.  
  
'*Sigh* Its not the same though' Elizabeth said.  
  
~What do you mean~ Scorpin asked curiously.  
  
'Later, now its time to battle' Elizabeth said opening her eyes.  
  
"All right, lets gets ready for this best of three battle featuring Max of the Bladebreakers versus Emily of the Bladechicks" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Come on Maxy, you can take this!" Tyson cheered patting Max on the shoulder. Max smiled and approached the dish.  
  
"Let's go Emily, let's go" Salima and Mariah cheered like cheerleaders. Emily blushed and made her way to the dish.  
  
"Here we go with the fist match aye AJ?" Brad asked.  
  
"Your right---Emily hasn't been battling lately but ohh well. With her Trigator bit-beast she can take down the mightiest of beasts. But then again Max is no push over with his handy dandy Draciel blade on the defense. Let alone his excellent stagiest in battle" AJ Topper said.  
  
"You ready to lose Max?" Emily sneered.  
  
"I hope you brought some tissues to use when you lose" Max snapped back.  
  
"Woah, only few minuets into the finals and we already have the trash talk across the dish." Jazzman said. "Lets check out the dish!" He added. The two yellow doors opened with smoke clearing out, following with the dish it's self. The circular dish was composed of small grassy hills about four inches high randomly across the flat area. On the flatter areas, were twig evergreen trees, much larger than the hills themselves.  
  
"Woah these players have their work cut out of them" Brad said.  
  
"Your right Brad, this dish is going to need maximum control for the bladers in order to move their blades around these dangerous obstacles" AJ Topper added.  
  
"All right bladers, take your position for the first battle" Jazzman announced. Max took out his green and purple launcher and placed his Draciel blade onto the launcher. Emily readied her self with her tennis racket and Trigator blade in her hand.  
  
"Ok bladers, 3......2......1......LET IT RIP!!!!" Jazzman yelled. Max pulled hard on his ripcord sending his blade into the dish. Emily throw up her blade and slammed it onto her racket, sending it right into a tree. As soon as the blades hit one of the hills, they found out how hard the dish as Max's blade started to fall off of the small hills and hit some trees.  
  
"Come on Draciel, you can do it" Max said to his bit-beast. Draciel spun in one place waiting for Emily to attack. Emily on the other hand was smirking. Trigator was flying over the hills slamming into the trees, breaking them. She started to wobble as Max saw this as the opportunity to attack.  
  
"Draciel attack!!!" Max commanded as his blade shot towards Emily's blade. He attacked her blade head on, sending it out of the dish passing Emily's head before it landed on the floor.  
  
"Yea the winner of round one is Max from the Bladebreakers" Jazzman announced. The crowd clapped and applauded. Both bladers returned to their benches.  
  
"He hasn't changed one bit," Emily said to her teammates.  
  
"Keep going and we'll win" Mariah said. Emily smiled and returned to the dish.  
  
"Nice job Maxy" Tyson complemented. Max came bouncing in, enjoying his win.  
  
"Your really think you've won" Kai asked coldly.  
  
"Ummm......"Max asked confused.  
  
"Exactly, they tricked you. Emily is not going easy on you anymore" Kai said.  
  
"Ok Kai, don't take Max's luck away" Tyson said. Kai gave him a glare and closed his eyes.  
  
"Suit your self" Kai sighed. Tyson stuck his tongue out a Kai as Max returned to the dish.  
  
"All right, it's time for the next battle. Bladers take your positions, in 3......2......1......LET IT RIP!!!!!" Jazzman yelled as once more the blades were released into the dish. Draciel landed perfectly on the top if the hill.  
  
"Great landing Draciel" Max cheered his bit-beast, but Trigator landed on a hill not to far from him.  
  
"Hey Max, you're the same as ever. Never noticing the whole plan, only small parts and that will be your down fall" Emily yelled.  
  
"What?" Max asked confused. He looked at Emily's blade as it began to glide across the fallen trees, gaining speed as it came closer to Max's blade. 'That's what was her plan this entire time. Knock down the trees so she could glide across them' Max thought.  
  
"What a battle, Emily is gliding over the fallen trees and heading towards Max as he's helplessly stuck in a corner like a rat," DJ Jazzman announced.  
  
"Well Max, get ready to lose......Trigator attack" Emily commanded. Trigator flew across the final tree and attacked Draciel.  
  
"Ahh" Max said as Draciel slammed into the dish's side and landed back into the dish but wobbled immensely. Draciel tried to move but then took its last spin as it fell to the floor.  
  
"And the winner of round two is EMILY! The battle is now tied at one a piece," Jazzman said. The crowd sheered as their Champs won the round. Max bent down into the dish and picked up his blade to look for damage.  
  
'Draciel looks ok' Max thought and returned to the bench.  
  
"Hey Maxy, What happened out there?" Tyson question but quite angered. Max shrugged and walked over to Kenny.  
  
"Hey Chief, can you check out my blade for me?" Max asked showing his blade to Kenny.  
  
"Sure" Kenny said outstretching his hand to Max and taking his blade. Kenny began to exam his blade while Max looked across the dish to the bench where Emily was jumping up and down with joy together with Mariah and Salima (Droopy: Yea yea I know that Emily and Mariah are arch rivals but THIS IS MY FIC ^^).  
  
"Hey Max, come and take a look at this" Max heard Kenny calling. He turned around and headed back towards Kenny. He walked over and sat next to Kenny.  
  
"What's up Chief?" Max asked curious.  
  
"Look at what Emily did to your blade," He said showing Max's defense ring. Max gave a sharp gasp and looked at his now trashed blade. On the outside of the blade, you couldn't see the damage but if you took off the attack ring you saw the whole thing. The inside of the rigs had perfect holes in the shape of a triangle making the ring to look like Swiss cheese.  
  
"She did and number on your blade" Tyson asked stupidly as Max held his ring in his hand.  
  
"There's nothing I can do right now Max. You're going to have to deal with it in till I can make you a new defense ring" Kenny said putting Max's blade back together.  
  
"Its ok Chief" Max smiled slightly and took his blade and went over to the dish.  
  
"Who will win this round and take their them into the lead? We'll see in 3......2......1......LET IT RIP!" Jazzman announced. The blades flew into the dish for the last battle. As soon as the blades landed, Trigator came flying in over the trees and towards Draciel.  
  
"Hey Max, prepare to lose" Emily said. Trigator continued to fly over the tress in till it was a few feet from Draciel.  
  
"The same attack doesn't work on me twice Emily" Max smirked. Emily looked at Max confused. "DRACIEL TRIPLE JUMP!" Max commanded. Emily gasped and was shocked in place as Trigator tried to attack, Draciel jumped over it landing safely behind it.  
  
"Oh no" Emily said. Trigator tried to come to a halt but its velocity was to much causing it to fall off a hill in to a dirt pile.  
  
"All right Draciel, Go for it" Max said. Draciel emerged from his blade, glowing light purple power (Droopy: *blinks* Where did I get that from???). Draciel flew towards Trigator, slamming it constantly making it fly to the wall.  
  
"No Trigator" Emily yelled. A bright light shone from Emily's blade as her mighty bit-beast flew out of her blade. The gator made a fierce roar and attacked Draciel.  
  
"Don't let up Draciel" Max said. Both blades grinned against each other going neck and neck.  
  
"Maxy, you have to take her down" Tyson announced from the bench.  
  
"Come on Max" Ray said, following Tyson's suit.  
  
"Come on Emily" Her team cheered.  
  
"Draciel" Max said ad his blade retreated and came back around.  
  
"Trigator" Emily said as Trigator flew towards Draciel. When they collided, sparks flew and a bright white light blinded everyone in the stadium.  
  
"Who will win this battle and take their team into the lead by one??? We'll soon find out when this blinding light goes down," Jazzman said covering his eyes.  
  
"Draciel" Max said trying to look for his blade. The light dimmed down and everyone removed their arms from their eyes. Max gasped and looked into the dish. All the trees were taken down and shredded into small pieces. The hilltops were no longer grassy, all full with dirt and mud (Droopy: Is mud and dirt the same thing???). In the middle of the dish were the two blades. Emily's blade was wobbling and spinning on for dear life but Max's blade was nowhere to be seen as it was buried under the rubble.  
  
"The winner is Emily of the Bladechicks!" Jazzman said jumping in the air and doing a summersault (Droopy: *looks down* too high 0.o *faints*). The crowd cheered and whistled sharply while jumping to their feet.  
  
"Draciel" Max said sadly as he jumped into the dish and uncovered his trashed blade. "Draciel is going to need more repairs" Max said fiddling with his broken blade parts. Emily picked up her, non-spinning blade from the dish and into her pocket.  
  
"Nice match Max" Emily said reaching out her hand to help Max up.  
  
"Yea" Max said giggling. They looked at each other, smiled and returned to their benches. Emily was meet by her teammates (Not Elizabeth...of course) jumping up and down, screeching, hugging her and congratulating her.  
  
"Give the girl a break, Mariah get ready for your battle" Elizabeth said from her position on the bench. They stopped instantly and became serious as Mariah prepared her self for her battle. At the other side of the dish at the Bladebreakers bench, Tyson was practically ripping out his hair.  
  
"Maxy, how could you lose" Tyson asked ripping out more hair.  
  
"Sorry bud, Emily's just really strong" Max said sighing.  
  
"We can't sit around and wait, Ray get ready for your battle" Kai said coldly. Ray nodded and got ready for his battle.  
  
"Kai how can you be so calm at a time like this..." Tyson said but didn't finish as Kai sent him a death glare to shut him up.  
  
"Hey Max, let me check out your blade" Kenny said. Max sat next to Kenny and they both got down to business, fixing Max's blade.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the next round will be Mariah versus Ray! Ray is going to need to cover lots of ground in order to help his team win or will Mariah bring her team to victory?? Lets find out now" Jazzman said. Ray and Mariah took their positions on the dish, sending glares to them.  
  
"Hey Mariah, you think you can beat me this time?" Ray sneered.  
  
"Settle down there Tiger" Mariah glared back. (Droopy: *holds Ressa back from trying to kill Mariah* SETTLE DOWN! Ressa: MY KOI! SHE CAN'T HAVE HIM! Droopy: ^.^;) They both showed their teeth and their eyes turned into slits.  
  
"Ok bladers, lets get this cat fight under way. In 3......2......1......LET IT RIP!" Jazzman said as the battle began.  
  
~Audience~  
  
"First battle went as planned sir, the second battle is now under way" Kyle said from under his cloak into the microphone.  
  
"Good, all of their bit-beasts will be mine and Elizabeth and Kai will come back to me" Voltaire evilly laughed.  
  
NOTE!!!!! I COULDN'T SPELL CHECK BECAUES ITS BROKEN!  
  
Droopy1389: *hides from people throwing food* IM SORRY FOR NOT GETITNG THIS UP SOONER BUT I WAS BACKED UP!!!!! *Gets hit with orange in head* *passes out*  
  
Kai: Ohh God I'm stuck doing this commentary now...*sigh*  
  
Tala: *enters* *blinks* *points to unconscious me*  
  
Kai: She got hit with a orange in the head...hey fine with me  
  
Tala: *picks me up and places me in bed* *places wash cloth on my head* Why are you so mean to her??  
  
Kai: She's my stinking sister...... *gets hit with potatoes* *falls to the ground*  
  
Tala: *throws down extra veggie* Peace and quiet at last...... *sleeps*  
  
~Hour later~  
  
Droopy and Kai: *wake up* Oww pain  
  
Kai: I'm going back to sleep......*faints*  
  
Droopy: Please review......next chapter......Cat Fight......*faints*  
  
NOTE: PLEASE VOTE HERE!!!!!  
  
I need you to vote on something  
  
What will you like me to do  
  
1) Update every month with a long chapter  
  
2) Update every 2 weeks with a chapter like this.  
  
CHOOSE AND PUT YOUR ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW! 


	9. Last note

To all my readers and reviewers,  
  
Just a note/update.....I know by now you all want to kill me for not getting the next chapter up but......My other story...Love at the end of the river has been in the dirt lately and it needed to be updated. So right now I'm a good way through it and then I PROMSE to write the next chappy here ^^ Ohh yes to all the fans here......Cold Shadows a.k.a prequel to Kai and his sister is up ^^ check it out, it could explain some mysteries that you don't know ^^ *grins* Well catch you later and check out Love at the end of the river when it gets up......hopefully this weekend and this one will be updated!!! *claps*  
  
Droopy1389 


	10. Bad Day For BladeChicks

I don't own Beyblade but I do own Elizabeth, Cara and Erin Hiwatari and their bit-beasts, Salina's bit-beast and Uncle Jim. Thanks and have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!!!!  
  
Droopy1389: :smiles: Hi everyone small wave  
  
All: :quiet:  
  
Droopy: :winces: Was I gone that long?? :cute smile:  
  
All: YES!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Nice job moron......their pissed :leans on wall:  
  
Droopy: AWWW HOW CAN YOU MADE AT LITTLE OL ME?  
  
All: :move unsteadily:  
  
Droopy: If you forgive me I'll give you cookies :holds out bunches of cookies:  
  
All: YES!!!!!!! :runs forward:  
  
Droopy: :takes cookies away: Only if you all review do you get a cookie :grins: Like my reviews here :hugs all:......Curtis Zidane Ziraa, The Dark Witch, UniGirl, CPM, ??, Izumi Princess of Darkness, dark-anime-slave, Suhki, Izumi 07, HopeleSS zeKe, Demon-Death-Claws (:glomps: HI RESSA!), Caroline, Matamor4, Reyoko, Zie, Immortal Sadness, rays biggest fan, anonymous, love-revolution, John, Talagirl, Angel56, and Unicorn Girl :gives all reviewers cookies:  
  
All: -.-  
  
Droopy: :glomps everyone: BE HAPPY HAHAHAH :continues to glomp everyone:  
  
Kai: Ok she's lost it......Here's the next chapter...:closes eyes:  
  
P/S Yea....the beginning is really boring but trust me it will get good!  
  
**Kai and His sister Ch-8 Bad Day for BladeChicks**  
  
"Lets get this battle on the run" Brad Best said to AJ Topper.  
  
"Your right Bad, this is one heck of a cat fight," AJ Topper said in replay.  
  
"With Ray and Mariah on a never ending fight I wouldn't doubt it!" Brad added.  
  
"DRIGER ATTACK!!!" Ray yelled to Driger. Driger dashed at full speed towards the pink blade, smashing it head on into the brown rocks behind it.  
  
"Arr, GAULX CONTER ATTACK DRIGER!" Mariah commanded. Her pink blade little by little regained its strength and dashed out of the huge crater in the rocks that she was forced into. Galux span out of the hole and right past Driger as he came in for another assault.  
  
"Mariah...stop being a scardy cat!" Ray sneered glaring at Mariah. Driger followed Galux around the many sizes and shapes of rocks on the mountainous ground. Ray looked up and Mariah and saw her smirk before her blade dashed into the hidden valleys of the dish. Ray looked around frighten for the pink blade. Mariah gave a short chuckle before her Galux flew out of the rocks and slamming into Driger but not before she destroyed all the rocks in her path. Ray grumbled under his breath and saw Mariah smirking larger.  
  
"Who's the scardy cat now Ray" She said with a snappy voice. "These bladers are really showing no mercy now since their blades have landed in the dish" Jazzman said happily, jumping and skipping around on his little stand (All: :sigh:). "WOAH!!!" He said suddenly as he lost his balance. He began to wale his arms in the air to help him rebalance him self, when finally he did, he hung on to the pole for dear life. Every one just looked at him and sweatdropped.  
  
"And everyone calls me a idiot" Tyson sighed.  
  
"Tyson shut up and focus on the task at hand...Ray get going on this battle now!" Kai yelled sharply at the two bladers. Ray shook his head of all of his previous thoughts and got back to the battle. Driger responded with him as he regained his balance and his speed.  
  
"All right Driger lets get this round for us......TIGER CLAW!" Ray shouted with his eyes turning into small slits like a tiger (Droopy: :hits self on head: No duh he is a tiger...stupid). Driger shot forward towards the pink blade with a slight greenish-yellow aura around his blade. The rocks around him started to break into dust.  
  
"Galux, prepare your self!!!" Mariah said shakily. Driger took care of the distance between them with impressive speed. A blinding bright white light shinned through the entire building. Every one shielded their eyes from the light as they could hear the loud thumping and banging of the two blades metal. Mariah kept her eyes closed tight and her hands in fists hoping for the best. Ray hissed as the light blinded his vision completely. Mariah suddenly felt a strong gust of wind blow over her right shoulder, making her gasp with surprise. The light started to die down and people were able to remove their arms from their face or open their eyes. Ray sighed as he saw his blade spinning like there's no tomorrow on the ground in a large hole at about three feet deep. Mariah looked frantically around the pit for her pink blade in till it hit her. She turned her head cautiously and found her pink blade behind her on the floor steaming, causing her gasp.  
  
"WINNER RAY!!!" Jazzman announced punching his hand into the air. The stadium boomed with cheering and clapping. People could hear the echoing of the cheers from the stadium miles away. Ray blushed slightly at the loudness of the crowd while reaching out his hand, allowing Driger to return. Mariah quietly walked over to her blade on the end of the dish and picked it up. She walked over to her bench. Mariah could imagine the glare on her caption's face so she kept her head low, looking towards her feet while she walked over to the bench.  
  
"Mariah......I'm not going to yell" Elizabeth said, to Mariah's surprise in a gentler voice than she usually has. Mariah slowly lifted her head from the ground but stopped when she could see her through her pink bangs. Elizabeth got up and walked over to her teammate and stopped in front of her. "Mariah give me your blade," Elizabeth asked. Mariah was kind of shocked but followed her caption's orders and gave it to her. Elizabeth looked at the blade carefully at every inch.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Mariah asked softly.  
  
"You can no longer battle. This round is up for you" Elizabeth replayed. Mariah blinked in confusion and stared at her caption.  
  
"How...what happened to my blade?" She questioned. Elizabeth sighed and placed the blade near her ear. Elizabeth began shaking it as Mariah in fear heard the ringing of her blade.  
  
"The whole core is busted to billions of pieces" Elizabeth said adding "Once you launch your blade you'll be demolished by Ray". She returned the blade and walked past Mariah and to the dish.  
  
Ray continued to walk with happiness as he exited the dish area and over to his team's bench. He opened his eyes wide as he barely got a glimpse of red and orange figures glomping him to the ground. Ray let out a big groan as Tyson and Max began to cheer on top of him.  
  
"Man Ray that was wicked!! You sent Mariah packing from the time the blades hit the dish "Max giggled, giving off a giant grin to Ray.  
  
"You said it Maxy!! You sent Mariah off with her tail between her legs" Tyson added, showing off a bigger grin than Max. Ray growled in frustration and suddenly shot up from the floor and onto his legs in a pounce position a tiger would do. You could her the loud thumps of Tyson and Max on the floor and their moaning and groaning afterwards (Droopy: Morons -.- ......). Ray stood up and looked back at Max and Tyson who were rubbing their bodies of their aches and pains. Ray gave a full-toothed grin at them until Kai patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ray you won't be battling again" Kai said looking disgustedly at Max and Tyson. Ray looked at him with wide yet confused eyes. "There" Kai said pointing to something behind him. "Listen" he added before leaving to the bench. Ray looked confused as Elizabeth came up to the dish.  
  
"What do we have here AJ? Elizabeth is approaching the dish" Brad asked his co-host.  
  
"I'm not sure what she has in her mind. I guess we have to wait and see" AJ responded. They and the whole stadium set their eyes on the 'Chicks caption as she walked up to the dish. She reached down to her waist and untied her scarf that hung around it. She took it into her hands and threw it into the dish.  
  
"Mariah can no longer battle due to severe Beyblade damage and can not be prepared in the given time to do so" Elizabeth called out to the audience.  
  
"Whoa...so does that mean that your team forfeits the round?" Jazzman asked from above. Elizabeth gave a short nod to agree and walked back to her bench but after grabbing her scarf.  
  
"Well I guess that explains it" Brad said in a low tone.  
  
"All rightly then with the forfeit from BladeChicks, Ray of the Bladebreakers wins this round making this final battle a tie!!" Jazzman announced to the crowed loudly. They shouted with happiness that filled the giant stadium completely. "Before we get the final battle ready for the title, were going to take a quick break" He announced. Everyone smiled and ran their way out for the restrooms.  
  
"Aw I wanted to battle," Tyson cried, almost falling to the floor with sorrow.  
  
"Never knew some many people were happy to use the restrooms" Max said stupidly, earning stares from his teammates.  
  
"Lets go fix Max's blade" Kai said, leading his team out the door. They knew better than to argue so they followed his suit.  
  
"Looks like their leaving" Emily said to Elizabeth. Elizabeth gazed across the dish and saw that the Bladebreakers were heading out.  
  
"All right for the little break we have...Emily I want you to check on Cara's stats and get her ready for the match. Mariah I want you to relax and try to fix your blade some. Lastly I want Salina to battle Cara to also get her ready" She explained.  
  
"Cuz...what are you planning on doing?" Cara asked, shaking a bit at her tone.  
  
"Business" Elizabeth replayed shortly but vehemently. Elizabeth went out of the room leaving her team in a state of confusion.  
  
::Elsewhere::  
  
"WHAT?!?! SHE LOST...THAT'S NOT SOPOSSED TO HAPPEN!" Kyle and Chris winced at the amplified voice of Voltaire through the ear set.  
  
"Sir what would you like us to do?" Chris asked, still a bit shaky from the yelling.  
  
"Insure that we get Kai and Elizabeth along with their team's bit-beasts!" he yelled, causing more wincing.  
  
"Sir I have a plan so don't worry about a thing," Kyle said in a sturdy voice even though he was still over shocked from the yelling.  
  
"It better work...To make sure, he's coming along as well" Voltaire disappeared from their ears.  
  
"So what's this big plan of yours?" Chris asked.  
  
"This..." Kyle responded before whispering it to him, making Chris's grin to grow.  
  
::Back to Elizabeth::  
  
"You think they can put up maps around the place?? I think not," Elizabeth said to her self in a grumbling manner. She turned down the hallway to her right, seeing as she was lost anyway. She continued to walk down the lonely hallway, not hearing more than her foot's gentle thump. She blinked a few times in confusion as her footsteps sounded much heaver, as they were the second before. Some one was following her...Elizabeth knew it. She walked done the hallway, still looking forward and looking as if nothing was wrong. She listened carefully as the steps got faster. She had everything all figured out. She ducked down into a squat position and jumped away from the attacker, feeling the breeze of the punch on the bridge of her nose. Elizabeth only had the tiniest second to dive away from the second attacker's low hook kick, meant from her ribs.  
  
"You two are the rottenest of apples in a bundle" Elizabeth sneered; crouching low and slitting her eyes, making her look like a tiger. Chris and Kyle just sent large, evil grins back to her before slowly, started to creep up to her again for another attack. Kyle came up first sending a front kick to her face, making her move out of the way to the left where Chris was ready for a powerful uppercut to her chin. Chris contacted with her chin, making her lose her balance and fall to the ground in pain.  
  
"Arrrr" Elizabeth growled as she wiped away the crimson blood trickling down her lip with the back of her hand. 'Man I'm out of shape...always plan B...man I hate plan B'. Elizabeth readied her self for the next assault of their attacks. They both came from the front together, hoping that since she was a bit shaky from the last attack it would be easy to hit her again. She waited for the assault and then somersaulted between their pair of legs and flipped up and dashed down the hallway.  
  
"Where do you think your going Hiwatari" Kyle mocked down the hall as he chased after her, with Chris on his tail.  
  
'Gotta lose them...'Elizabeth thought to herself, she made a sharp left turn to another hallway. She dashed down it as fast as she could and turned to the right and then a quick left into a door. 'Great...' She sighed as she looked out to the blue sky and fluffy white clouds of the back lot of the stadium. Elizabeth hissed to herself as she heard the loud pounding footsteps of Kyle and Chris coming from the distant hall. She looked around frantically for another way into the building but unfortunately none. 'ARR' she grumbled as she dashed off to the right. 'This place is huge...I'm never going to get around this thing...' Elizabeth continued to run from them at full speed.  
  
::BladeChicks::  
  
"Will the Bladebreakers and BladeChicks please report promptly to the dish...the battle will now continue" the announcement rigged through the whole stadium and into the ears of the BladeChicks.  
  
"Anyone know where Liz is?" Cara asked her teammates as the headed from their restroom and down the hallway and to the stadium's core. They all looked at each other, giving quick glances each before shrugging at Cara. Cara gave a deep sigh of sadness before she took out her blade into her palm.  
  
'Dolpin do you know where she is?' Cara asked her loyal companion.  
  
-I'm sorry mistress...I have to say I have no clue as the whereabouts of her- Dolpin said gently.  
  
'Thanks...' Cara sighed sadly once again.  
  
-Mistress what is the matter?- Dolpin asked.  
  
'I've never battled with out Liz near me...this battle she's not here and I'm not sure I can win without her' She told her bit-breast.  
  
-My dear...you will win. I am always right beside you during every battle and I'm sure Elizabeth will be here soon-Dolpin said.  
  
'All right then...' Cara shakily replayed before the blinding white lights of the stadium came upon her. Tyson and the other Bladebreakers were all ready on the other side, preparing for the match.  
  
"Come on Cara...I know you can take on that big lard of fluff" Mariah cheered to her. Cara gave her friend a smile and got her launcher ready for the match.  
  
::Bladebreakers::  
  
"MAN...CARA IS GOING DOWN" Tyson said, showing off his large confident grin to his teammates.  
  
"Ok Tyson we get the point...you've been saying that every since my battle was over!" Ray hissed at him. Kai ignored his teammates and looked straight at ahead at the opposite bench. Kai went from right to left scanning the bench, not seeing his younger twin around (Droopy: YEP WERE TWINS!! :giggle:). 'Where is she??' Kai asked him self, hoping for an answer, 'It's not like she would just wonder off during a big final battle'.  
  
"Allll right bladers, it's time to get this last round under way!! Cara and Tyson lets head to the dish now!!" Jazzman announced, jumping onto his little platform from the crowd. Tyson, even though still hyper, made his way to the dish without falling up the stairs in the process. Cara took a big gulp of air before she approached the dish on the opposite side of Tyson. She looked around the crowd and the lower parts for her cousin but no luck prevailed. She gave one quick glace back to her bench, her teammates giving ready nods. Cara nodded back to them and readied her launcher.  
  
"BLADERS TAKE A LOOK AT THE DISH" Jazzman announced as smoke came out of the dish and the doors went away. Both teams stared at the creepiness of it. "INTRODUCING THE SWAP OF NO RETURN!!!" the dish was completely covered in either a dark, almost black like moss or grass (god knows what to call it) and in the center was the grosses thing in the world that made Cara start to gag. The swamp was bubbling dark black, with unusual objects floating around its murky water. The stench that came out of it was far worse than the color of the strange dish, it made Tyson's bathroom breaks smell like roses (Tyson: HEY!!! :growls: Droopy: ITS TRUE :smacks him:).  
  
"Where did our designers come up with this idea AJ?" Brad asked his counterpart.  
  
"It looks like the leftovers from the cafeteria if you ask me" AJ said, making Brad through his lunch plate into the garbage.  
  
-You better clean me after this-Dolpin said as Cara got into her ready position.  
  
'Ohh...I only will if you win' Cara snickered, hearing her bit-beast yell in the distant. Cara saw Tyson prepare himself and his Dragoon for the battle as well.  
  
"BLADERS IN 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!" They launched their blades into the swampy pit, ready for the battle to start.  
  
::Somewhere::  
  
The dark helicopter landed just a few miles away from the stadium. Its propellers slowly stopped and out came men, dressed in dark robes that made them blend in with the helicopter. One large figure with purple hair and mossy green robe excited after the men. They all bowed respectfully to the man as his red and black mask gleamed darkly in the sun. Than one man could only be Kai and Elizabeth's worse nightmare...Boris Balcov.

* * *

Droopy1389: CLIFFY!!!! Yea...I know I've been doing them a lot but...SUFFER :evil laugh:  
  
Kai: -.- How much sugar did you have??  
  
Droopy: :thinks: Um none...  
  
Kai: Then why are you hyper??  
  
Droopy: :big grin: :brings out tons of pop: THAT!! WOOO HOOO :runs around:  
  
Kai: :sigh: Leave a review that will make her happy...and don't give her pop :sweat drop:  
  
Droopy: Next Chapter...**Worse Nightmare Comes to Life  
**  
**IMPORTANT!!!  
**  
Ok I know that some of you received a preview of this in the making because I had your email...so anyone else who would like me to send you chapters of any of my stories that I'm writing to you before hand give me your email in your review!! THANKS!!  
  
Next up: Chapter 2 of Cold Shadows 


	11. Worse Nightmare Comes To Life

I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Elizabeth, Cara, Erin Hiwatari, their bit-beasts, Salima's bit-beast and Uncle Jim. Thanks and have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!!!!  
  
Droopy1389: :smiles: Hello there everyone again XD I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers! :hands all lollipops:  
  
Kai: :yawns: Go away...  
  
Droopy: -.- Thanks Kai...:holds up tons of pop threateningly: I'll drink it...  
  
All: NO!!!!!! :runs and hides:  
  
Droopy: :grins:  
  
Kai: :growls: Fine...what's with the chapter...you're out of order  
  
Droopy: Ohh :D Yea...needed to get this one going...I left a nice cliffy on the last one huh?  
  
All: :growls: YES  
  
Droopy: :hisses: Sorry...well people action time major here! :happy dance:  
  
Kai: Hurry up...  
  
Droopy: Geesh :throws pop bottles down: :burps:  
  
Kai: O.O Did you just drink all that...:points to tons of pop bottles on floor:  
  
Droopy: YEP!!!!! :hyper:  
  
All: :runs: AHHHHHH  
  
Droopy: HERE WE GO! :chases: after them:  
  
**_Kai And His Sister Chapter 9-Worse Nightmare Comes to Life_**  
  
"Eww, it looks like an old soup down there don't you agree, Brad?" AJ asked stupidly.  
  
"Don't remind me, I just ate my lunch" Brad moaned, turning green in the face. He rushed out of the door and into the bathroom, leaving a sick AJ motionless.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...since Brad is...umm MIA, I'll take over broadcasting for awhile" AJ sweatdropped, with the whole crowd staring at him, disgusted.  
  
"Enough with the gross stuff...the faster I beat you the faster I don't have to look at this junk! DOLPIN ATTACK!" Cara commanded. Dolpin shot forward through the murky, sludgy water towards Dragoon. Tyson tightened his hands into fists and bit his tongue as the blades collided, sending a huge wave of water over the dish rim and onto Tyson. He gave a girly screech and started to dance around trying to shake the sludge off of him.  
  
"EWW THIS IS GROSS!!" He complained, making a sour face towards Cara.  
  
"Ohh really...I think it looks good on you, personally," she sneered, crossing her arms and planting her foot, giving off a chuckle. Tyson gave her a death glare and prepared himself.  
  
"That's it...DRAGOON REVERSE CYCLONE ATTACK!!!" Dragoon began to spin in the opposite direction of its spin and began to from a cyclone of mud around its self. (Droopy: I wanted Tyson to feel special...Tyson: I am special :smile: Droopy: Yeah...special ed...Tyson: :anime fall on his face:)  
  
"Bout time you did something, stinky," she sneered. Tyson turn beet red with anger.  
  
"CARA, FEEL THE POWER OF DRAGOON! ATTACK!" Dragoon span towards Dolpin, sending water splashing everywhere. Cara's smirk grew wider as Dragoon's wall of mud turned back into nothing.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson unbelievably said. Tyson gave a confused look towards Cara as Dragoon retreated to get more space in between the two blades.  
  
"Man...you're slow. Don't you even know what my bit-beast's element is? Its water, you idiot. So Dolpin rules this swamp area, even if it's an unusual kind of water" Cara blinked a few times at the last part but shook it off. Tyson started to fume with anger again.  
  
"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!! I DID KNOW ABOUT YOUR BIT-BEAST!" Cara looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Ohh really...or was it your little friend over there with the glasses" She smirked. Tyson growled at her and balled up his fists.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! DRAGOON, GO GET HER!" Blue lights emerged from the white blade and out came the mighty dragon bit-beast. Dragoon formed a tornado around itself and charged towards Dolpin.  
  
"Bout time he did something..." Cara said to herself. "DOLPIN COME OUT AND SHOW THAT DRAGON WHO'S BOSS!" Lights shone through the stadium and Dolpin came out, showing off her power. Dolpin gave a loud screech and charged towards Dragoon. Water splashed, crowd cheered, and both bladers prepared for the impact. (Droopy: Cliffy I know...Dolpin is a Dolphin wink wink)  
  
**::Elizabeth::**  
  
Elizabeth was starting to huff and sweat as she continued to dash around the stadium and away from Chris and Kyle. She gave a quick glance back over her shoulder to only give a growl as she picked up the speed. They were starting to gain on her. She looked frantically side to side to see any chance of losing them.  
  
'Damn...they're no doors on the right and woods on the left. How am I going to lose...that's it...the woods' Elizabeth thought quickly. She changed her direction to the wooden area. She dashed through the trees and leaves, using her arms to swish away all the ones in her face. Elizabeth gave another glance over her shoulder and hissed.  
  
'Don't those two ever give up?' She thought. As she continued to go deeper into the woods, the branches grew thicker, the trees larger, and her way through, smaller.  
  
"You're not going anywhere now Hiwatari," she heard one of them call in a snickering voice. Elizabeth had no choice. She got down on her hands and knees and began to inch under the foliage. Elizabeth's pants and hands soon got covered in dirt as she continued her race for escaping. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back, causing her to fall down to her stomach. She glared back at Kyle and Chris, who finally caught up with her.  
  
"Going somewhere missy?" Kyle snickered, pulling her out of the branches. Elizabeth dug her nails into the soil in hopes of slowing his pulling down. She gritted her teeth together.  
  
"This is what I say...LET GO BASTARD!" Elizabeth kicked her other leg up and did and rounded hook kick, making it slide across his face and temple. The shock made him undo his hold on her leg and reach up to his face and moaned. Elizabeth scrambled back to her knees and crawled her way back under the bushes.  
  
'There,' she said to herself.  
  
In front of her was a wall of branches, and on the bottom, a small entrance just large enough for her to slip through. She took a deep breath, sucked in her stomach, and pulled herself through the small hole. She quickly got to her feet and took a few steps into the new part of the woods. Her hazel eyes scanned the area from left to right curiously.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"  
  
Elizabeth spun around and saw that some way Chris was starting to slide his way through the small hole, with Kyle on his tail. Elizabeth took a run for it into more of the woods, dashing at full speed to get some distance between her chasers. She winced as her whole body ached from constant running, crawling, and fighting. Sweat poured down her face and body like a river, leaving puddles on the ground. (Droopy: Don't take this to heart, it's just a description...she's just sweating hard...) A loud noise caught her ears as she just barely missed a bullet from an enemy attack. Elizabeth took a swift and fast lunge behind a large oak tree. She started to huff with stress as the bark from the tree got shot down, slowly letting the man get to her.  
  
'Where to go...where to go...' Elizabeth thought hastily. She gritted her teeth together with frustration. 'They lead me here on purpose...this whole area is wide open for attacks with nowhere for me to hide'. Elizabeth was starting to become impatient. More and more bark flew off from the old tree and onto the ground, shattering into shards. She moved over to her right leg when something metal caught her mind. 'That's it...!' Elizabeth dug into her pockets for a familiar item. She loaded her blade up rapidly and squatted on her knee with her launcher in her hand.  
  
"Scorpin...I need a distraction" She said to her blade, which responded with a quick flash of yellow. "ALL RIGHT LET IT RIP!!" Elizabeth launched her blade swiftly towards her attacker's way and jumped back down behind the tree. Metal clinked, men screamed and the sweet feeling of pain was in the air.  
  
:Mistress...its your now before they get over my assaults: Elizabeth heard Scorpin call out in her head  
  
'I owe you one...' Elizabeth shot up from the oak tree's safety and started to run. Scorpin retreated from attacking the men and spun along side of Elizabeth until she opened her hand up for her to return. Pocketing Scorpin, she continued to run as she heard the men regain their hold on their weapons and began to fire. Elizabeth passed through a foliage cover and slipped inside. She let out a sigh and leaning on a tree for a second in order to catch a brief breath of air. It was cut short as two pairs of hands encircled her tired body in a tight hold.  
  
"Ha...did you forget about us Hiwatari?" Kyle sneered, showing off a large grin on his face, as well as Chris.  
  
"Of course I have...you two are not even worth remembering" Elizabeth shot back, earning a tighten grip on her all ready weak body. She couldn't move...her body was too tired to fight back, let alone do anything. Her hands were starting to get securely tied behind her back in tight bindings by Chris as Kyle kept a hold on her body. There were rustling of leaves and branches as men at arms arrived into the area, holding guns and other weapons. Few pointed their guns at her, for safe hostage.  
  
"What's your plan...take over the whole tournament and steal all the bit- beasts there?" Elizabeth asked Kyle and Chris.  
  
"Some of it's right...but there's a lot more in that my dear" Elizabeth stiffened at his cold, dark voice and turned her head towards her worse nightmare.  
  
**::Stadium::**  
  
"SLAM," the two blades collided together forming a huge tidal wave over the sides of the dish and onto the bladers themselves. Cara seemed unfazed by the splatter while Tyson was cursing about how dirty his clothes were.  
  
"Geez...it's just mud you idiot" Cara snorted, giving off a glare to Tyson.  
  
"Shut up...Ohh wait..." Tyson looked down at the bowl. He gasped; his blade was no longer spinning while Cara's was still spinning above the water.  
  
"WINNER: CARA!" The announcement circled the room, allowing home team fans to go crazy.  
  
"Maybe next time you should pay more attention to your blade than the mud" Cara picked up her blade and walked back to her bench. Tyson cursed and returned as well.  
  
**::BladeChick's Bench::**  
  
Cara smiled at her teammates as they greeted her, each giving off a hug of congrats. But there was still a hug missing...Cara looked around the bench and saw no sign of her cousin anywhere.  
  
"Has Liz returned...?" She asked. Her teammates' faces turned into frowns and eyes furrowed with worry.  
  
"No one has heard or seen her yet," Salina answered. Cara took in a sigh as looked towards the ground.  
  
'Where are you Liz? You told me that you would be here.'  
  
**::Flashback::**  
  
"Liz, wait up," Cara shouted down the hallway as she chased her cousin. Elizabeth turned her body around as Cara stopped in front of her.  
  
"I told you...I'll be right back and I don't want anyone coming with me" Elizabeth replied.  
  
"I'm not coming with you, it's just...will you be back to watch the battle?" Cara asked.  
  
"Cara...I have never missed a beybattle of my team or you during this whole time. I'll be back by then...I need to have a chat was Kai quickly" With that Elizabeth walked away as Cara returned to the room.  
  
**::End Of Flashback::  
**  
'Then where are you this time? You're missing my battle' Cara thought sadly. Jazzman called the bladers to return to the dish, which Cara had no choice to obey. Putting on her game face she prepared for the next match.  
  
**::Elizabeth::**  
  
Elizabeth felt a grotesque feeling in her gut as the one man that had haunted her life so painfully, anger built up inside of her as she clenched her teeth together. She felt the pulsing from the two boy's grips throb in her arm but, she tried ignoring it.  
  
"Boris..." She managed to say calmly, despite her fear of him.  
  
"My dear...it's been ten years since we last seen each other. You know it hurts to say that I missed you ever since the day you were kicked away from the abbey" He gave a grin at the last part, which made Elizabeth ball her hands into fists.  
  
"What are you and your cronies doing here in New York...don't you ever stay in one place?" Elizabeth said though her teeth. She glared at him, allowing him to give a chuckle.  
  
"You know me better than that...it's the normal...take over the world and make your life miserable" Boris said, making his grin grow.  
  
"Arrr..." Elizabeth growled in her throat.  
  
::Mistress...I can get you out of this...if only you can get me out of your pocket:: Scorpin's voice rang through her head.  
  
'Now how am I going to do that with my hands tied up like this...and under such heavy security?' Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"I can tell that you and your bit-beast have quite a bond there" Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Boris. "If you think I can't tell my dear, when ever your eyes turned that dark blue color, you're commutating with your bit-beast. Thinking about that..." Boris walked up to Elizabeth and dug his hand into her pocket on her leg, fetching out her Beyblade. "I should take this from you for any problems coming up" He gave a smirk, along with a chuckle.  
  
"BORIS GIVE SCORPIN BACK!" She screamed, her heart pounding with fright as she fought against her captives hold. Kyle and Chris tighten their vice- grip along her arms causing her to give a short wince.  
  
"Protective are we..." Boris fiddled with Scorpin, tossing her around in his hands, "I don't even know why you hang on to this pathetic of a bit- beast...surely because it was your mother's" Anger just filled inside of her body, sending sparks of anger all the way to her toes. Her fists clenched together tightly in her bindings with her body stiffening.  
  
"Boris...you need to learn to keep your MOUTH SHUT!! SCORPIN ELECTRICAL SURGE NOW!" Elizabeth's eyes turned yellow, as Scorpin's bit glowed in response. Bolts of electricity shot out from Scorpin's chip, forcing Boris to drop her blade. Scorpin continued to send bolts this way and that towards everyone. The men were forced back into the trees for cover.  
  
"DON'T LOSE THE GIRL YOU FOOLS!" Boris yelled to Kyle and Chris. They still had a hold on her but Scorpin sent bolts right next to Elizabeth towards them. They continued to dodge left and right, with their hold still on Elizabeth.  
  
"SCORPIN, ELECTRICAL REBIRTH NOW!" Elizabeth shouted. Scorpin made a wall of lighting, fiercer than before as the blade began to respin on its own and gained rotation. Elizabeth took her chance with the lighting bolts flying and sent and jumping back kick to Kris' groin. He fell back in pain, cursing. Elizabeth had a less of a grip on her as she managed flipped Chris over her back by stepping back and kicking his knee out. Her hands were unguarded but still tied.  
  
"SCORPIN LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Elizabeth pulled her hands out to the side and allowed Scorpin to slice the bindings away. She got up from her knees and dashed back into the woods, followed by Scorpin who stopped her lighting assault.  
  
"GET AFTER HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE" Boris bellowed, making the men to jump in shock. They readied themselves and started their charge after their victim. Elizabeth dashed for her life, ignoring the small branches that slashed against her skin. Bullets whizzed by once again making Elizabeth dodged left and right from the exploding trees that were luckily hit and not her.  
  
"God will these idiots back off on the fighting...This is starting to be a real pain in my ass" She continued her run for her life, through the trees and countless shrubs.  
  
"STOP FIRE! She's getting to close to the building...the security will pick up the noise...FALL BACK" The men retreated back to their base and let their prisoner go for now.... 'If you think you and your brother got away...your far from it my dear' A evil chuckle escaped his throat as he heading into the helicopter and took off into the sky.  
  
"They stopped firing..." Elizabeth gasped for air and took a look around. "Nothing...they maybe still be in there...I have to get back the stadium and tell Kai" Elizabeth dashed away through the final wooded area and to the stadium.  
  
**::Stadium::**  
  
"LET IT RIP!" The second battle began with the two bladers ripping their cords out of their launchers and into the dish. Both blades didn't waist any time before they both attacked each other head on.  
  
"These bladers don't even waist time getting in each of their faces...WOW WHAT A GRUDGE FOR A WIN!" Jazzman pranced around on his platform excitedly, with throwing his microphone in the air, allowing it to twist and then catch it in his hand.  
  
"I wish he would just drop that microphone so we never have to hear from him again..." Mariah glared, rubbing her temples at him.  
  
"Dolpin lets not take any chances with this moron...LETS WIN THIS!" Dolpin responded by regaining the speed of her rotation in the water. "BLINDING MIST!" Cara commanded her bit-beast. Mist started to come up from the bottom of her blade and then spread to around the whole dish area.  
  
"Hey...cut the smoke job...I can't see!" Tyson moaned, swishing his hands in front of his face to stupidly try to clean the mist from his face.  
  
"It seems that Cara has covered the whole dish in a light mist that seems to blocking the view of Tyson" AJ reported from his observations.  
  
"Thank god...it at least covered the nasty sludge..." AJ looked behind him and saw Brad, still green in the face, put on his headphones and slumped into the chair.  
  
"Welcome back Brad...I sure hope you opened the window..." Brad strangely looked at him.  
  
"AJ shut up and watch the battle..." Brad sighed and turned his head away from his counterpart.  
  
"DOLPIN LETS FINISH OFF DRAGOON AND TAKE THE WIN!" Dolpin took off through the smoke and went straight towards Dragoon until...  
  
"STOP THE BATTLE!!" Dolpin stopped suddenly and Cara turned her head sharply. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. Elizabeth leaned against the wall of the hallway behind the bench. Her body was covered in small scratches, dirt, and bruises. Cara could see a bluish-black bruise forming on her chin with a cut lip. He wrists were red, brush burn red as she helped herself wobble the least to the bench.  
  
"Liz...are...are you all right?" Cara asked, still rather shocked at her cousin's abrupt appearance and her state.  
  
"Fine..." She looked up at Jazzman. "Call this battle off at a state of emergency now" Jazzman looked at her confused, with his eyebrows raised and his eyes blinking.  
  
"I can't stop the battle unless you tell me what this state of emergency is now..." Elizabeth bundled up her fists and growled.  
  
"UNLESS YOU WANT THIS WHOLE STADIUM TO RUN OUT IN FEAR AND YOU LOSE YOUR JOB BECAUSE YOUR THE WORSE BEYBLADE REFEREE THEN FINE SO BE IT, IF NOT STOP THIS BATTLE NOW!" Elizabeth inhaled a deep breath of air and glared at him. Jazzman stood there in fear in two ways...one from the outburst and one from the threat.  
  
"That's up to the council," He said shakily. Elizabeth set her gaze over to the council box and waited. Jazzman continued to talk into his little receiver nodding once and awhile while also shaking his head. Elizabeth impatiently tapped her foot against the floor waiting for the results.  
  
"CAN WE HURRY UP HERE? MY BLADE DOSEN'T LIKE TO SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING!" Tyson yelled, shooting his hands up in annoyance.  
  
"Geesh...calm down...here...The Council has agreed to your request...so BLADERS RETRIVE YOUR BLADES!" Tyson and Cara both opened their palms and their blades returned to them. Cara instantly ran over to her bench and her cousin.  
  
"Liz...we need to get you to a medic" Her arms started shaking as she reached out and hugged her cousin.  
  
"Cara...geesh I'm all right...can you let go...I have to speak with Kai" Elizabeth patted her back softly, giving off a blush. Cara got up and gave a quick sniff.  
  
"Sorry" She started to blush "I'm just a bit worried that's all" Elizabeth gave a shot nod and started walking before a gloved hand grabbed her arm.  
  
"Miss...we were ordered to take you to the medical room for treatment of your wounds" A medical man said, letting go of her arm and pointing to the stretcher. Elizabeth gave a frustrating sigh.  
  
"I'm fine right now...can I please go talk, which I was trying to do for the past twenty minutes?"  
  
"Im sorry miss...Mr. Dickenson asked us to take you, even if you disagree" He grabbed her by the arm once again and pulled her forward to the stretcher.  
  
"What has this world become...?" Elizabeth got on the stretcher, lied down and crossed her arms and legs as they rolled her out with her team following.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...from the word of the Council, the matches will not continue until further notice...all tickets will be able for re-entry when the matches continue. Sorry for the delay," Jazzman said out to the crowd. They all gave frustrated sighs and grumbles but made their way out, leaving a empty stadium.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Max asked, giving off a yawn and stretching his arms in the air.  
  
"All of you call a cab and head back to the hotel, I'll be back later" Kai said briefly, walking across the dish and towards the way they took on guys...I'm ready for a 4 course meal!" Tyson cheered, running off down the hall, leaving his team with sweat drops on their heads.

* * *

Droopy: I hope that's long enough for everyone...:bows: I'm sorry for the delay.  
  
Kai: :yawns: Yea...you better be...the next thing you know is they'll be haunting you at night  
  
Droopy: :shivers: DON'T GIVE THEM IDEAS!  
  
All: :grins:  
  
Kai: Have fun :smirks:  
  
Droopy: :eyes go blank: Thanks...:hangs head down: Umm...sorry but Love at the end of the river is going to have to wait...My Co-writer and I are going to be out of town for awhile...Me from Aug 1st to 5th and her from the 5th to....umm....I don't really know X.X; But...I might get to another chappy of this...  
  
All: :smile:  
  
Kai: She said might...  
  
All: Awww...

Droopy: Thanks Kai...Leave me a review XD  
  
_**Next Chapter: Unfortunate Luck For Elizabeth**  
_  
Thank you UniGirl once again for correcting my spelling and grammar :hug: Love you!


	12. Unfortunate Luck For Elizabeth

I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the characters and bit-beasts you don't know. Thanks and have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!!!!

Droopy: :stretches: Hi everyone :D

Kai: Did you have to come back? :glares:

Droopy: :glares back: Yes I did...Now...:holds up duck tape: I'm not listening to you today because I have tons to write :grins:

Kai: -.- Yea...right...:tosses duck tape away:

Droopy: -.- Jerk...

Kai: Whatever...

Droopy: Fine...be that way...RESSA!!!!

Kai: O.O NO NOT HER!! :looks around for exit:

Droopy: :grins largely:

Ressa: :pounces in: Hey Lizzy :purrs:

Droopy: Hey Ressa :smiles: Mind teaching Kai a lesson or two while I write this?

Ressa: Nah...No problem :shows fangs at Kai: KAI YOUR MINE :pins him to the ground and sits on him: :evil chuckle:

Kai: . I see stars...:faints:

Droopy: :sweat drops: Ohh thanks hun :hug: TIME FOR THE CHAPPY! Thank you to all that reviewed! This chapter I wanted to have some fun XD

Key: "Talking" _Thoughts/Talking to Bit-Beasts_ ::Bit-Beast Talking:: 'Russian' **::Different scene:: **

**_Kai And His Sister Chapter 10-Unfortunate Luck For Elizabeth_**

Elizabeth got rather bored staring at the white ceiling of the medical wing of the stadium. She laid in the same position as when she got there, yawing in annoyance. The medics had cleaned and bandaged her up, even though they didn't hurt her at all. The only thing Elizabeth wanted was to get the hell out of this place and talk to Kai.

"Am I allowed to leave yet?" Elizabeth asked again for about the eighth time since she's been stuck in there.

"I'm sorry miss, we can't let you go until Mr. Dickenson comes down here," Elizabeth gave a frustrated sigh and switched her legs.

"Liz...why can't you relax?" Cara looked over to her cousin on her bed. (Droopy: Ok Russian between Cara and Liz...until you see a note to stop XD)

'Why would I relax when Boris is out there somewhere turning his plans into action?' Cara blinked and responded.

'When did this happen?'

'Where do you think I got these cuts and things from? Its not like I try and hurt my self.'

'But how...how did he get here from Russia?' The rest of the BladeChicks and the medics blinked in confusion at the Russian.

'Now...I'm not sure but that's why I need to talk to Kai...but these fricken people won't let me go!'

'Hmm...want me to find Kai for ya?'

'That would be great...hurry up and find him before I kill one of these medics' Cara stood up from her seat and walked out of the room. (Droopy: English again!)

"Hey Liz...what were you talking about?" Mariah looked towards Elizabeth with confused look on her face.

"Why would I speak in Russian if I wanted you to find out what I was saying? I don't want you to find out that's why." Elizabeth closed her eyes in annoyance, giving off a sigh. The BladeChicks just blinked at their caption and shrugged it off.

**::Cara::**

She went down the hall in a run yet skipping movement. She kept looking side to side and down the hallways in order to look for her blue haired cousin.

"How hard is it to find one person...?" She asked no one in particular as she continued looking.

::I wouldn't know...:: Cara stopped bringing out her blade and started into the bit.

_You've been keeping something from me..._ She glared down at her bit-beast.

::Who me...never Cara:: Cara started to rush again down the hall still having her bit-beast in hand.

_Where is Kai...?_ Dolpin gave up finally.

::Turn right...:: Cara did what she was told until...

"BOOM!" Cara flew right backwards while another figure she had run into went the other way. Cara opened her eyes painfully and blinked.

"Hey Kai." Kai groaned, lifting his head and looked up.

"Thanks for the wake up call Cara." Cara gave a sheepish grin, helping Kai up from the ground. They both dusted themselves off and looked at each other.

"I was coming to look for you...Liz needs you." Kai's eyes got serious as he looked into his cousin's eyes.

"Did she tell you why she came in like that...?"

"Yes..." Cara took a deep and continued, "She said it was Boris and his men" Kai clenched his fists and gave a small growl.

"Where's is she...?" Cara motioned him with her shoulder and started to jog down the hallway. Kai followed on her heels, dashing all the men who walked in their way.

::AHAH THAT WAS GREAT!! YOU AND HIM WERE LIKE BOOM:: Cara clenched her blade tightly in her palm.

_Your going to die later that's all I'm saying you fish..._Cara stopped running and stopped at the medical room and gazed back at Kai.

"I'll have to get my team out of there before you can go in...I'm sure you and Liz would rather have a quiet talk with no one to bother you," Cara yawned and stretched, "I'll just take the team back home...I'm ready for a nap" She gave a small smile towards Kai where he returned it to her.

"Thanks Cara" Cara stuck her thumb in the air and shaking it off.

"Yea yea..." Cara left Kai in the hall leaning on the wall. A few minutes later Kai's peace was interrupted by a elderly voice.

"Kai my boy...what are you doing over here?" Kai opened one of his eyes and scanned the hallway over to the elder chairman as he walked over to him, his cane clinking on the floor.

"Waiting..." Kai closed his eyes again since he didn't have to worry about the elder man.

"My boy...do you know what happened to Elizabeth?" Kai opened his eyes and gazed over to the man.

"Boris..." Mr. Dickenson seemed to move back at the name and gave a small gasp.

"My Kai...did she tell you anything like where and why?" Kai shook his head.

"Not yet...I'm still waiting for the BladeChicks to get out so I can talk to her." Like on cue the door opened and the BladeChicks all came out talking amongst themselves. Cara gave a wink to Kai and the team walked down the hall chatting. Kai walked into the room, completely ignoring the chairman. Elizabeth opened her eyes and locked her blue eyes with his (Droopy: Im changing the color! XD).

"Bout time...I was starting to get bored." Elizabeth looked behind her brother and saw the chairman enter with his cane clinking. "Sir, can I get out of this dump?"

"Is she all right men?" Dickenson asked, looking towards the doctors. One of the men stepped forward and nodded.

"We see no life-threating wounds or ones in need of medical attention, just some cuts and bruises. She's cleared to go" Mr. Dickenson thanked the doctor.

'No duh Sherlock' Elizabeth muttered under her breath in Russian. Elizabeth jumped off her bed, placed her hands in her pockets, and walked over to her brother.

"What took you so long?" She asked looking over to Kai. Kai shrugged.

"My stupid team"

"Can we get out of here...this place is really annoying." Elizabeth began to walk towards the door when Mr. Dickenson gently grabbed her arm.

"You two I would like to see in my office regarding the _real _reason why you're hurt." Elizabeth cursed and shook her head.

"Whatever." Elizabeth followed the chairman out the door with her silent brother behind her. They traveled in silence down the hallway to the office. They entered in the small office; Mr. Dickenson sat behind his cherry desk while the two Hiwataris leaned against the walls.

"It would be better if you two would sit down." Kai and Elizabeth shrugged and walked over to the chairs and leaned in them.

"I don't understand why you have to have such a fuss over this." Elizabeth crossed her arms and sighed, "It's a few cuts that's all..."

"I know the real reason behind your accidents and the lateness of your arrival earlier today."

"Great..." Elizabeth set her glance over to her brother, knowing he slipped the beans. Kai shrugged.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Elizabeth sighed.

"There goes my quiet talk...It's going to be a long story so relax." Kai shifted in the chair in a more comfortable position and crossed his arms while Mr. Dickenson stared at her, anxious of what she had to see which made Elizabeth uncomfortable under the gaze.

"During the break I wanted to head over to the Bladebreakers locker room to talk to Kai about a dream I had...Usually when I have dreams, they're more like a vision of what might happen in a different way. Half way around the whole stadium...because you can't put up damn signs...I found two people stalking me who later turned out to be Kyle and Chris." She heard Mr. Dickenson give a small gasp and stopped, turning her gaze at him.

"Those two drivers that I've hired for years...working for BioVolt...but how? I've chosen my men personally to work for me!" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, feeling that the old man would pass out any time soon.

"I wouldn't doubt the fact that they're a lot more people around your agencies. BioVolt trainees are well trained to hide they're true motive until its time to attack," Kai called out from his chair making the elder gasp again, making Elizabeth more and more tempted to call medical help.

"Do you want me to continue or not..." Elizabeth's eye twitched dangerously as she rubbed her temples in a soothing manner; waiting for the elder to calm down.

"Please continue..." Mr. Dickenson sat back in his chair allowing Elizabeth to continue.

"They chased me out of the stadium and to the woods, leading me right into their trap. I was meet in the deep woods by _him._" Elizabeth seemed to tighten her muscles at his name. "It took awhile but with Scorpin's help I ran out of their range and back here...that's all." Both Kai and Elizabeth looked over at the chairman as he looked like he was having a heart attack.

"I want both of you under BBA officers supervision for the time being until we find out where Boris is." Mr. Dickenson's face turned to strict drill sergeant. Kai and Elizabeth gave a small glare over to the chairman, while getting up from their chairs. "I want you both to return to your hotel and house as soon as possible but not with out a chaperone," Both of the Hiwataris left the office heading down the hall towards the exit.

"I assume that you're not following what he says." Kai's lip gave a small curl into a smirk towards his sibling.

"Why should I? Might as well enjoy the rest of the time with out his protection before he comes back and haunts us about not being careful enough...even with Boris' sorry ass walking around, he would never attack again in one day...I say its safe to walk." Elizabeth gave a exhausted sigh, throwing back a hand through her brown hair.

"Fine with me...less time with him and less time with my team." The teens pushed open the doors and headed outside into the parking lot. Both of them raised an eyebrow towards the aqua blue convertible that was parked a few feet away. Cara smiled, taking off her sunglasses.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cara grinned back at Elizabeth.

"Hey...I'm a Hiwatari as well and I'm not going to let you two have all the fun like you always do." Kai shook his head in disagreement.

"So what's your real purpose here...?" Cara looked at him, sending off another grin.

"Picking you two up...I thought there would be a whole security around you two after what happened" Elizabeth jumped over the door and into the back seat.

"Soon...but later than sooner for me." Cara shrugged, getting into the drivers seat, putting on her sunglasses, and starting the engine while Kai sunk into the passenger seat, crossing his arms.

"You're at the Ritz Carlton Hotel, Kai?" Cara started to drive away from the stadium, with the wind blowing around the car's open roof.

"Humph," Kai answered, making Cara shrug. Cara entered the car into the one in many busy highways of New York.

"Do you have to be so cocky when you're driving?" Elizabeth asked from the backseat.

"What...It's great to drive in fresh air" Cara smiled, her red hair blowing wildly behind her as she exited the highway and towards the grand hotel. Kai gave a small chuckle as Elizabeth sunk back into her seat mumbling words. Kai looked to his right as the hotel came into view, and cell phone popped in front of his face. Kai turned back towards his sibling, grabbing the phone.

"Private line I ordered...give me a call when you need it" Cara stopped the car in front of the hotel, with the bright lights shinning through the crystal doors.

"Catch ya later bro..." Elizabeth called out, giving a small wave with her hand.

"Tell Tyson to use tons of shampoo...the stuff in the stadium doesn't smell pretty!" Cara chuckled as she took off out the entrance, with Elizabeth hopping over the seat to the front.

"Ohh god...I don't think Boris will be a problem with them on my case," Kai gave a small smile as he headed up the stairs and back to his room.

**::BladeChicks::**

Cara parked the car in the back of the driveway, slamming the door shut with a smirk plastered on her face. Elizabeth shook her head and gave a sigh.

"I don't know how the heck you managed to beat Tyson in the first round...must have been luck." Cara fell to the floor, giving off an annoying sigh as Elizabeth entered through the side door of the shop. Cara huffed at her, not caring if she was there or not, and into the house after her.

"I'm back," Elizabeth mumbled to her uncle as he was cleaning up the counter in the shop.

"I heard you and your team had the quite the battle against the Bladebreakers." Elizabeth shrugged, slipping out of her shoes and into slippers. 

"It was a fine battle until it ended..."

"I heard about that...Mr. Dickenson already called regarding that and he asked me something...well a statement," Elizabeth cursed at the man.

_He called this early? Does her ever leave me alone for a split second,_ She thought to herself.

"You and Kai were supposed to wait for someone to escort you back to the hotel and here...he wasn't pleased." Again Elizabeth shrugged, not caring what her uncle said (Droopy: She likes to shrug :sweatdrops:).

"What did he want...?"

"For both the BladeChicks and Bladebreakers to be together under one roof." Elizabeth's jaw slightly dropped and she raised an eyebrow.

"If you think I'm staying with Kai's team...I say screw it," Elizabeth said harshly, glaring at her uncle.

"It's not a option...the only options are they come here and stay or your team go to the hotel...and that means you can't come back here for the shop. He wants you both watched closely." Her uncle watched her as she balanced the predicament.

_Great...no matter which I choose I'm stuck with Kai's team...fuck! This is really starting to bug me...between the tournament, shop, my own team, and Boris I'm ready to blow. I have no choice..._

"Fine...they can come here but I'm not cooking for them, cleaning after then or any of that sort...they better stay out of the shop or I'll kill them all and I mean it." Elizabeth huffed out of the shop and upstairs to the house. She heard her uncle chuckling as she walked up the stairs.

"Cara move it before I hit you." Elizabeth said as Cara came out from behind the large vase on the overhead of the stairs to the store.

"What...I think its great having two teams under one roof. PARTY TIME!" Cara's grin on her face grew as she joined her cousin on the top of the stairs, heading towards the living room to where the BladeChicks were.

"It's all stupid that's all I'm saying...why are you happy anyway? Because Tyson's going to be here?" Cara blushed a deep red at her cousin, her voice stopping in her tracks. Elizabeth gave a short smile at her.

"Liz you better shut up before I hurt you."

"You hurt me? Cara...just don't let me find you alone with him." Cara fumed behind her cousin, jumping up and down with frustration and her blush deepening.

"ARR UNFAIR! LIZ YOU'RE SO CRUEL!"

"Proud to be cruel...since you overheard the conversation you can tell the rest of the team...I calling it a night." Elizabeth exited the room, and into her room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Bitch..." Cara growled, walking away to tell her team about the incoming team. 

**::Later That Night, BladeBreakers::**

Kai's arms rested behind his head, with his baggy hair covering his face. He had just received a call from Liz, stating the plans from Mr. Dickenson. Kai didn't mind getting out of the hotel and over to the shop but, something inside his gut was telling him something was going to happen. Kai shook it off and headed outside to the balcony staring out into the dark sky with only the small lights of stars showing through the thick clouds. Kai rested his elbows on the rock balcony, wondering if this was the right choice. It took awhile of quiet time to clear his head before he heard his team heading back from the nightly movie, which Kai likes to ignore. Sighing, he pulled himself back out from his thoughts and to the room where he sunk under the sheets of his bed just as the door opened and his teammate entered.

_Is this the right thing...? _Kai asked himself before drifting off.

**::Somewhere outside::**

Shapes shuffled in the trees outside of the hotel. Two of them stood in front of the group, both of them suffering from minor injuries from the attack earlier in the day.

"Stats gentlemen" Both of them turned around and bowed their leader.

"Boris sir, conformations have been answered as they both will be placed together" Boris' evil grin seemed to grow as he looked into the window as he saw the blue haired teen before the lights were turned off.

"That fool Dickenson thinks the same every time...Everyone move out back to the base and prepare for farther plans" Boris commanded as there were many 'Yes sir' as people heading back to helicopter with Boris taking one last look at the window once again.

_Good night Kai...this will be yours and your sisters last. _Boris' evil laugh rang through the night sky of New York as he took off in his helicopter.

Droopy: :yawns: Sorry about that...I think this chapter stinks -.- I'll try to make it much better soon...and get the action in :grins: :looks over to Kai:

Kai: :glares daggers: Get her off of me..._now_

Droopy: :looks over: What to do you say Ressa?

Ressa: :purrs: Nope...:grins down at Kai:

Kai: :growls: :continues to glare:

Ressa: XD :continues to sit on him:

Droopy: :sweat drops: Ok...I know and everyone knows what's coming up...school :chokes:

All: :screams and runs away:

Droopy: That means less updates and I'm sorry for that but High School and volleyball take tons of time to do...:sniffle: I'll try updating as much as possible :D I'll be trying to update Cold Shadows soon...sorry for the wait for all the people that read it and THANK YOU DARKWOLF88 :hug: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! And thanks for suffering with me :sheepish grin:

Next Chapter: **_For Better Or For Worse?_**

Leave me a review as good as my carrot top here! :hugs Tala: XD

Tala: HEY!!!!


	13. For Better or For Worse?

I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the characters and bit-beasts you don't know. Thanks and have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!!!!

Droopy: ::groans:: ::flops off pile of books:: I really hate school…

Kai: ::leans back in chair:: Its your fault you spend to much time working on art on and not on that…ever head of sharing time with fun and games?

Droopy: ::glares lazily:: No…

Kai: My point exactly ::closes eyes and relaxes::

Droopy: So folks…::sweat drops appears:: As I said…school and volleyball did this late entry and I'm so so so so so so SORRY!! ::hugs everyone:: So with out further ado! Here's the next chappy

**_Key: _**"Talking"_Thoughts/Talking to Bit-Beasts_ Bit-Beast Talking 'Russian'**::Different scene::**

_**Kai and His Sister Chapter 11-For Better or For Worse?**_

Beep…Beep…Beep.

Elizabeth hated the sound of her alarm as she shut it off with a whack of her wrist. With a slight groan she removed her covers, the cold air making her give off a small shiver. Grabbing her normal wardrobe, she quickly disposed of her night clothing, took a shower, and got herself ready for work. She exited her room silently, scanning across the living room at her sleeping teammates and headed downstairs to the basement. She moved down the dark hallway and turned to her right. She grabbed her working apron and swiftly placed it on.

_Feels like the boiler is all ready up and running…looks like uncle Jim woke up early,_ Elizabeth thought. Elizabeth opened the glass door, while putting her blonde hair into a tight bun. She placed on her safety glasses and walked over to her uncle who was over creating a chandelier.

"Morning uncle," Elizabeth said lazily. She watched her uncle as her shaped the hot glass into a diamond shape. He worked quickly as her placed it back into the boiler. The glass turned red once again, as he brought it back to the table, and hammered it flat. He finally dashed it into the water, as steam rose up from the hot glass. Jim wiped his face from the sweat and looked over at Elizabeth.

"Morning," He replayed. He closed the glass in the freezer for the over night cooling and removed his gloves.

"What do you want me to do today?" She asked.

"Hmm…we're running low on the first round blades, it would help if you made a few of those…and also you could help me on the chandelier's base?" Elizabeth gave a shrug.

"Sure…whatever," Elizabeth walked away from her uncle and over to her working area. Elizabeth put on her run-down leather gloves. She shoved away the extra shards of glass that have been left, and pulled out her sketchbook. The book was aged, held together by duck-tape and staples, but she cared less and kept using it. Opening its rough cover, she flipped through her pages until she opened to a familiar blue blade.

_I'll start with my wonderful brother's blade_, She thought to herself with a small smile. Elizabeth picked up a starter piece of glass and took up her heating pole. She began melting the starter piece to her pole and watched it turn red. Elizabeth swiftly took it out and onto the color beads. She rolled in gently in the color beads, allowing the color to melt onto the base. She placed the glass back into her oven and repeated the color once again. Giving off another small smile, Elizabeth pulled the glass over to her table and removed it. Looking back and forward from her sketches to the glass, she scalped the hot glass into shape. And finally she dumped it into the cold water, and watched the fluffy, white smoke rise. She dug her hand into the water and took out her finished product.

"Well…there's the base. Only the attack ring, weight disk, spin gear, and details to go," Elizabeth said sarcastically to herself. She placed down her base, and continued on (Droopy: This glass process was from my memory at a glass show I saw years ago…sorry if it doesn't make sense of something like that :D).

**::BladeBreakers::**

Kai shoved his luggage over his shoulder and sighed. He really hated the idea of heading over to the house, his gut having a bad instinct.

"Why do we have to go so early in the morning?" Tyson moaned with a yawn. His hair was left messed, his clothing wrinkled, and drool hanging out of mouth.

"Oh Tyson it's not to early, its only nine in the morning," Ray said while picking up his bag.

"Ray, you wake up at five in morning, so this is late for you," Tyson shot back sharply.

"Stop your blabbing and lets go," Kai interrupted as her exited the room, followed by his teammates down and out of the hotel and into the bus to take them away.

**::Above on the Hotel rooftop::**

Sunglasses reflected the light of the sun as gleaming eyes watched a cretin bluenette's movements. He flipped on his radio to a private channel and spoke.

"Kyle to Chris…come in Chris" waiting a min, came a replay.

"Chris here, sup?"

"Number one has left and is heading towards your direction, all yours from there on out…you know what to do with the rest of the plans, correct?"

"I'm ready, over and out," Kyle turned off his radio and walked off into the darkness.

**::Elizabeth::**

Enjoying her snack and ice cold, crystal clear water, Elizabeth relaxed on her balcony of her room. She stared out to the sky peacefully, hearing nothing.

"WE'RE STAYING HERE?!" Elizabeth spat out her water and looked over her balcony. Seeing on the street, a large bus with a navy haired teen, jaw dropped and his teammates behind him. Kai, who had exited the bus before him, stood in annoyance and a small sweat drop on his head.

"Ohh…god they're here," Elizabeth moaned with dislike. She placed down her water and stood over the balcony, her eyebrow twitching.

"HOW CAN WE STAY HERE, ITS SO SMALL, UGLY, AND PROBLEY ONLY HAS A SMALL KITCHEN!!" Tyson continued to complain, making Elizabeth's eyebrow to twitch more.

"AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF…WE HAVE TO STAY WITH GIRLS, OHH GOD THEY'RE NASTY," Elizabeth growled, a stress mark forming on her head.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS HOUSE I'LL MAKE SURE I PUT YOU IN THE NEXT GARBAGE BIN TO TAKE YOU OFF SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Elizabeth blurted out from the balcony with the BladeBreakers finally noticing her for the first time. Elizabeth could see the anger rise in Tyson's face as she tossed her self over her balcony and down to the ground ten feet down. Without any problems she landed, scarf floating behind her like an angel, she got up and glared deeply into Tyson, watching him back off with fright.

"Well I'm sure you've never been in a hotel as enhanced as the Ritz Carlton!" Tyson began to bid on Elizabeth's anger level.

"Ohh really…maybe I should show you my passport…then I'll let you know," Elizabeth gave a final glare to Tyson and then addressed the whole team. "Head on into the side door as the front if for the use of the store, which I will advise you not to enter there unless you want to be in serious pain. Take the stairs up to the second level and that'll be your rooms, sorry if you have to be _scrunched _and _with girls_," Elizabeth emphasized the last few words, looking at Tyson. He huffed, walking away swiftly to the side door with his team following him, but not Kai who stood there.

"Charming team you have there…surprising they're world champions," Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and back at her brother.

"They rub off on you…," Kai said, placing a arm on Elizabeth's shoulder and leaning on her. Elizabeth brushed him off, giving him a slight glare.

"If you think I'm your personal arm rest…get a life," Elizabeth gave a small chuckle, grabbing her brother's hand and dragging him away from the bus and into the house.

Over a bit, from where the twins once were, binoculars appeared from the bushes. Blue eyes grinned as he watched the two disappear into the house. He crouched out of the bushes and rushed over to a black van a few houses away. Chris entered and closed the door swiftly, the grin never leaving his face.

"All gone well, eh?" Kyle asked from the drivers seat.

"All well," Chris replied. The van took off and away from the house…for now.

**::Later that day:: **(I'm really that lazy to put before this in detail ::sweatdrops::)

Everyone was currently in the living room. Tyson, of course making a fool of himself pranced around the room, giving a few winks at Cara, making her blush. Max, Ray, Mariah, and Salima laughed so hard as they had to hold they're stomachs for support. Emily and Kenny were doing what beyblade nerds do, as they passed data back and forward with Kenny holding a constant deep red blush on his face. Mr. Hiwatari (a.k.a Jim…wanted to be proper XD) left just a few ago, heading off to the BBA on Mr. Dickenson's call. Finally, in the corner talking in Russian were the twins.

'This is getting really annoying…there all acting like children,' Elizabeth gave off a moan, placing her head on her hand.

'At least they'll pay for it in training tomorrow,' Elizabeth saw a grin form on Kai's lips. Elizabeth had to chuckle.

'I'm on for that, I call…' Elizabeth stopped, her eyes dashed around the room, looking sharply. Kai did the same, his hand all ready in his pocket for his blade.

'Something's not right…' Kai spoke mutely. Elizabeth nodded. They both got up and stiffly looked around. The rest were oblivious of what the twin's actions were. Launches were ready, placed in there hands with the grip forceful.

"HEY KAI, LIZ…COME OVER HEre…" Cara voice faded away as she looked over at her cousins. Cara looked around, noticing nothing at which they were looking at.

"What are you two doing? You both look like total idiots," joked Tyson with a large grin. Elizabeth and Kai took a quick last look before putting they're launchers away, still stiff though.

'There's someone here…keep an eye out,' Elizabeth nodded towards Kai and deiced to make a comeback on Tyson.

"Ohh really you big goof…you're the one with the terrible mask on, I'm sure its going to break soon if you look at yourself in a mirror," Elizabeth loved comebacks. Tyson imminently flared up, stress marks all over his head. Elizabeth had to give off a chuckle.

"REALLY?! WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU IN A BEYSTADIUM!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes

"Right…just think that Tyson," Elizabeth sarcastically said, and walked to her bedroom after giving a small smile and serious eyes to her brother. Tyson mumbled a few growling noises before sitting down and crossing his arms. Cara's face became confused for a second. Kai still was very alert and she did see the face Elizabeth gave him. She was going to find out what's up…any way, she hated when people hid something from her, and she had to smile at this thought.

"Get to bed all of you," Kai said briefly before heading off to Cara's room, which she allowed him to use since she knew his temper. Things settled down as sleep came upon them.

**::Midnight, outside::**

The moon shone down silently on the figures approaching. Dressed in black, eyes narrowed at the scene. The house was closed off, but it saw no threat to the men. Two of them were in front, grins across their faces. One of them waved his hand and they all proceeded.

**::Inside::**

Elizabeth tossed and turned in her bed, stress taking its toll. She pushed off her sheets during the night, her hands gripping her pillow. Images passed through her head like a movie, a horror movie.

::Flashbacks:: (Random skipping)

"_Get up you weakling." Boris spat, as Elizabeth slowly crawled her way up the wall and into a wobbling stance._

"_Well, my name is Mark. I'm a doctor here," He sent a smile right back to Elizabeth as she nodded._

"_Ok you two, stop fighting. It's time for dinner," Their mother said. Kai and Elizabeth cheered with joy as they walked up to their large house. _

'_You two do not know what you have gotten yourselves into,' Boris chuckled, leaving them behind in the darkness. _

"_Kai……Elizabeth……go upstairs……and hide now…" Their father said gasping for air. _

_"Find them know!" another voice yelled. The first man creped up to the closet door with an evil smirk placed on his face. He reached for the door handle slowly. _

"_YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS!!!!" Kai screamed with anger sending a vicious glare to his grandfather._

_"Well it's time to leave here," their grandfather said grinning._

::End Of Flashbacks::

The memories swarm at her at once, her body shaking as her eyes pried open forcefully. Her heart pounded against her chest, her lungs gasping for air. She rested her head on her hand, pushing back her hair. Elizabeth caught the moonlight in her eyes, but within that light was a shadow of someone. Elizabeth slowly lied down and reached down into her pillow and readied her launcher. Slowly the shadow got bigger and she knew it was time.

"SCORPIN GO!!!" She ripped the ripcord forcefully, sending out her window and to the hunter. A loud yell escaped outside with shots of guns entering. Elizabeth swung herself over her bed and onto the floor, covering her head from the broken furniture. Scorpin dashed under the bed and returned to her mistress' hand.

::Mistress, you must escape with everyone, there's to many for all of you to handle. Get out at once::

_You don't need to say that twice_, Elizabeth scurried through her door and into the living room. She gasped quickly as a punch came right for her face. Elizabeth flipped and kicked the attacker in the face and then tripped him as she landed. Taking a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw tons of attackers in black suits. Both Kai's and her teams were fighting off the best they could, but where was Kai?

"DRANZER ATTACK," Elizabeth shot her head to her right as Cara's door broke into shards and out came Kai and Dranzer.

"KAI WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, SCORPIN SAID THERE ARE TO MANY FOR US TO HANDLE!"

"LETS GET THEM OUT OF HERE BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENS," Kai nodded his shoulder over to the teams. Elizabeth nodded in comprehension and dashed. She sprung over the man in front of her and kicked him in the back right before and knife slashed next to her head. Elizabeth froze a second as a few strands of hair fell from her brunette head. Glaring at her attacker she growled.

"It took me years to get it to that length…your going to pay," Elizabeth unleashed Scorpin once more, knocking the man right between the eyes. He fell with a thump as Elizabeth caught Scorpin.

"Having fun?" Elizabeth turned around quickly, only to receive an uppercut to her stomach. She coughed and landed on her knees and looked up. Her eyes shot anger to Kyle, her teeth bared.

"Don't you ever learn to leave?" Elizabeth spat at him, getting up and into a stance.

"Torture is my specialty," He grinned at her. She punched to his face but he dodged it, and moved backwards into a kicking stance. He hooked Elizabeth in the side, sending her down and into a table. The large gash on Elizabeth's arm dripped with blood but ignored it. She returned to her stance and narrowed her eyes. She waited until Kyle made an attack and dodged quickly, she landed a punch to his stomach. Kyle grunted, but a grin formed on his face. Elizabeth glared her eyes as he began to laugh.

"You could have taken the easy way…but I guess you and your brother are always so stubborn." Elizabeth gasped and dodged something. She looked at the way of the object and blinked. Turning back, Kyle was gone. Kai was next to her in a second.

"They're retreating…its not right," the two teams looked around but the Hiwataris looked around. Suddenly, fires of red, orange, and yellow busted within the room. The teams covered their eyes as the flames spread.

"THE WHOLE PLACE IS GOING TO BUST!!!" Kai shouted. He looked around and noticed that all the exits were covered with flames.

"Yo dudes…I'm not liking this, can we MOVE!!" Tyson shook with fright. The teams stood in the room, smoke floating above them and flames surrounding them. Elizabeth looked around and eyes stopped on a way.

"KAI! The downstairs stairs are the only way out, we have to get down quickly!" Kai nodded and they rushed over to the stairs. All of the teens frantically rushed down the stairs and into the shop. Some of the flames had reached the shop but a window still lay untouched. Elizabeth looked around; her art was being destroyed as well as her home. Luckily, her uncle had to stay the night with Mr. Dickenson.

"AIM YOUR BLADES AT THE GLASS," Kai ordered. Everyone prepared themselves and set their blades on their launchers. "RELEASE!!" The blades shot at the glass and the whole glass shattered into shards. By then, the smoke had stared to take effect as all the teen's bodies were starting to weaken. Each of the teens exited out of the room and into the night sky. They coughed out the dark smoke from there lungs and breathed heavily.

"Too bad you exited out…but I guess it makes our fun," Kai and Elizabeth looked up and growled. A helicopter swarmed above them with Chris and Kyle grinning. Kai and Elizabeth prepared their launches but stopped as smoke erupted around them. Elizabeth covered her eyes as the ashes sprayed in her eyes. Thumps and slight groans were around her. Her breath hitched as she was hit on her head, and fell to the ground, unconscious. The teen beybladers were swiped into the helicopter as it took out into the sky with rubbles of a house with flames and smoke in the sky.

* * *

Droopy1389: ::bows:: Sorry for the lame chappy ::plops down:: I hope it makes up for the little vacation I had ::sweatdrops:: I'll try to update more of the other stories, ok?

Kai: ::rolls eyes:: Right…your to busy with kids then anything.

Droopy: ::blushes:: What…::twiddles fingers:: Kyle was alone and Tala said it was ok…and…::blushes more::

Kai: More kids ::sighs::

Droopy: XD LOVE YOU TOO BRO! ::glomps:: I want to say thank you DarkWolf88 for being a big bugger to make me update XD ::hug:: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Leave me a review and see you soon!!!

_**Next Chapter: Return to the Darkness**_


	14. Return to the Darkness

I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the characters and bit-beasts you don't know. Thanks and have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!

A/N_: falls over and collapses on bed_ I'm pooped…_sweatdrops_ Sorry about another late chapter (again…) _bows head_

**_Key: _**"Talking" _Thoughts/Talking to Bit-Beasts_ Bit-Beast Talking 'Russian' **:Different scene:**

_**Kai and His Sister Chapter 12: Return to the Darkness**_

Elizabeth just couldn't get her eyes to look around though, the area in question felt…familiar in a way. It was weird to Elizabeth. It seemed that all the other four senses were registering the current area, but her eyes just weren't functioning. It came to Elizabeth that her head was shooting out pains, causing her eyebrows to furrow and her joints were cramping up though, Elizabeth felt that she couldn't stretch them. In a second later, lights flooded in like the holy heavens, making Elizabeth realize that her eyes were open, but she was in total darkness. Squinting at the sudden outbreak of light, she forced her eyes to stay a bit open to take a gaze around. She couldn't make out any of the figures around her-her eyes not adjusted to the bright light yet. She felt hands grabbing her and throwing her like a sack of potatoes to another set of hands. What made her chill was at the sudden drop of temperature_. What was going on?_ kept ringing in Elizabeth's mind as she felt the ghastly wind of ice and snow hit her head on. Her eyes blinked rapidly to keep the snow out, letting her look around. Either the cold temperature had taken her body over or the appearance of the place had startled her to the point of passing out.

Kai had the same question of "What's going on?" as Elizabeth, and yet he had figured out much faster then Elizabeth had. The worse place that his life and nightmares pained him of was coming back to haunt him as he was carried uncomfortably into. The Abbey. It took so much away from so many, including the Hiwatari twins. In the west side of Russia, up in the north of Siberia, laid this haunting center, away from any means of communication, civilization, and help. The implicit building soared into the sky, the hard metal fences stood tall around the whole venue. Broad men with red armor and arms guarded each door, cold expressions on their faces. Looking into this dark place was like staring at a black hole. It held a sense of pain, coldness, and fear.

Kai tried to struggle out of his bindings but the ropes were so deep that they perished his skin. He flinched as he was readjusted on a guard twice his size with his legs held in the man's deadly hand. Kai shifted his head from the floor to look behind him. He saw the back of Ray and his legs, held by another guard. Kai could tell by the position that Ray-even not seeing his face-was in a painful position. Moving his back to form a slight "C" shape with his body, he could see Tyson in front of him, his head bobbing on the back of the man. Tyson's hat hung on his pony insecurely but a small trail of blood rested unevenly across his hairline. He was still unconscious came to Kai's conclusions.

'Stop moving you worm,' the guard spat at him in Russian, pushing Kai more forcefully on his abdomen. Kai flinched at the unpleasant movement but kept his mouth shut. (A/N remember '…' is Russian XD)

'Well…nice to see you're awake Kai.' Kai turned his eyes into the direction of the voice, being greeted by Kris walking beside him, grinning widely. Kai gave him his famous glare and growled at him.

'Well…not nice to see you since you're not dead Kyle,' Kai smirked at him, seeing Kyle's face glow red with furry and his fists shaking. Though, Kai wasn't expecting the punch that came a second later. Kai was flung off the guard's shoulder and slammed into the wall, pain shooting around his body. The bruising feeling of the punch tingled his cheek and his back was feeling numb. Kai was then grabbed by the scruff of his scarf and into the eyes of Kyle.

'You're back in the Abbey Kai where you're just a speck of dust in my way. I can do anything I want around here. I can do anything I want to your sister as well,' Kyle had to enjoy the sudden change of face that Kai gave off after his comment. Kai scrunched up his face and muttered under his breath.

'You bastard! Go to hell!' Kai was picked up to his position on top of the guard's shoulder before Kyle punched him. Kai glared at Kyle as he became smaller as he was carried down the long and dark hall.

**:Max POV:**

Everything had settle down…if you want to call it "settling down". The guards had dumped us off (literally) in a cold and empty cell somewhere at the bottom of this haunted place and untied us. I gave a slight groan as I massaged my wrists from the bindings, small seeps of blood still showed on my delicate skin. It seemed that everyone was all right, subtracting the fact that we were still spooked and on edge from the events that happen. Just yesterday we thought it would be the end sleeping at the shop when this happened. I looked around and noticed how everyone seemed to become fully aware of their surroundings. The BladeChicks cuddled together, whispering to each other; surely about the things girls do when their scared since I wouldn't know anything about that. Each of them had a shaggy appearance, unkempt hair, droopy eyes, and frightened expressions. Ray sat next to me, relaxed as much as he could, with his elbow resting on his vertical leg. His face was cool and focused making me think that he looked more like a tiger when he was clam. Though, I was still worried about Tyson. He was still unconscious, lying on the ground in a heap with the small trail of blood on his hairline dried up. Though, he looked like a ghost, very pale, and weak. Then again…who wasn't looking like a ghost? One thing came to my mind as I was looking around the dingy cell. The captains from each of our teams were missing…I really don't want to think what's going on with them. I just hope they're all right…

**:Normal POV:**

It was just down the bloodcurdling hallway to another cell rested the place of the two Hiwatari twins. Each being placed on the wall, hung just above the ground with rusted, yet hard metal chains to each of their wrists and ankles. They hung there like dead corpses, just waiting to be removed. Elizabeth was still out from the earlier event and Kai was knocked out right after the leaving Kyle. Red eyes looked through the bars of their cell with a smirk at the corner of his mouth. Boris just enjoyed seeing his prize bladers at his command. _Just like all those years ago_ Boris thought to him self, images of the past flushing though his mind.

"Everything is going to plan Boris?" Came the voice of Voltaire Hiwatari, his broad figure marching across the abbey floors with his cape flowing behind him. His eyes were looking at Boris mischievously and focused though, his proud grin spread across his whole face. Boris bowed his head respectfully and looked at the elder Hiwatari.

"Yes sir, the surprise attack was a complete success. As you can see, both your grandchildren are secure as well as their teammates in an other cell. We are ready for your command when ever you give it," Boris spoke in a slight matter-of-fact way and yet, courteously. Voltaire spun on his heals and faced the cell, looking at Kai for a few and then over to Elizabeth. He spoke of nothing while he gazed at them with Boris just keeping quiet on the side. Voltaire smirked dangerously and spoke to Boris without looking at him.

"Go on with all the plans that were set for them…as for their unneeded teammates…send them through hell with training. Their skills and bit-beasts could be a valuable aspect." Voltaire slithered through his teeth. Boris left Voltaire as he continued to gaze at Kai and Elizabeth through the metal bars.

_It seems so long ago since you were here…makes me feel proud that I've raised two fine grandchildren to their peaks of power_ Voltaire thought to himself as the dark halls of the abbey seemed to consume all of them once again.

**:Tyson POV:**

I came out of the wonderful dream world of food, girls, and beyblade to be smacked with this incredible pain shooting across my forehead. I opened my eyes, not sure if they were actually open to realize that the whole place was pitch black. Though, my mind was more like a plate full of whip cream then anything. I was still fuzzy until I heard my name from the right. Turning my head, I saw Maxy, dusty and in desperate need of rest but still his cherry, blonde self.

"What's up Maxy? Where are we?" I asked, though his puzzled face seemed to answer my question before he spoke.

"Don't know buddy…how's your head?" He asked lightly, pointing to my throbbing forehead. I gave him a questionable look, but felt along my hairline. I hissed slightly and felt the dry blood. I blinked slightly, confused, but gave him a shrug.

"Don't know how that happened, but bearable I guess," I mumbled out to Maxy, setting myself into a sitting position.

"Great to see you're doing well." Looking over, I saw Ray (more like his glowing tiger like eyes then anything) in his relaxed phase.

"So…do you have any idea where we are…this…black hole that is?" I asked Ray, wondering if he knew.

"No idea bud," I sighed, dropping my head with a grunt. _Bad idea to move my head that quickly. _I thought to myself, rubbing it with my hand and taking in a mental note not do that again. I gazed around the dark pit of nothingness to realize that we weren't alone. The BladeChicks rested on the other side of the cell, looking petrified.

"You know! Where's the smart ass Kai! I'm sure he could tell us where we are!" I grumbled, looking Ray and Max but their eyes meet with the floor. I relaxed slightly at their change of appearance. "He's…not here huh?" I asked freely. Both Ray and Max shook their heads, the glow of the very tiny light from the hallways outlined their sadden faces even more.

"He isn't here…nor is Elizabeth," Ray spoke softly. I looked at him, nodding slightly before turning my gaze back to both of them.

"Something's fishy here…" I said in a detective tone, rubbing my chin with my fingers. "We're at the glass shop…the next thing we know, we're getting attacked by strange men…not to mention the fire and smoke that almost killed my senses and…" I stopped for a second, my voice trailing off. I blinked, confused at first and then muttered out "I don't remember anything after that…do any of you?" I questioned Max and Ray again. They both shook their heads. I saw their faces change to thinking and I sat back. _Who in the world…or where in the world would want to capture two Beyblading teams?_ I asked myself. Just as I relaxed against the wall, I jumped at the loud echo of the metal door slamming and keys jingling. Swishing my head around to the lighted door (feeling a sharp pain from my head as well) I saw two men that looked oddly familiar. Then it hit me like a baseball going seventy miles per hour.

"Kyle…Chris!" I yelled out without thinking, shock taking my body as well as anger as my fists crumbled up in a tight ball. I stumbled to my feet, staring them right in the eyes. I saw the outlines of their faces form into grins.

"Calm down there little man…save that energy for something else," Chris taunted at me, making me want to ring his neck out even more.

"Who are you calling _little?_" I growled through my teeth. I heard Ray and Max's pleas to calm down through my ears but I ignored them.

"You're one fireball waiting to go ablaze aren't you?" Chris said again, his grin widening.

"Ohh shut the hell up Chris," Kyle spoke for the first time. He came in front of Chris and me, his dark eyes looking like black endless pits of darkness. "All of you, follow us unless you want to suffer dearly…well…-his voice soften-to have your suffering start early." My eyebrow rose up but we really had no choice to obey since once Kyle was done with his "torture" speech, a few guard loonies came in, forcing us out of that musty cell into a slightly brighter hallway but it still held that disgusting smell of rotten eggs and dust that's been hanging around for years. My nasal passage filled up with this smell and the dust, forcing me to scrunch it uncomfortably. We were lead through more and more hallways, the occasional candlelight brightened out journey. Something familiar caught my ears. The humming of distant beyblades began to come louder as we continued down the brick hallway. We stopped at a gigantic metal door, obliviously thick for a reason. Kyle punched in a rhythmic password on the electronic keypad on the wall, opening the large doors with a groan. The doors opened. My jaw instantly dropped with shock.

The humming of beyblades that I head down the hall just multiplied times a thousand as I stared into the training center. There had to be three hundred or more bladers in that room, all huddled around the multiple beyblade dishes. I blinked back into reality as we were pushed forward into the room. Kyle spun around in front of us, his face full of happiness…in crazy way.

"Welcome, to your training room. From now on, you'll be following every single instruction as we tell you. And just because you're world champions doesn't mean you'll get the luxurious suite and fine dinning. Right now, you're puny little bladers like all the rest here." Kyle pulled out some familiar items from his pockets. I gasped and stepped forward.

"Give us back our blades!" I yelled out, my hand in my pocket where I usually kept Dragoon. Feeling as it was empty; I figured they took it when we were out cold. Kyle smirked, flashing his grin over to Chris who threw out many blades at us. I caught one, blinking with disgust. "These are level one blades! There no way we can battle with these!" I grumbled.

"You'll have to little man until you prove yourselves capable of your blades again," Chris said, joining Kyle with his smirking. They turned around and left us, before one final remark.

"Welcome to the Abbey children," Kyle said out, the hard metal doors swinging close behind them as they disappeared behind them. The next thing I knew, we were at the mercy of the guards in the middle of nowhere.

**:Normal POV:**

Down at the deepest parts of the Abbey still held the two Hiwatari twins, unconscious and unaware of what was really going on. Though, Elizabeth's nose began twitching as her eyes gazed open. Elizabeth gave off a sneeze, the dust playing with her senses as she muttered to herself. _Where am I?_ It didn't take Elizabeth too long to flashback her memories to the earlier events and gasp.

"Kai…Holy shit Kai get up!" Elizabeth frantically yelled in a loud, yet not screaming voice. She saw Kai's body shift with a soft groan. His eyes opened, his gaze right to hers. Kai looked straight over her, the white light from the metal window above them shone between them like a celestial light from the heavens compared to the disgustingness of the cell.

"About time you both woke up," Voltaire's voice rung through both of their ears. They both turned frantically towards him, gripping their chains tightly against their skin.

"Grandfather…" Kai breathed through his teeth, his eyes glaring. Elizabeth flashed him a glare, yet her eyes were a bit afraid. Voltaire's laugh rung through the hall.

"Its been so long since I've seen you both…and what a coincidence to see you here…again," He grinned, his small yet bold eyes gazed around at the twins. Boris walked up next to Voltaire earning glares from both Elizabeth and Kai.

"My favorite beybladers…Welcome back to your worse nightmare" Boris laughed, with Voltaire's laugh coming with his. Outside, the Russian snow began to fall, the white cotton balls gracefully placed them selves over the Abbey, covering all trails that shown that the BladeBreakers and BladeChicks ever took residence in there…

A/N Ok! There we go with the chapter. _Lies down with a yawn_ I had a weird obsession to do POV with some characters…_shrugs_ Hope you like. Leave me a review and make me happy. (Pardon all my spelling and grammar errors that you come across when you read!)

_**Next Chapter: What Could Happen Next?**_


	15. What Could Happen Next?

I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the characters and bit-beasts you don't know. Thanks and have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!

**_Before you go into a whinnying phase…let me tell you that I have been so busy that I just don't have the time like I used to! My computer crashed twice while I had this fanfiction on so I had to rewrite it again and again! DO YOU KNOW HOW STRESSFUL THAT IS? As I cool down now…here's the update and I hope you enjoy it. DON'T write something in you're review about "update faster" or whatever because 11th grade is not all fun and games!_**

_**Ok…I think I'm done doing my blabbing for the day. Enjoy if you can and leave me a review if you like it.**_

**_Key: _**"Talking" _Thoughts/Talking to Bit-Beasts_ :Bit-Beast Talking: 'Russian' **:Different scene:**

_**Kai and His Sister Chapter 13-What Could Happen Next?**_

**:BBA Headquarters, New York City:**

The sun seemed to just peak above the horizon through the windows of the room. The old chairman walked across his office floor at the BBA Headquarters during the dark hours. His eyes were downcast in deep thought. There was three coffee cups laid unnoticed next to the garbage can and a pot of coffee brewed on the heater over on the counter. The luxurious office that had been trashed quickly by rushed men and woman regarding the unexpected occurrence. The chairman coat jacket had been tossed beside with his tie much earlier in the night; his shirt was unkempt and his glasses on the end of his nose. His smaller eyes looked even smaller with the amount of rings under his eyes. _How can two Beyblade teams disappear with no one to notice? _The chairman thought quietly. There was a soft knock at the door, bringing the chairman's head up from the floor.

"Come in," He said softly and bleakly. The oak door opened, with Jim walking in, in the same slumped shape as the chairman. His clothes had been covered in black ash from the house fire and his hair blown around from the winds outside. The chairman invited him in with his hand, closing the door behind him.

"Any news Jim?" Mr. Dickenson said softly, pointing to a chair near his desk. Jim took that as a resting place and sat down into the chair.

"Nothing sir...nothing at all…" He said glumly. The chairman brought over two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Jim. Jim took it and nodded thanks before sipping it. The caffeine immediately gave him a warm vibe and sighed. The chairman slumped into his chair behind the desk, listening to Jim. "The whole house is burnt to ash, nothing left but a few supports. The only thing police could gather about the kidnapping was the appearance of helicopters in the sky by onlookers. No one could answer any more details then that…"

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through Jim, no children, no home, and no job. If there is anything I can do for you in this, I'll be more then happy to."

"I'm sure you will Mr. Dickenson. Right now I'm more focused on where the teams are. I left for a bit…the next thing you know, nothings there but burnet ashes. Who knows where they are…"

**:Abbey, Russia:**

Four o'clock in the morning within the Russian borders seems like twelve o'clock at New York. There was a shuffle of teenagers walking through the Abbey halls, heading towards the mess hall for "breakfast". A couple of teens in particular stood out from the typical Russian teens as they made their way to the table in the far back, sitting down together, and putting down their trays on the table. The table screeched slightly as weight was applied to it, a soft grunt from the larger teen as his tray slid right into his gut.

"What's up with this stupid table?" Tyson asked, putting his tray back in the right position and holding it with his one arm. The other teens gave a shrug, their eyes holding dark circles under them. They wore the official BioVolt jumpsuits for training, though, longing for their comfortable clothes. They wore intermediate ensemble, with the bold Russian letters labeling them so. Boris thought it would be enjoyable to make them suffer with the younger kids instead of professional level. Mariah poked her cold utensil at the breakfast meal. It looked like applesauce with green die and tons of…lumps in it? She gave a disgusted face and pushed it in front of her.

"Appearance isn't everything!" Cara said, taking up her spoon tentatively, dipping it into the sludge and closing her mouth around the spoon. Her eyes widened and began coughing, swallowing it down her throat and dropping her spoon on her tray. Simultaneously, all the bladers gave up on their breakfast and groaned with annoyance.

"Maybe lunch will be better…?" Max said questionably. The other bladers gave him a glare. Max sunk down into his chair, hiding his face from the glares. A sharp whistle blew at that time as the bladers quickly deposited their trays into the conveyer belt and ran out to the hallway in straight lines towards the training rooms.

**:Elsewhere:**

The Ultimate Training test…many have seen this test to prove their skills are ready for advanced training. Some advance and become great, others go back into training and some don't ever see the light again…though, the test had been unusually working all night with two teens continuing to train. Kai and Elizabeth continued to launch, retrieve, and relaunch their blades rapidly, though the long training is starting to take its toll on them. Kai misjudged his timing, as a flaming blade grazed a long his shoulder down his side to his stomach. He continued on his training, but his body didn't want to twist as quick as much as Kai tried. Elizabeth was diving under shooting bladers with a slow pace, tripping over broken blades like marbles and falling on her hip. Just then, a blade launcher appeared in front of her. She thought it was the end until the test stopped and Boris' low (and irritating) voice came over the announcements.

"This was the most inexcusable trial yet! How can you two believe that you're anywhere prepared for anything!" Kai and Elizabeth made their way to the screen and pressed the on button, as Boris' face appeared on the screen, red around his cheeks. Elizabeth and Kai looked daydreaming at him, bored slightly with his bothersome face. Boris realized this and sat more comfortably in his chair. "You may return to your quarters and have group training in 2 hours." The screen went blank in a flash and the teens left. They walked down the mazelike hallways alone, a slight echo of water dripping from the ceiling and into a puddle on the cold ground. Elizabeth fidgeted at her wrist were a firm metal band was. Kai's wrist also had one but he ignored it.

"Can they make these any tighter! It's not like I'll take a metal object and break the seal and pop the middle lock on it!" Elizabeth gave a slight grin to her brother, "And there a fashion don't." Elizabeth wore a yellow shirt with black pants, similar to her usually attire but much tighter and close to her body for sharp movements. Her glove still covered her wrist where the location device was. Kai was the opposite, baggy pants and a baggy shirt; black and navy blue like normal. Completely ignoring the training clothes he liked feeling comfortable. They just arrived into their quarters, walking to the back of the room with the other bladers stopping what they were doing and staring at them like owls during the night. Elizabeth flopped onto her bed on the bottom bunk as Kai swiftly jumped up to his top bunk with his scarf behind him. It was weird, they were alone, no torture…no nothing.

_:Flashback:_

_It was quiet. Very quiet as the two Hiwataris looked dead into their eyes of their grandfather. He stood calm with that grin of superiority over them. Elizabeth shot a sidewise glace at her brother quickly before returning her full glance onto her grandfather._

"_Don't give me those faces. They're so repetitive on you." He gave a smooth chuckle. "Aren't you happy to see your grandfather?" Kai glared his signature glare at him, rolling his eyes at the thought of his grandfather._

"_Its not like we're sooo happy to see you," Elizabeth spoke out in a sarcastic tone. Their grandfather's face changed slightly from that grin to a frown._

"_Are you aware what you two have gotten into yourselves? And your teams?" Elizabeth and Kai focused their eyes with a deep glares. 'That got their attention' He chuckled to himself in thought. "I have a offering to you two. Take your time and think about it. It may be beneficial for all of us." His voice slithered at the end like a snake heading towards his pray. "You're well aware that your teammates are here…training away in the halls of this Abbey. And you're not in any position to be helping them ar…"_

"_Will you just get this over with! You don't have to go into this poetic theme about how you're going to do something!" Elizabeth cut off her grandfather. Kai gave a chuckle in his mind. 'That was a good one…' They're grandfather didn't look impressed but then he looked like he took it._

"_Fine my dear. Both of you stay at this Abbey and train for BioVolt once again. In return, we'll let you use your own blades and keep you're teams in working order…"_

"_Let out teammates go. They have nothing to do with this foolish abbey." Kai said stubbornly._

"_Both of you care for your teams that much?" Elizabeth and Kai gave a slight gulp in their throats. "What's your decision? Its not like you have a choice in the matter." Elizabeth looked up at her brother whose eyes met hers. He nodded at her slightly; worry lurking in his eyes._

"_Agreed grandfather," Elizabeth answered simply. Their grandfather's face lit up with sheer contentment._

"_Let me get you down and to your quarters." As on cue, a few men came in with keys and locked the twins from their hanging prison. They were taken out past their grandfather and down the Abbey halls. Their grandfather looked up at the small window at the top and began laughing. 'Welcome back to the place you should have never left'_

:End of Flashback:

A whistle blew like a horn on a steamboat, breaking Elizabeth from her flashback. She sat up and looked around as the other bladers in the room began collecting their things and heading out. Kai swiftly came down from the top bunk like a skillful cat. They joined the moving group down the halls.

"Two hours, two minutes…what does Boris care anyway?" Elizabeth grumbled under her breath in annoyance. Kai looked straight ahead though; his ears were paying attention to a group besides them.

'Did you hear the news?' a boy teen, in a typical BioVolt training outfit asked another teen.

'No. What was it about?' the other one asked curiously.

'I heard we're getting a break from training to have some _real_ fun.'

'_Really!_ This only happens when fresh bait is here!' Their voices rose with excitement and continued down the hall. Kai's stomach churned slightly. Something just didn't feel right to him. Reaching into his pocket where his trusty and safe Dranzer blade rested. He felt the bit chip warm to a comfortable temperature in a soothing manner.

_:Flashback:_

_Kai, away from Elizabeth at the moment (and slightly by force) was in another room where he was given new clothing. He took shirt off and tossed it aside along with his pants. There was a slight 'clinking' nose after dropping his pants and it wasn't his belt. Looking though his pockets where he kept his Beyblade launcher, ripcord and supplies, he stopped and felt the familiar metal of his blade. He gave a slight gasping noise from his mouth and pulled it out. His loyal bit beast glowed at his presence. 'You weren't taken' Kai thought in his head to his mighty firebird._

_:What? You think I'd leave you if they tried to take me: Dranzer's teasing voice came into Kai's mind._

'_For that…I'm happy that you're not taken,' Kai laughed slightly to himself, sliding on his new attire. He held her in his palm softly as he dressed quickly and replaced his equipment._

_:Master Kai…it's not safe here…you do know that right: Dranzer questioned._

'_I know its not safe. I shouldn't say even safe…it's just like an impenetrable prison locked in the middle of nowhere' Kai snorted slightly._

_:People are coming down the hall master…Please, take care and I'll be taking care of you: she cooed before leaving._

_Kai smiled softly and kissed his blade on the bit chip softly, pocking it. As on cue from Dranzer, the door was opened up and Kai was shuffled out down the Abbey halls once again._

:End of Flashback:

By the time Kai looked up from his pocket, they had arrived at the training center. Surprisingly enough, they weren't the first ones there. On the opposite corner were petrified younger bladers. Scanning them from the back of the group, Kai looked at them with a slightly raised eyebrow. _What's this? Boris's way to train them or what? _Kai asked himself. Kai looked to his side as Elizabeth nudged him. Raising an eyebrow to her in his way of asking 'what', she pointed to the group but in particular to the back corner. Kai's eyes widen, but his body language stayed the same. His and Elizabeth's team were mixed in the group. Even if theyweren't shivering with fright like the other bladers, Kai still had an uneasy feeling in his gut.

'Quiet!' A guard shouted and the room was silenced immediately. Coming from behind the guard was Boris in all his glory and grinning that normal smug grin he'd always had on.

"Good Morning trainees. I thought it would be well worth it if we see how well the younger trainees have been coming along by testing them with the experienced trainees. Though, don't think this is an easy freebee to the experienced trainees. Any slacking will result in immediate punishment!" There was a stir in the room, bladers looking frighteningly at each other before Boris continued. "All the incapable to beat their opponents will miss lunch by working right though it!" There was another shift in the crowed (Tyson's stomach gave a growl just thinking about the outcome). "Well what are you looking at? Get to work now," Boris yelled out. The bladers rushed to a Beyblade dish and launched their blades quickly. Though, as soon as some hit the bowl, they were shot out promptly. Kai, looking at a younger blader in front of him held out his launcher and launched. Kai launched steadily and watched his Dranzer circle her pray like a hawk. On one swift move, Dranzer knocked out the blade. Completely ignoring the crowd, Kai looked around cautiously at his teammates, who remarkably had survived the slaughter with out their regular blades. As time went on, more and more bladers failed their job. Surprisingly, not all were beginners but some experienced bladers.

"Hey Kai," Kai heard his name called turned around to see Elizabeth behind him. "Have you seen our teammates over there?" She asked. He nodded silently and looked over once again. It seemed that they we're all right and that's all he cared about. Boris came up just like cue as many looked towards him.

"It seems that we have a few surviving bladers left. I expect nothing less for them. But all of you that failed…start with 100 pushups and then the rest will be up to the guards. Rest of you, return to your quarters." While heading out, Kai gave a quick peak over his shoulder. He saw his team behind him as well as Elizabeth's. He gave a shrug over to her and she looked back and noticed what he was looking at. Like professionals, they slid out of the group leaving them to wonder where they were. As soon as Kai saw the flick of a ponytail he grabbed it. Ray gave a howling yell until Kai clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet Ray!" He whispered harshly. Ray blinked his amber eyes at Kai, freezing at his team leader. "We need everyone over here with out detection from any of the guards. Got it?" Ray nodded with agreement and Kai let him and his ponytail go. It was like picking fruit from the supermarket; at no time, all of them were sinking out of the group and down a few hallways where it was quiet.

"Are you guys alright? You look like you've seen a ghost…" Elizabeth questioned them, confused at their expressions. Elizabeth wished she hadn't said that as there was a concert of screams. (By then, Elizabeth plugged her ears with annoyance)

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU TWO ALL RIGHT? WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE AND WHY IS BORIS AROUND!" The twins raised eyebrows together at them and when they were finished with their talking Kai replayed, "Yea…that's nice". The teams fell down with sweat drops on top of their heads.

"Lets see…we were almost killed in a house fire, beaten to a pulp by the guards, forced to Beyblade with beyblade-no-bodies, our blades taken away and worse of all…THE FOOD DOESN'T LOOK LIKE FOOD AT ALL!" Tyson complained. At this time, everyone was quiet and stared at him. Tyson gave a slight sheepish grin and sinked behind Cara.

"Listen all of you, our main concern is to get you all out of here no matter what the threat. You don't understand how much of a danger it is having you here. Boris and our grandfather are probably planning out multiple ways of destroying you." Kai spoke rather calmly as there was a slight awkward silence following him.

"What about our bit-beasts Kai? Or what about us getting some decent clothing?" Tyson whined again.

"Do you know the severity of the situation Tyson? Its no longer fun and games but you're lives are on the line here". Kai was on edge, close enough so he could land a good punch somewhere on him.

"Some party group here. Not surprising that you're fighting. It never seems like you ever stop," everyone turned at the new yet familiar voice. Blue eyes like crystal lakes stared at them. The fire-looking hair and wide grin lightened up by a stream of light coming though a window next to them.

"TALA!" They gasped in astonishment.

"Tala…," Elizabeth whispered softly, her eyes connecting with his. A chilling wind brushed against her brown hair making her shiver slightly. _Why is he here? He and the Demolition Boys parted ways a while ago. Is this a bad omen yet to come?_

_**Hmm? I wanted to get Tala into the spin. He's just the cutest redhead in Beyblade and I just need to add more flashbacks about Kai and Elizabeth. I hope you enjoyed…leave me a review **_

_**PLEASE DO NOT PUT "PLEASE UPDATE NOW" or something to that sort into it…I will just ignore it!**_

**_Next Chapter:_ **An Old Enemy or an Old Friend?


	16. An Old Enemy or an Old Friend?

I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the characters and bit-beasts you don't know. Thanks and have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!

Here I am again, writing unorganized thoughts into this chapter in hopes it makes sense to anybody and it sounds good:3 Once again, busy as h-e-double-hockey-sticks so give me a break and don't send me reviews that say 'You have to update now' or 'You really need to update your stories' because, I just can't with the amount of work I have. So please, try to enjoy and allow me to sleep at night.

**_Key: _**"Talking" _Thoughts/Talking to Bit-Beasts_ :Bit-Beast Talking: 'Russian' **:Different scene:**

**_Kai and His Sister Chapter 14-An Old Enemy or an Old Friend?_**

**:Flashback, Abbey:**

_The snow was blustering against the abbey windows, which were incased with cold metal bars to keep the unlucky inside. There was a flicker of light coming from a candle next to a bed where a young girl with brownish-blonde hair cried softly. She knew, if someone heard her, there would be punishment all though the night but she couldn't stop her tears. She was alone, her brother gone missing and no safe place to hide. The door creaked open softly, unknown to the crying child. Though, the sounds of the feet were not heavy but soft like another child. She continued to cry until a gentle hand was placed on her back, jumping in surprise. Her cheeks were flushed and her face scattered with wet and dry tears. Her wet blue eyes were wide against him…not afraid really, but…shocked._

_He was just about the same height as her brother though, on the skinny side. His flaming red hair matched his eyebrows but his ice blue eyes were so dreamy to look at. He removed his hand from her back and vaguely turned his head to the side._

_"What's wrong?" He called out to her, though; her eyes looked directly at his lips, slightly at lost for words. She continued to look at him, taking everything in piece by piece. She was dumbfounded…no one was nice here. He asked her once again the same question as before though; she moved her lips softly, mumbling out a word._

_"Who…?" she whispered to him, eyes connected with his. He gave her a brief smile._

_"Tala. That's my name if you're asking," he replayed. "What's you're name?" She still wasn't sure what to say but she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and snuffled her nose._

_"Welizabith" She mumbled out. He blinked slightly repeating her "name"._

_"Welizabith? Is that you're name?" She shook her head._

_"No…its Elizabeth," she spoke clearly this time but still quiet. He smiled once again._

_"That sounds more like a suiting name for you. But why are you crying Elizabeth?" She took a second to answer, assuring herself he's not the enemy._

_"My brother is missing…and I don't know where he is and I'm scared of this place…" He looked at her with his crystal blue eyes and put a warm arm around her._

_"I can understand your uneasiness for this place and that you're older brother is missing but rest assure, I'll watch over you until your brother is found ok?" Elizabeth smiled at him, and believed in him._

**:End of Flashback:**

She blinked at him once more before coming back to the current problem. Everyone was silent and still, only the slight harsh breathing of Tyson from running was heard though the brick walls. Kai moved in front, masking his emotions and broke the silence.

"Tala…what do you want?" Tala looked at him; grin faded and put on that same emotionless face.

"Nothing, but warning you that you won't be able to escape as easily as you hopped. Boris has this place wired and watched in just about every corner now."

"How do you know this?"

"What, trying to get out of here plenty of times like yourself Kai, but it's not like you don't know Boris' range of knowledge."

"What about you Tala? Working for that creep again? I thought you were our friend!" Tyson shouted between the two Russian's conversations. Tala looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't say 'no' because that would be a lie, but what I can tell you is I'm not working for him willingly." There was an uneasy feeling inside of everyone. "Do yourselves a favor and go back to your beds unless you want to be punished." Tala turned around, his hair as sharp as ever, disappearing through the darkness.

"What are we going to do now?" Ray asked to anyone who would answer him.

"It's not like Tala to lie to us right?" Max questioned after Ray.

"There's nothing we can do now…lets head back" Kai said, heading off with Elizabeth silently behind him. Everyone followed behind them, quietly but questions running though their heads.

**:Later: **

Elizabeth hadn't spoken to anyone once she got back to the beds. Kai was on his bed, twiddling with Dranzer between his fingers while Elizabeth was on a windowsill looking outwards towards the falling snow. It wasn't like Elizabeth not to talk to Kai about problems on her mind but he knew the appearance of Tala gave her troubling thoughts. Kai sat up in his bed and jumped off of his bed to the window.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Kai asked. She was silent for a moment but turned her head towards Kai. Her eyes were ready to tear, but she held them back. Her shape of her body was slumped, arms in her lap and her shoulders slacking.

"Everything is getting more confusing every moment in this place. There's no longer that hope of escaping is there?" Kai looked at her with slight confusion but the door to room opened with two BioVolt solders entering.

'Kai and Elizabeth Hiwatari? Master Boris would like to see you now!' The deep Russian of the men shook some of the other teens in the room but the Hiwataris knew something wasn't right. Elizabeth jumped down from the windowsill and wiped her eyes.

"Lets go I guess…". Kai followed behind her to the door where the guards stepped aside to let them out. The two strong men in red clothing were silent behind them but an eerie feeling of evil still was on the twins. They arrived a few minutes later in Boris's office and the door was closed behind them. The room was not furnished in anyway besides the many camera screens around and a dark maple desk and chair were the man himself sat. His mask glowed from the penetrating light from the window and rested his arms on his desk.

"I was suspecting a rescue and exiting act from you two but only in two day? You two surprise me." He chuckled but when earning no response from the twins he continued, "So, what's your plan? Hmm? I know there's some kind of plan brewing in those brains of yours." Knowing that Boris was expecting an answer, Kai and Elizabeth remained silent; eyes fixed on something else besides his face. Boris gave a smile slowly and then began to chuckle. Elizabeth and Kai looked at him with questionable looks and then to each other with their eyes.

"What?" Boris chuckled more, though, bringing his smile back to an evil smirk, "Do you even think it's possible to escape this place yourselves let alone with your teammates? Let me tell you something," he continued; his red goggles piercing into the eyes of the Hiwataris. "As long as you're obeying orders, we won't have to resort to using your teammates as bait understand? Anything out of line or even an escape act will cost you d-e-a-r-l-y…" Boris's eyes made their way slowly and ever so dramatically towards the glove covering Elizabeth's left arm. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat and her breathing heightened. Boris knew that scared response; smiling in a well done job. Elizabeth did her best to calm herself quickly and returned his gaze with a glare. Boris just gave another chuckle before turning around in his chair. Being dismissed, Elizabeth gave a deep breath out as she followed her brother out of the room and back to their room; head bent and eyes gazing at her arm.

**:Later, 1am:**

Red. That was the color that covered her dream. She could remember that event so clearly, the night when she would never show her arm again in daylight. Boris's laughter still rung in her ears like ringing church bells at the end of a mass though, the image that startled her out of her sleep was the pocket knife that was covered in her crimson blood in Boris's hand. Her heart was racing against her chest, thumping as hard as it could when Elizabeth thought the rhythmic sound could wake up anyone in the area. Placing a hand to her chest she got out of her bunk quietly so she wouldn't wake up her resting brother. Her gloved hand reached out instinctively towards her blade but stopped as the same frightening image of Boris appeared in her head once again. Elizabeth shook her head lightly in hopes of removing that dream and grabbed her blade tightly and pocketed it in her pants.

_I can't sleep_ Elizabeth spoke to herself as she walked quietly down the hall, knowing all too well where she was going. She just let her body take her to her destination while she was in thought. _It's been over ten years, and yet…it's never healed._ Elizabeth took a look at her gloved arm. _Blood was everywhere and I still feel like it just happened yesterday. Forever scared…that's what he wanted me to have…make an example of the female…_The door in front of Elizabeth slid open and shut behind her as she entered. The lights flashed on but, not fazing Elizabeth one bit. As she walked over to the beystadium, she prepared her blade absentmindedly. Upon releasing Scorpin into the dish to allow for some practicing time, Elizabeth sat on the dish's side, still in thought.

_I don't understand why those memories are suddenly reappearing in my mind. It's like every time I blink, I see those events…leading up to the next screenshot in my mind. Never wanting to go away…scared for life…_Those words stung Elizabeth as she gripped her arm in her other hand. Blue eyes glowed in the shadow of the room, unaware to Elizabeth, a Beyblade launched from the owner's launcher. Scorpin reacted despite having no orders from her mistress.

'Walking around at this time of night, let alone in this state of mind you're in won't help you if you're ever faced with some dangerous problem,' the voice said, with its owner sitting on the side of the beydish next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew that voice, those blue eyes, the sound of the beyblade and _him_ all too well. Tala. So many years have been shared with each other, including her brother and the Demolition Boys as well. Wolborg and Scorpin retreated to the edge of the dish where Tala retrieved them and handed Elizabeth her blade.

'I couldn't sleep. Too many things on my mind.' Elizabeth responded without a question needed to be asked. Tala looked at the way she held her arm, knowing right of way what was bothering her. She had only shown so many, willingly, what was under her glove. The only people who knew where Kai, Tala, Cara, Uncle Jim, her grandfather and the person who gave her the scar, Boris.

'Why are you up?' Elizabeth asked Tala. Tala gave a faint smile and responded in the fluent, native tongue they shared.

'Old habit I guess…' Elizabeth had to smile as well. Ever since they were young, Tala, Kai and herself would practice in the middle of the night at anytime possible to try and increase their skills, but have fun in the process. 'You know…' continued Tala, '_on_ that night when _it_ happened, that was the day when Kai and I were at the Russian Tournament?' Elizabeth nodded slowly but not really showing any signs of awareness.

'He knew I was alone. A helpless girl without her older brother or friends to protect her…he knew oh so well. It was a perfect night.' Elizabeth leaned quietly against Tala's shoulder for comfort as she would when she was sad at other times. Tala didn't flinch at all at this action, only placing his hand tightly around hers. Its been quite some time since Elizabeth's done this, even longer to feel Tala's comfort again. The old clock tower at the other side of the abbey rung sharply two times, signaling that it was now two in the morning. Elizabeth perched herself from Tala's shoulder straight up and slightly cursed.

'Guards have their morning change of shifts now don't they? They're going to be around here any second right?' Elizabeth frantically whispered to Tala. He looked out the small intake of white moonlight towards the direction of the clock tower. Even though he couldn't see it, the moon was in the right position to illuminate a shadow to the ground.

'It's best that we leave now…for safety sake…' Tala got up and towards the door. Allowing it to open a crack, he poked his head outside and listened like a hawk for any audible sounds in the long hallways. He jolted his head towards the outside hallway as Elizabeth approached him. They silently made their way out into the hall and looked at each other for one final glance.

'Be careful will ya…It's been a long time since I've seen you not bruised up and in a hospital bed,' Elizabeth joked lightly to Tala. He returned her joke with a slight smile and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. Blushing a pale pink on her cheeks, Tala bided her good-bye but not before adding, 'Please, watch yourself as well…Boris is always unpredictable…' He ran softly from her position to the right as Elizabeth made her way to her left.

**:Elsewhere:**

The camera in the main control room shown Elizabeth's figure running past all the possible threats in the abbey but Boris grinned with his famous grin. Kyle and Chris turned around in their chairs tiredly and looked at Boris.

'Do you want us to handle her Boris? This is nothing but a piece of cake,' muttered Kyle smartly though Boris just kept on grinning.

'No boys, I think I handle this one personally…' Boris left the room with the whoosh of his green cloak behind him as both Chris and Kyle looked questionable at each other.

**:Back to Elizabeth:**

Running through the halls of the abbey was a normal thing for her. The way from the training room to the bedrooms was just like how to breathe for many of the young trainees. Left, another left and then right, Elizabeth was almost there but she heard a noise like a thud coming from ahead of her. She slowed down her pace and cautiously turned her head around the corner. She blinked in shock as she came to a solid brick wall; a dead end.

_Impossible…this can't be right…_Elizabeth thought to herself frantically, feeling the wall in hopes of it being fake. A dark shadow came across the wall, towering above her and she knew all so well who it was. Her heart heightened as she turned around. She tried to hide her fright but it was just too hard to do that around him. Boris looked down at the teen; a smirk of both evil and enjoyment.

'What are you doing at this time of night young Elizabeth?' He sneered at her; his tongue came out of his mouth slightly during his talk like a snake. Elizabeth was speechless but defensively brought her hands into fists near her sides. Upon seeing this action Boris had to laugh more. Elizabeth trembled at his laugh; her legs felt numb and her stomach churned uncomfortably.

_Get away from him. Hurry!_ Elizabeth's mind told her over and over again. She stood there in shock but had to make a run for it. Dodging his body to the left, Elizabeth dashed from underneath his arm towards the open hallway but as soon as she got there she heard a sound from above. It was like an second before a new wall came crashing down in front of Elizabeth and her only way out. She was trapped; barely four feet from Boris and no where to run.

'Tisk tisk tisk,' Boris joked, shaking his finger in front of her. He came towards her slowly, enjoying the suspense and the look on Elizabeth's face that fully expressed her fear. Elizabeth's eyes slowly made their ways to her pocket where her blade rested.

_One chance…_Elizabeth told herself. Boris was just two arms lengths from her now. In the blink of an eye, Elizabeth trusted her hand into her pocket and circled it around her blade. She was too slow unfortunately. Boris moved like the speed of light; his over powering grip grabbed hold to both of her wrists and his one knee pressing against her thigh to the wall. In a groan of pain, Elizabeth had no choice but to release Scorpin from her grip as Boris pressed his nails into her skin. The blade gave a small 'tink' as it hit the floor.

Elizabeth gasped suddenly as Boris's knee connected with her stomach. Her breath left her lungs for a short amount of time but once it came back, staggering pain and rash breathing followed. Her arm dripped blood from the puncture wounds of his nails onto the floor right next to her blade. She slid down the wall barely but he legs were feeling so light she thought she would crash if it wasn't for Boris's grip on her gloved arm and neck now. It was hard enough for her to breathe with the low blow to the stomach but Boris enjoyed the pain of his hand to her neck.

'What's wrong my dear? Where's your energy that I admire in both your brother and you?' Boris was enjoying this way too much; Elizabeth could see it all over his face. His eyes dangerously looked over at her gloved arm. The young teen swallowed hard as he began to remove the fabric from her arm. No one ever saw what was under it nor did she ever take it off unless she was alone in the shower. The fabric floated to the ground as soon as it fell from her fingers. The delicate skin that was under it made Elizabeth immediately turn her gaze in shame.

The skin was rough and covered in many different colors from red to purple and even dark brown. Although faded, anyone could make out the deep scar that was on her arm. From her wrist to just about her elbow on the flatter side of the arm was distorted lettering; rough and bold. It's been around ten years since the original scar was preformed and yet it would never disappear; like a remainder of the years. Boris turned his gaze back to the shammed teen. He took his hand from her neck and placed it on her chin. Forced by his superior strength, Elizabeth's gaze was turned to his face.

'What? You shouldn't be ashamed of it. I enjoyed carving it.' Elizabeth glared darkly at him with her teeth biting her tongue tightly.

'Get the fuck off of me BORIS!' Elizabeth unexpectedly head butted Boris at the bridge of the nose. He took a step backwards and released Elizabeth. She took this change to charge at him, jumping up and sending a kick to the side of his head. He stumbled but just merely laughed at her actions. Blood dripped down from his nose which was probably broken but it didn't look like he cared. Elizabeth was stunned at his endurance from the attacks she could barely muster at her state. He reached into his pocket and brought out an object. Elizabeth turned cold on the spot as he opened the blade of the pocket knife. It was the same knife that gave her the original scar as the crimson blood stain was still seen on the blade. Once more with his quick reflexes, he took the chance to knock Elizabeth off of her feet and onto the solid, cold abbey floor with a 'thump'. He placed his knee firmly on her chest and one of her arms making Elizabeth squirm painfully underneath.

'I think you need to be taught your lesson again Miss Hiwatari.' Boris' face turned serious for once but it still held its frightening gaze. He pinned down her arm and brought the knife to her skin. The young Hiwatari fought as much as she could, but it was to no avail. He then smiled evilly and cut though the old scar tissue; watching as the blood come seeping out. Elizabeth screamed in a high pitched scream but Boris didn't seem to mind. It looked like he enjoyed this in his own sick and twisted way. One slice after another, the knife kept going into her skin and the blood came coming out. The moments of how long he was going seemed like forever as Elizabeth's throat became dry from the screaming and the tears slowly dripped out from the sides of her eyes. Elizabeth could no longer fight him as the pain was too overwhelming and her soul was breaking apart. Boris got up from his spot and looked down at her. She laid unmoving in her spot, the blood from her arm formed a huge pool with some escaping down the cracks of the abbey floor. Her trusted blade and glove rested on the floor unnoticed by the two anymore. The walls of the stone cave opened to the original positions and Boris tidy himself up. He brought out a cloth where he wiped the blood from the blade and his hands. He smiled to himself as he left the scene and the female Hiwatari.

_I had done my job…Don't expect you'll ever escape me ever again my dear._ Boris disappeared into the shadows of the abbey as Elizabeth looked blindly at her arm. The blood had begun to be absorbed into her clothing but she didn't care. She looked like an empty corpse now, her body frail looking and helpless. Though, even if you couldn't make out the carvings in her arm before, now, you could see in plain, bright red site what was carved…

_:Flashback:_

_Elizabeth had awoken from the world of dreams to a world of pain. Everything had to been a blur to her from that night but she tried to not remember it. Her arm had been carefully tended to by Matt when she was asleep but it now rested in a heavily bandaged cast. Her eyes no longer had that little spark of happiness as she had even during the harshest training in the abbey but this was different. He had truly claimed his possessions. Her empty eyes looked at the cast once again before finding the end and started to unravel it. Strands and strands came off; some just a light pink tint but others, a darken crimson. At the end of the line of bandages was a cloth. Elizabeth tossed the bandages aside and lifted the cloth carefully. There, for the first time in her life, she lost all hope in her life, her heart, and soul. The carvings had spelled out two words as a symbol of the hell that she was forced to carry and be labeled for the rest of her life…and once again…._

_Boris Balkov._

_:End of Flashback:_

Elizabeth was pretty much oblivious to anything around her so she couldn't see the pair of blue eyes that she always saw safety in. The red hair and blue eyes disappeared ashamed into the darkness and the white shadow of the moonlight from over the clock tower.

**Ok! I finally finished this chapter so don't give me crap because I'm already burning on a short fuse now since people are inconsiderate of others feelings. So here is the deal people! Watch me and wait for my updates and I will always continue even though I may not know when or stop watching me and leave me to have some peace! So please, just leave me be and let me do what my fantasies allow me to do. Review if you care…:sigh:**


	17. A Small Flicker of Hope

I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the characters and bit-beasts you don't know. Thanks and have fun reading. PLEASE REWIEW!

**Well hello again! More of my interesting stories so I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews, they made me smile that I know some people are still watching/reading my stories. **

_**Key: **_"Talking" _Thoughts/Talking to Bit-Beasts_ :Bit-Beast Talking: 'Russian' **:Different scene:**

_**Kai and His Sister Chapter 15-A Small Flicker of Hope: **_

Kai had been woken with a start that night around two in the morning. He immediately grabbed his blade in defense but upon looking into crystal blue eyes he blinked and suddenly relaxed. Tala had a grim face on, but silently motioned Kai towards the hall. Kai didn't know what was going on at first but once dismounting from his bed and looking at the empty bed of Elizabeth's, he had a sick feeling in his stomach. Once Kai got out into the hallway following the redheaded blader, Tala led him silently towards the infirmary. Tala didn't make contact with Kai's eyes once they got there but Kai's eyes changed from cold to broken.

Elizabeth was resting on a bed in the infirmary, exhausted and full of pain at the same time. Her face was covered in a small amount dust but, that wasn't the thing Kai was really looking at. Her arm was placed on a small pillow next her, covered in layers beyond layers of bandages. It still seeped blood through the white gauze indicating to Kai that it was new but he had a pretty good idea what happened. Kai turned back at Tala and asked him smoothly.

'When did this happen? And did _he_ do it?' Tala only nodded briefly at the second part of the question but never really had the chance to answer the first part of the question before Kai slammed his fist into the hard brick wall of the infirmary. Kai gritted his teeth together with his face showing anger and at the same time pain. Kai felt a soft hand touch his shoulder, turning him around. When Kai looked up, expecting it to be Tala but instead Matt, their old friend and caretaker in this abbey.

'Kai, it's best that you relax. It wasn't your fault so you shouldn't take the blame out on yourself.' Matt took his hand off of Kai and allowed Kai to relax himself before talking again. Tala had taken a seat by Elizabeth, crossed his legs and arms, looking down at the ground. 'Tala had rushed to me around a quarter to two this morning and told me that Elizabeth needed medical attention quickly. He left me to wake you while I went to where Elizabeth was. She was already passed out from lost of blood but she seemed to be alright despite the two bruised ribs and her arm.'

'Were you watching when this was happening Tala?' Kai asked with a gentle voice. He learned against the wall in a relaxed composure but his eyes looked distant. Tala gave a short nod but kept his eyes on Elizabeth. Tala looked at the watch on the wall; the ticking between intervals felt like it took forever. However, the clock read 2:40 AM, around an hour from the time Tala had rescued Elizabeth from her bloody prison. Tala looked down when he heard a groggy noise coming from Elizabeth. Kai noticed as well and made his way over to the bed from the wall. Elizabeth fluttered her eyes open, shut them, and then reopened them and focused in on her brother and Tala.

'Where…?' Elizabeth muttered from her bed, slightly dazed still.

'Infirmary' Kai answered plainly, though his eyes showed that he was worried about Elizabeth. Elizabeth lifted herself from her pillow, using her good arm. Ignoring the pain coming from her bruised ribs, she leaned back to the wall. She noticed Tala immediately, locking her blue eyes with his. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but no words escaped. She turned her head towards her left shoulder where Matt's hand rested on it. He smiled at her which she returned gratefully.

'You know, you shouldn't get up so hastily with those ribs.' He said in a matter of fact tone but then added, 'Then again, it's almost impossible to keep you bladers in bed when you're injured. You're just too stubborn'. Everyone gave a soft chuckle in the room except for Kai who simply gave a small grin.

'Although you're up from your bed,' Matt said, breaking the silence, 'It would be wise for you to rest for the day. I'll let Boris know…'

'Matt, you should know better than that,' Elizabeth said, a small snort coming from her mouth. 'No, he'd want me to be afraid and hiding in a bed. I have to fight him no matter how much pain I may feel; I'm not going to let him see it.' You could tell in her eyes that she meant it so the only thing Matt could do was sigh and shake his head from side to side.

'I guess there's no help in stopping you…let me give you some extra bandages to cover those wounds and some ointment.' Matt walked across the room to the cabinets full of medical supplies and gathered a few things into his hands and gave them to Elizabeth. She took them with a smile of thanks and stood up; stiff at first, biting her lip but she straightened up and headed over to Kai. They looked at each other, and nodded that everything was alright and headed out the door. Tala followed, silently behind them until they came back to the sleeping quarters and then passed the twins as they went to the door. Tala stopped as a arm grabbed his shirt. He spun around and looked at Elizabeth.

'Thank you…' she said softly, her eyes looking down at the floor. Tala nodded at her and looked up at Kai who nodded back to him. Elizabeth slipped off her hand from his clothes and watched him disappear into the Abbey darkness.

**:BBA Headquarters, New York:**

It had been several days since the incident and Mr. Dickenson had seen very little sleep during that time. Investigators had searched through the rubble at the crime scene and nothing had come up as to a lead to where the bladers had disappeared to. It was beyond stressful for Mr. Dickenson as the head of the BBA and a close friend to the two teams that disappeared. His heart just sunk, every day when the investigators came up empty handed. Suddenly, there was the sound of the door of his office slamming to the wall and Jim came in, gasping for air.

"Mr…Dickenson…I got…some-ething to show…you" Jim managed to say while he was trying to catch his breath. Mr. Dickenson rushed from his chair and pulled out the chair in front of his desk for Jim.

"Sit down and catch your breath, and then let me know." Jim took the chair with a thankful breath. Mr. Dickenson walked back to his chair on the other side of the desk and waited for Jim to start why he had come flying into the room. It was a few minutes before he started talking.

"As I was saying, I have something to show you," Jim reached down into his bag and brought out a Ziploc bag labeled EVIDENCE across the top of the bag. He handed it to Mr. Dickenson who brought it close and examined it with his eyes. Inside of the bag was, what looked like a piece of paper, covered in ash and barely visible between the black stain was some lettering. Mr. Dickenson looked up at Jim for an explanation.

"What you have there, is what the investigators found at the sight…it seems to be a casing that had been around dynamite. We were only able to find this small part of it left from the explosion but its more then enough to pin point where the two teams are." Mr. Dickenson face glowed, more then it's had in the last few days. He looked at Jim.

"Where?"

"The only place where this type of dynamite is produced is Russia…Moscow, Russia." Mr. Dickenson smiled happily. He had finally a clue where the teams were. He would send teams to Russia immediately to search high and low for them. However, during his thoughts, Jim still stayed in a frowning face. Mr. Dickenson calmed down and looked at him.

"What's wrong Jim?" Jim looked at Mr. Dickenson straight into the eyes. "Mr. Dickenson, you should know…Russia, the only people who would possibly to kidnap the teams and blow up any evidence would be Boris Balkov and his cronies at the Abbey."

It was as if the small excitement that Mr. Dickenson had was now clouded in a black sheet of darkness. The Abbey. Of all the possible places, he should have immediately have thought of that. He knew of the struggle that Boris and the Hiwatari twins had and the only sole purpose that Boris had was to make their lives miserable. It would take all of his teams to be able to search the Abbey high and low for them. However, there was that large bump in the road that they would have to overcome; Boris himself. Mr. Dickenson gave a sigh and looked up at Jim.

"No matter. We will have our teams head for Moscow immediately." When Jim didn't make a move, Mr. Dickenson gave over and put a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what Boris tries to do to stop us, I'll make sure we search every where in that Abbey for them." Jim nodded and stood up. Mr. Dickenson grabbed his hat and jacket as he was sure he would need them in the Russian coldness and headed out the door.

An hour later, he boarded a plane bound for Russia and thought of a plan for the trouble ahead.

**:Abbey, Russia:**

Training had been extremely tough on Elizabeth for the two days that followed her encounter with Boris. However, it seems that everyone was having a hard time on their blading as well. Even though Kai looked like his normal self, on the inside, he continued to battle his anger. It was hard to watch Elizabeth, despite all her efforts to keep her pain unknown to everyone but when training was over, she would grip the top of her arm in pain and hold onto her blade in her wounded arm. Kai had noticed that the other members of the BladeBreakers and BladeChicks were worried and unaware of the horror that had came down on Elizabeth. They both had agreed on the night Elizabeth got back to the sleeping quarters that they would not tell either of their teams for the sake of this own safety.

However, as time passed without the teams knowing what had happened paid a toll on their blading. It was the morning practice of the day and Tyson had to go up against Elizabeth in a battle. Kai watched from the back as they began their battle. They launched together, a powerful launch as what was expected of their training but Elizabeth dropped her launcher as soon as her blade touched down on the dish. She gripped her hand into a fist and bit her lip, focusing on her battle. Tyson on the other hand, kept his blade away from hers and looked up worried.

"What's wrong with you? What happened to your arm?" He asked. Elizabeth looked up at him with a scowl.

"Mind your own business and battle me!" She said harshly. Kai knew it hurt her to say that to Tyson or to any of the people she knew but it was only for their protection. If Tyson didn't focus on his battle, consequences would follow.

"No, I won't fight you if your not well," Tyson stuck out his hand and Dragoon shot back into his master's hand. Elizabeth looked shocked and gazed around. She saw that the guards had noticed them stopping and began to come over.

"Tyson! Launch now or else you're going to get hurt!" She said quickly, as the guards came closer and closer.

"No. I told you that I'm not going to fight you if you're hurt." Tyson crossed his arms and looked at Elizabeth. The guards had made their way over and looked at each of them.

"Why have you stopped?" One of them asked, in a very heavy Russian accent.

"I'm not fighting her when she's hurt," Tyson said stubbornly. Elizabeth knew that his stubbornness would not be taken lightly in the Abbey. The guard looked unimpressed.

"Fight now or else suffer the consequences". Tyson kept his arms folded and looked back at the guard. Kai knew from where he was standing that Tyson was going to learn discipline, Abbey style.

"Fine then," the guard said, appearing to turn around and walk away when in a blink of an eye, Tyson's head shot back and fell to the ground with a thump. When Tyson looked up, there was a stream of blood coming from above his eyebrow where a large cut was. Elizabeth looked at the guard who had, luckily been nice to Tyson and used the blunt end of his whip which, still was hard but not the whip itself.

"There, you're both hurt so you're equal in your battle so FIGHT!" Tyson got up wobbly, despite the wound on his head and prepared himself for battle. They launched again and by the end of the battle, Tyson couldn't open his eye all the way for the swelling of the wound had covered the side of his head.

**:Later:**

The teams had gathered at table in the lunchroom, eating what little scraps of food that they got and sat quietly while they watched Hilary tend to Tyson's wound. He gave a gasp when Hilary applied the ointment that Elizabeth brought from her room. Hilary put some bandages on his head, making Tyson look like a pirate and frowned.

"I think that needs stitches. It's really deep and even though the bleeding has stopped, I'm no doctor, but it's not going to heal well in this place." Everyone around the table gave a nod but quietly ate their food. Already, only a couple days in the Abbey had taken a toll on each of them. No longer were they the teammates they knew, glowing faces, cracking jokes and bouncing around. They all were glum, had bags under their eyes from the lack of sleep and were all around unkempt. Ray's ponytail that usually would be brushed and bound in a holder just was held back by a rubber band, looking as if he hadn't been washed it in weeks. It seemed that leaving had escaped their mind and all felt like their lives would be spent in the Abbey. It seemed that Tyson, who despite his injury had any hope left and let that show in his stubbornness.

"We can't look like zombies you guys! Will you cheer up?" He said, though no one even looked up at him.

"Like what, be all happy joy-joy and think that a knight in shining armor is going to save us?" Cara said sharply, looking almost as frustrated as Tyson was stubborn. Tyson sighed and leaned back in his chair which gave a squeak. They continued to eat in silence until four guards came into the lunchroom. Everyone in the room looked up and shut their mouths, wondering what was going on. They marched back to the table where the two teams sat. They barked orders in Russian which for the non-Russian speakers could tell that it wasn't good. Kai and Elizabeth got up with cold faces. The others at the table followed suit, unsure of what was going on.

"We have to follow the guards, Boris wants to speak with us" Kai translated, his voice cold.

"Why do we have to go to that slime bag?" Tyson asked, holding his posture firm and ready for a fight.

"Didn't you learn the first time Tyson not to fight against orders?" Elizabeth said sharply, looking at him in the eyes. Tyson could see a flicker of fright in her eyes before they turned cold once more. Tyson loosened his posture and began to follow the twins out of the room. No one dared look at them, for they knew when Boris wanted to talk to them privately, it was never good. They walked down the hallways, being centered in between the four guards who had placed themselves two in front of the group leading the way and two behind to make sure no one could try to escape. It was a rather short walk to the control room where the guard typed in a code into the metal keypad that stuck out into the wall. The door slid open and the group was pushed inside. The walls were coved in monitors, the eyes of the Abbey watching everything that everyone did, day in and day out. Boris stood in the middle of the room, watching the two teams come through the doors and in front of him. Boris dismissed the guards to the back of the room with a flick of his hand and walked up to the teams. Instinctively, Kai and Elizabeth stood in front of their teams, guarding them from whatever Boris had planned. Boris grinned at the action.

"Well my young friends, it seems like you have some visitors to our wonderful home" Boris said and if it wasn't from knowing him too well, Kai would say that even in his flat tone, there was some anger mixed in. Boris shouted to the people at the computers in Russian and they got to work. Then, all the screens changed to one picture. They looked at the screens and when the guards zoomed in, they could tell who the person was.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Max said, for the first time in awhile for that when he spoke it, his voice cracked. It was, Mr. Dickenson, standing outside of the Abbey in the blustering wind and snow waiting; talking to the guards who stood there, blocking their way into the Abbey.

"Yes, Mr. Dickenson himself, claiming that I had bombed your house that you were in New York City and kidnapped you." Boris smiled, and evil smile of course. "I don't understand what that old man is thinking!" At this, he laughed. No one laughed with him for the threat of getting punished. The teams looked up at the screen, and there was some hope back into their faces. When Boris stopped laughing, he set his red eyes back on them. "Of course, I did no such thing, and he'll find that out."

"Do you think we're going to sit here quietly while you tell him that we're not here?!" Cara said, speaking up to Boris. Boris simply grinned.

"Exactly my dear. He's just going to walk past you. Your only hope is going to have everything slip under his nose." Boris gave a nod to the guards who stood idle at the back of the room and they came forward once again and surrounded the teams. They moved closer to the teams, forcing them to move together and move where ever they wanted them to go.

"For the time being, enjoy yourselves while I give Mr. Dickenson the grand tour." Boris pressed a button on the control pad and the floor underneath the teams gave way. The teams gave a yell of surprise and fell, down into a dark hole, thirty feet below the surface. The floor reappeared where the hole had been, closing the teams into darkness.

**:Mr. Dickenson:**

The plane had landed in Moscow some time earlier but Mr. Dickenson spent no time on getting situated into his hotel room. All he wanted to do was get to the Abbey as soon as possible. The drive to the Abbey which should have only taken ten minutes spanded out to an hour. It seemed to Mr. Dickenson, that the blizzard that came down upon the Russian city was against him, forcing him away from his mission. The BBA in Russia had acquired a search warrant for Mr. Dickenson on the little evidence they had found and the probable cause of the missing blading teams. When Mr. Dickenson got to the Abbey, he paid the cab and battled his way through the snow to the door. Two guards stood present, not even making a flinch at the cold temperatures and the blizzard that came down on them. Mr. Dickenson was soon joined by a few members of the BBA, who had a hard time holding themselves on their feet at the gusting winds. The guards looked at them.

"What do you want?" They said, not moving from their posts. Mr. Dickenson stepped forward, holding his hat. He brought out from his pocket the search warrant, holding on to it for dear life.

"We have a search warrant to search the property in the probably cause of kidnapping the BladeBreakers and the BladeChicks". The guards mumbled to themselves for a few and then brought out a walky-talky. One of them spoke in Russian into the machine and waited for a response. Mr. Dickenson stood, freezing in his spot but waited, until the sound of a voice came to his ears from the walky-talky. When the guard had responded once again to the voice on the other end he put the walky-talky away and looked at Mr. Dickenson and his group.

"Mr. Balkov will be with you shortly" He said flatly, turning back onto his post. Mr. Dickenson growled in his throat. _It would be nice if they would take us out from the cold_ he thought. It was about five or six minutes of what seemed to be forever in the cold, Russian weather when the doors opened and out came Boris. He stood much taller over Mr. Dickenson, his red eyes straight into Mr. Dickenson's own eyes.

"Come in! I don't assume you're accustomed to our wonderful weather." He said calmly, showing them in. Mr. Dickenson walked into the Abbey, and although they were out of the weather, it still seemed that the coldness remained. When the door closed, Mr. Dickenson had this feeling of being trapped, like a rat inside of a cage. Boris walked up to Mr. Dickenson and gave a grin. "May I ask why you've come to my wonderful home?" Mr. Dickenson brought out the search warrant to Boris too look at. He examined it with his eyes and then folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Stanley, what do you take me as? A kidnapper and a bomber?" The grin grew on his face. "I'll gladly give you access to everywhere in this Abbey." He turned to the side and allowed the BBA team ahead. Mr. Dickenson stayed behind, where Boris followed them. They began their search, through everything and every part of the Abbey. By the time they had finished their search and ended up in the control room they were exhausted. Mr. Dickenson took a deep breath and felt his age catch up with him. Boris stood a little a ways ahead of them, his hands folded across his stomach, holding onto his signature grin. Mr. Dickenson straightened himself up and walked over to Boris.

"Thank you for cooperating in our search Boris and I'm sorry to have accused you of the crimes and it seems that the teams are not in the facility."

"I'm sorry Stanley. I'm sure this is hard for you and your company to have two famous Beyblading teams disappear from under your noses. I can only hope that you find them soon. This gentleman in the back will lead you out". Mr. Dickenson looked back and a guard approached him and pointed him the way out of the room. The rest of his team followed the guard out but Mr. Dickenson hung to the end of the group, getting one last look at Boris. His face was unchanged, and looked straight back into his face.

They traveled down the hallway, tired and upset at not finding a clue. Mr. Dickenson was the worse out of the group; his heart had been so hoping that they were here so that he could stop Boris finally and closing the case. While he was walking, he kept his head down and his eyes out of focus. Though, Mr. Dickenson looked up at what felt like something tugging on his jacket like a small boy reaching up to him and asking for something. He stopped and turned around and to his surprise, saw nothing. Confusion came to his face and then turned around and walked towards the entrance. The cold winds were already seeping through the open doors of the Abbey and Mr. Dickenson closed his jacket closer to him. Once he stepped outside, he turned back to the Abbey and watched the doors close. However, he blinked. For the last thing he saw before the doors closed were what looked like two glowing blue eyes from the darkness.

**:Later, Hotel Room:**

Mr. Dickenson has collapsed on his chair after getting done with the meeting regarding their search and what plans they had next. He spoke hardly anything at the meeting, keeping his eyes starting blankly at his hands in his lap. He had nothing, no clue and no idea what to do next. He felt as if his hopes in finding the teams had reached a dead end and there was nothing he could do to find them. Mr. Dickenson took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tenderly. He felt exhausted and empty on the inside as if someone had ripped out his heart. Then again, that's how he felt. His life was taking care of Beybladers across the world and when they needed him most, he couldn't help them. He put on his glasses and took note that he would have to call Jim, who stood behind in New York, keeping a lookout on the investigations for any more hints but preferred to not step into Russia. It seemed, to Mr. Dickenson that anyone who had the name Hiwatari hated to step foot into Russia.

"What am I going to do?" Mr. Dickenson said out loud to no one in particular and got up from his chair and walked over to where his coat hung. He brought it over to hang near the toasty fire in order to help it dry quicker. When he put the coat down he noticed something sticking out of his pocket. He reached inside and felt around his pocket and brought out a little piece of paper, about the size of business card. Perplexed, Mr. Dickenson saw nothing on the front and then flipped it over. On the back was writing, and a short simple message was written on it:

_Boris has them_

Mr. Dickenson blinked and wondered when anyone would have placed this into his pocket. He sat back into the chair, for the sake of his old heart and thought. Then, it came to him. Those blue eyes he saw at the Abbey when he left. _But who could that be?_ He thought. He stuffed the card into his pocket and got onto the phone, calling for New York City.

**Ok! I managed to write this all in one day when I was home alone. I hope the length makes up for the lack of writing in these couple of months. Please, Read and Review! I don't know when I'll write another chapter but I promise I will sooner or later 3**


End file.
